


【综英美】Family Matters (亲情向/无CP)

by kurosaki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 78,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosaki/pseuds/kurosaki
Summary: 合集請見 Lofter





	1. 【综英美】Family Matters (20) (亲情向/无CP)

对勇度提出的交易最终讨论出来的结果，是让银河护卫队提前把杰森放到和勇度说好的碰面点，然后剩下的事情就交给杰森去搞定。  
杰森是这么分析的，勇度之所以提出“一彼得换两只罗宾”这项交易，从一开始就不是要钱，他想要的只是确认彼得健康快活。彼得对这个理论嗤之以鼻，觉得勇度绝对是要把他拉回去当跑腿小弟使唤。  
但是站在杰森的角度，他最大的目标就是带着提姆还有达米安回家（或者是等待家里来的救援），只要是和两个弟弟们在一起，跟着勇度一起跑或者是跟银河护卫队一起行动对最终目标并没有太大的差别。  
“你确定这样没问题吗？”彼得忐忑地搓着手，一副想要把杰森一把回新米兰号开溜的样子，“我们真的可以再想想别的办法，比如怎么样把人给偷出来之类的……”  
杰森看着彼得的表情，他都会以为自己是要去执行自杀任务而不是去找他们的老熟人。  
“勇度在你心里是什么妖怪形象啊？”杰森简直不明白彼得为什么对勇度避如蛇蝎，或许这真的是童年时期的经历造就彼此之间不同的处事标准吧？  
密苏里的乡下纯朴小镇男孩跟哥谭的贫穷流浪儿童。这样一比较活像把超人和蝙蝠侠放在一起，再配上“为何蝙蝠侠如此阴沈”这个问题，答案简直不能太明显。  
“我才不明白他是给你下了什么迷幻药，让你这么挺他。”彼得嘟囔着缩回飞船内，新米兰号缓缓起飞，彼得探出头来最后朝着杰森大喊，“我们就在附近，如果勇度图谋不轨，你发个消息我们就来把你还有弟弟们载走哈！”  
“没事啦！”杰森好气又好笑的朝新米兰号摆手，“再联络！”  
＊＊＊  
——正义联盟·瞭望塔  
蝙蝠侠看着眼前子弹型的穿梭挺不发一语，他的眼神全部都集中在最后一次模拟测试的结果报告上。  
“这边的数据和上一次测试比起来，误差太大了。”蝙蝠侠走到钢骨身边，指出了两个数字。  
如果不是在场的正义联盟成员亲眼看到他的儿子们和另一个宇宙的客人一起消失在通道之中，这里没有一个人会从他的语气推测出眼前这个一身黑，冷静自持的男人正处在即将崩溃的边缘。  
钢骨仔细的看过蝙蝠侠指给他的数字，刚开口想要让对方别闹了，这种误差完全是在容忍范围内，但是抬起头来看到对方下巴上的胡渣，想起那天罗宾、红罗宾还有红头罩三个人消失之后，呆站在传送平台上谁来劝都劝不走的蝙蝠侠，钢骨把已经到了嘴边的话变成了一次长长的叹息。  
“好的，我再看看能怎么修改。”钢骨目送着蝙蝠侠僵硬地向自己点点头，转过身去找火星猎人讨论其他事项。  
这段时间正义联盟的每个人压力都很大。  
蝙蝠侠更是把自己变成了一台毫无情绪的任务机器，每天不是埋首在这艘宇宙穿梭挺的设计改造上，就是在哥谭用最有效率的手段镇压那些疯子们。  
但是没有人指责或者抱怨蝙蝠侠带给他们的负面情绪，他们只是更努力的压榨自己的知识或者能力，帮着他们的伙伴打造或许是唯一一件可以让他把迷失在异域的孩子们带回家的工具。他们甚至打开了联盟的战利品保管室，哪里收藏着过去他们曾经从敌人那里缴收过来的危险科技，但是或许在这些技术之中隐藏着对于他们的目标有所助益的东西。  
毕竟这一回他们不只要送蝙蝠侠过去，还必须要能够让他多带上三个人回来。  
“借一步说话？”超人趁着蝙蝠侠一个人在电脑前重新模拟的时候，伸手搭上他的肩膀示意蝙蝠侠和自己来一趟。  
蝙蝠侠无言的瞪着超人，没有挪动脚步的意思。放在过去超人恐怕已经摸摸鼻子找个借口离开了，但是此时此刻他仍旧保持着平和的神态，等待着老朋友和他一起离开。  
“好吧！”蝙蝠侠最终把手从控制台前移开，转过身背对着荧幕等待超人先一步在前头领路。  
两人一路沉默的来到了望塔的休息室，大片的落地窗放眼看出去可以看到他们守护的蓝色星球，同时还有望不见尽头的深幽宇宙。  
“你想要什么？”蝙蝠侠没有欣赏风景的闲工夫，他心心念念的全部都是那台穿梭机，那是他最后的希望。  
超人皱起眉头眼中闪过一丝痛惜，蝙蝠侠知道他在评估自己的身体状况，他也知道自己的状况不好，但是只要可以把他的孩子们带回来，就算是要让他折寿十年，他也是心甘情愿。  
“你有好好吃饭，睡觉吗？”超人说的好像蝙蝠侠不眠不休是犯了大罪一样。  
蝙蝠侠料到了超人想说的可能是关于他的作息问题，他甚至知道很有可能是阿福拜托超人来劝他好好休息的。前几天夜翼已经试过了，蝙蝠侠豪不怀疑他如果不停下来躺在床上睡满八个小时，阿福会把塔莉亚也请出来，而那时候画面就会很难看了。  
“我明白自己的状况，现在还不到休息的时候。”蝙蝠侠说完就打算绕过超人回到他的工作中，却被对方一只手伸出挡下去路。  
“那什么时候才是该休息的时候？等你累到昏过去吗？”超人痛心疾首地说道，“听着，布鲁斯，我知道你担心孩子们的安危，我也是一个父亲。但是你要是累垮了，他们还能指望谁？”  
“你说的这些我已经听过了。”蝙蝠侠简短的回应，“谢谢你的关心，但是我很好。”  
“你不好，布鲁斯。”超人固执的继续拦着蝙蝠侠，“你说我刚刚所说的那些是老调重弹，那么你或许应该听听别人的劝。你不是一个人，你还有我们，这里的每一个人都在想办法让你的孩子们回家，而你把自己在他们面前逼死不会对情况有正面的帮助。”  
蝙蝠侠选择用沉默对抗超人的游说。  
“我这样说吧，布鲁斯，你已经让其他人的情绪紧绷到极限了。”超人叹了一口气，他实在不想要让自己听起来在责怪蝙蝠侠，但是他不能眼看着他的朋友们一个个被逼到情绪崩溃，“你的存在现在非但不能帮助进度，反而让所有人都处于焦虑中，我们已经进行到最后一步了，你也不希望在临门一脚的时候出乱子对吧？回家吧，布鲁斯。吃饱、睡好，让大伙可以好好的把最后的阶段完成。我向你保证当你神清气爽地回来这里，所有的一切会让你满意的，我们每一个人都希望他们可以安全健康的回来。”  
“我不能……我做不到，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠咬着牙，瞪着眼前的空气像是在面对生死大敌，“我怎么可能睡得着，当我孩子们在那个疯狂宇宙的不知道哪一个角落流浪？你说我应该回到家里，吃饱睡好，我告诉你，那也是杰森、提姆还有达米安应该享有的——但是他们在哪里呢？他们有饭吃，有地方睡觉吗？有遮风避雨的地方吗？更糟的……他们还活着吗？”  
布鲁斯不知道自己每一次回到蝙蝠洞，看着蝙蝠电脑上三个孩子的照片旁边赤红的“信号丢失”时，他心里是什么感想。  
他完全是麻木的。  
当他深夜经过提姆的房间，想要看看对方是不是又不把年轻的肝当一回事时，面对的是空荡荡的房间。  
当他的裤腿被小小的力量拉扯，低下头去对上一棵有着巧克力色大眼睛的小树时，他只能对着那双充满期望的眼神摇头，告诉他：“不，还没找到他们。”然后看着小树人松开拉着他裤管的小手，垂下头拖着脚步摇摇晃晃的钻回杰森或者是达米安的房间里。  
当他看到阿尔弗雷德替他出面应付达米安的学校老师，脸不红气不喘的谎称达米安去母亲那里小住，却在送走老师之后立刻失落下来的表情。  
布鲁斯从未觉得大宅是如此沉闷，如此令人窒息的地方。  
他的孩子不在身边，那里越发的接近一栋阴森森的豪宅，而不是一个家。  
＊＊＊  
杰森的左手和右手分别被提姆还有达米安占据了，两只罗宾鸟都紧紧的抱着杰森往自己这边拉扯，夹在中间的杰森像个巨型人偶似的一下子被提姆那边拉过去两步，一下子又被达米安扯过去一些。  
勇度在旁边看着，从头到尾笑的合不拢嘴。  
“啊！你的弟弟真是可爱。”勇度笑的差点喘不上气，杰森只能尴尬的陪着笑。毕竟这两个把他当成战利品的是自家货真价实的弟弟们，闹笑话也只能认了。  
“这一个脑子挺灵活的，这个一个爪子够利、够狠。”勇度指了指提姆，又指了指达米安各自点评了一番，“我说你们就别搞什么打破宇宙的玩意儿了，就跟着我干算了，欸，反正业务你也熟。”  
“我们不跟罪犯合作。”达米安哼了一声，对于自己眼前的这个人就是“罪犯头子”一事毫不在乎，“特别是像这种只长肌肉不长脑子的。”  
“我不想把话说得这么绝，但是……”提姆的眼神有意无意的往某几个破坏者身上飘过去，“你的手下脑子真的不是特别好使。”  
“得了吧，德雷克。他们是一群三流小偷，你以为他们可以大大方方走近人才招聘市场雇用有脑子的人吗？”  
“你不能这么说，达米安，脑子是个好东西，我当然是希望人人都可以有。”  
杰森朝人群里面一看就知道提姆他们在说的是谁，勇度的船员里头要说有肌肉没头脑的，第一个就是“电击脸”，这家伙长的一脸横肉就算了，别人给他取了个“电击脸”的嘲笑绰号不知道怎么被他当成可止小儿夜啼恐惧称号。  
此时此刻他还不知道提姆跟达米安在嘲笑他，正哈哈哈哈哈地跟着旁边的人笑的很开心呢。  
“我就不用了吧，勇度。”杰森掐了达米安还有提姆一人一下，提醒他们见好就收，“像我这么英俊潇洒的人才，要是留在这里我怕你的队员很快就锐减了。”  
“怎么说呢？”人群里有人高声问道。  
“他们会为了争取我的青睐而互相残杀啊！”杰森理所当然的眨眨眼，跳上桌子转了一圈，见没有人有反应他还故意掏出手枪，朝着几个人的胡须或者身上的装饰品开枪，在对方反应过来之前，枪口的能量就在他们的衣服上或者头发边擦出一道精准又有伤到皮肉分毫的痕迹，“像我这样又帅又能打的，过了这村就没这店啦！你们说是不是啊！”  
“呦！不错啊，小杰森！”  
“都是队长教得好！”  
“杰森，老子作主，老子家的女儿就嫁你啦！”  
“滚你的，就你家闺女那个胳膊比我大腿还粗的德性，倒贴人家都不要。欸，小杰森，还记得叔叔不？叔叔家的漂亮姐姐还记得不？”  
“滚滚滚！你家‘漂亮姐姐’比人家大多少岁数也敢拿出来！”  
破坏者们嘻嘻哈哈地开始拿杰森的枪法打趣或者乱点鸳鸯谱，但是也有人一脸冷淡的站在人群最外缘，连假装迎合气氛都不装一下。  
杰森借着在人群间东跳西窜的过程，把那些面孔一一记了下来。  
勇度虽然和他有点情分在，但是杰森也不想要仗着人情把人家的资源利用一番拍拍屁股走人，他总得做点什么事来回报一下这才对的起自己。  
“小红，小王子。”杰森借着表演一枪射穿三个酒杯的特技时，对他们三人的内部线路发号施令，“听我指示。”  
——破坏者变天的时间到了。  
＊＊＊  
让我们把时间往前倒一些，在彼得和杰森还是“一个人”的时候。  
勇度还记得那一天的对话，当时虽然他没有把杰森说的话放在心上，和大多数人一样把这当作是精分患者的妄想。  
他还记得那天他刚刚和杰森结束一轮打靶比赛，虽然赢的还是他，但是杰森和他的差距已经越来越小了。和杰森比起来，彼得这小鬼拿起枪根本就还是幼儿园等级，倒不是说彼得没有长进，而是和杰森比起来这份进步显得太微不足道了。  
“我说你就不能教教彼得吗？”勇度记得那天他是这样和杰森抱怨的，“让那小子上场打硬仗他保证误射友军，叫他后勤打杂他又不高兴。”  
杰森那时候是怎么回答的？  
“这真没办法，我只能给他留下肌肉记忆。关于射击的手感是没法教的，就像开飞船一样。”杰森自己看起来也很苦恼，“我会再想想看有没有别的办法，我也不希望哪天我离开了，彼得连自保都没办法。”  
“离开？去哪里？”这是勇度第一次听杰森提起离开彼得这件事。精分的人还可以选择来去？这他从来没有听说过。  
“回家啊。”杰森还在思考要怎么帮彼得进行射击特训，回答勇度的时候看起来就像是条件反射，也就是说对他而言“回家”是一件理所当然的事情。  
勇度没有针对这个问题继续往下追问，那时候他以为杰森的“家”只不过是他给自己的人格设定的背景故事而已。  
因此当杰森一个大活人被牵引光束弄上船站在勇度面前的时候，勇度还有些在做梦似的感觉。  
“呃，如果你还是不相信我，我再证明一次如何？”杰森向在勇度头上盘旋的蝙蝠布鲁西伸手，“布鲁西，管理权限验证：杰森·彼得·陶德。”  
蝙蝠布鲁西飞到杰森伸出的手掌上趴着，抬头盯着眼前的人类。  
“犯罪巷、轮胎、罗宾、蝙蝠侠的大胸、夜翼是个屁股。”杰森脸不红气不喘的对着布鲁西吐出一连串单词和短句。  
被捆在旁边的提姆和达米安呆呆的重复着：“蝙蝠侠的大胸？”和“夜翼是个屁股？”  
“验证通过，欢迎回来，杰森。”布鲁西的眼睛眨了几下，啪嗒啪嗒的拍动翅膀起飞，随后落到杰森的脑袋上趴好。  
勇度这一次是百分之百相信眼前的男人就是他认识的“杰森”了。  
至于死死活活，宇宙和宇宙之间的穿越故事，在杰森、提姆还有达米安三个人的描绘下，勇度只觉得他的世界观不只是被颠覆，更是狠狠地被摔碎又重新黏合。  
“说真的，疯狂事我见得多了。”勇度指着杰森，脸上是羡慕参杂着同情，“但是像你这个等级的……闻所未闻。”  
“说得好像是我自己找来这些麻烦似的。”杰森烦躁的抓抓头，蝙蝠布鲁西顺势爬上杰森的手臂，一路攀到肩膀上，“总之，我是要想办法回家的，勇度。还要带着他们一起。”  
“我知道，我知道。”勇度懒洋洋的摆手，“但是你们这个回家……也不是说回就回的吧，所以……嘿嘿！”  
提姆和达米安一人抱住杰森的一只手臂，戒备的拉着他往后退开。  
勇度毫不介意提姆和达米安两个人的警戒，率先打开舱门走出舰长室，来到船员们聚集的大厅中，高声把身后的杰森指给破坏者的船员们：“混球们！杰森回来啦！”  
然后杰森和提姆、达米安三个人就陷入了这仿佛大家族团圆过节的气氛中，一个又一个的破坏者们冲上前来指着自己问：“杰森啊，还记不记得我啊？我是那个……”  
而杰森则是使出了在韦恩家宴会厅中练出来的本事，这边打个招呼，那边回忆一下过去，偶而还要秀一下枪法引来一阵大笑拍手。在这一串过程中他还必须要随时提醒达米安和提姆记下一两个他特别点出的船员。  
这场破坏者风格的派对持续到一半以上的船员都醉倒了被朋友扛或拖回房间才算划下句点。  
勇度给了杰森一个“安心、没事！”的拍肩之后，也离开了一片狼籍的大厅，剩下一两个还顶着醉意在和朋友瞎扯的船员压根没有注意到杰森三人什么时候离开的。  
蝙蝠布鲁西一回到房间就飞离杰森的肩膀回到天花板上的老位置安安静静倒挂着。达米安时不时用有些恼怒的眼神抬头瞪他一眼——生怕布鲁西又一次突然反水。  
提姆正打算开口向杰森报告他刚才记录下的指定人员，就被杰森伸手拉进了一个三人的团体拥抱当中。杰森一手揽着提姆，另一只手揽着达米安，在拥抱的当中没有人说话，空气中只有三个平率逐渐同调的呼吸声。  
不知道过了多久，但是在杰森终于觉得自己之前所有的担忧、焦虑还有紧绷的情绪完全从每一个毛孔中流逝，发自内心深处的疲劳开始淹没他的时候，他才轻轻拍了拍他的两个弟弟们的后背，结束了这一个拥抱。  
“所以，‘夜翼是个屁股’，嗯？”提姆给了杰森一个称不上是责备，但也不能说是赞同的眼神。  
“别这样，提宝。”杰森扑向他的（他和彼得的）床，刻意在毯子上蹭了几下体验织物的触感，“你得承认在我挂掉之前我跟大鸟的关系都不算顶好，所以，没错，他就是个屁股 ——以及没错，我在玩双关。”  
“即便格雷森的屁股是网民的资谈，‘蝙蝠侠的大胸’又该作何解释？”相较于提姆的调侃语气达米安则是摆出了十分不赞同的态度。  
杰森不太明白达米安为什么可以对布鲁斯抱持着一种堪称崇高的敬意。他试着想像如果和达米安一样从小就没见过父亲，听到的却都是关于父亲的传说，好奇心杰森肯定是会有的，但是他怀疑自己有没有办法像达米安一样尊敬布鲁斯。  
大概是不会的，他应该会把挑战布鲁斯定为人生最重要的目标，就像当初他试图挑战迪克一样。  
杰森从来就缺乏对权威的敬畏。  
“我在犯罪小巷拆蝙蝠车的车胎时，我才这么高。”杰森在达米安的头顶上比划了一下，“然后他的胸甲在路灯下面还会反光，看起来特别的……”  
双手在自己胸前比划了一下，杰森忍不住笑了出来：“然后我用板手打他，还叫他‘大奶佬’，那就是我跟蝙蝠侠的第一次见面。”  
“然后他带你回家了？”提姆跟着躺到床上眨着眼睛看挂在天花板上好像睡着了的布鲁西。他所认识的杰森是从罗宾开始的，罗宾之前的杰森则受限于蝙蝠电脑中的档案。他试着在脑中描绘一个和达米安差不多高的，瘦瘦小小的杰森和穿着旧式蝙蝠装的布鲁斯。  
杰森笑的更欢快了：“才没有，他问了我一个问题。”  
“什么问题？”达米安强硬的挤到杰森和提姆两人之间，提姆瞪了他一眼，但仍然扭动着身体让出一个位置来让达米安可以躺得舒服些。  
“你饿吗？”杰森模仿着蝙蝠侠的声音，严肃、刻板，并且不容质疑。  
三秒后，三只罗宾鸟在床上笑成了一团，提姆抱着自己的肚子直喘气，达米安的脑袋枕在杰森的肚子上，杰森则是有一下没一下的挠着达米安的头发。  
他觉得自己好像回到了大宅，一会儿阿福就会来敲门确认他们没有把房间折腾成他难以收拾的惨状，而布鲁斯会意思意思的说他们两句，然后他们会拍超丑自拍传给在布鲁海文的迪克，对方会连续用哭哭表情包控诉他们都不带自己玩。  
“我们会回家的。”杰森坚定的说，“我保证。”  
“我们当然会。”提姆说的理所当然。达米安还是老样子，哼了一声但是并没有反驳“讨厌的德雷克”。  
杰森闭上眼睛，深深的吸了一口气，宇宙飞船中的空气，而不是韦恩大宅。他提醒自己，如果要顺利地达成他的目标，那么首先他要排除一切不稳定因素。  
“好啦，小子们。”杰森从床上挺起身子坐起来，接着拍了拍提姆还有达米安，“咱们该干活了。”  
＊＊＊  
提姆和达米安在杰森的指示下偷偷拍下了许多人的照片，而那些档案现在正悬浮投影在他们面前，让杰森一个个把人名和照片做连结。  
“布鲁西，给我更新日期最近的警戒名单。”杰森的话才刚说完，他们面前的名单立刻有一大群被框上深红色的边框。  
“嗯哼，看起来他们还是找到了不少同伴啊。”杰森抿了抿嘴唇，情况比他想的更不乐观。  
提姆仔细的看着照片，尤其是那些被标注起来的“警戒名单”，再加上他今天所观察到的小细节，比如这些人在派对上的表情，他们交谈的对象，红罗宾的侦探脑子快速转动了起来，并且得出了一个结论：“这些人是勇度的反对者？”  
“那些被标了红的可以这么说，但是其他这些……”杰森对名单上其他人皱了皱眉头，“我目前还不能确定他们只是单纯地对勇度有些不满，还是反勇度派新发展出来的成员。”  
“倘若我们必须靠勇度的帮助寻找回家的方法，那么这些反勇度派的人就会是我们的潜在阻碍。”达米安把刀往面前一拍，直接宣布他的决定，“在他们威胁到我们之前，先彻底终结掉潜在障碍。”  
“等等，这会不会太草率了！”提姆指著名单急切的反驳，“这上头起码有一半的船员！我们不能直接干掉勇度半船的人然后告诉他我们是在帮他解决一起可能发生的叛变！”  
“那你有什么建议，德雷克？”  
“起码我们得先知道他们反对勇度的原因。”  
“这个简单，因为彼得……呃，彼得跟我。”杰森有些苦恼的盯着自己的武器，他早该知道彼得在讲述这段故事的时候不会把勇度的形象说的多美好，“我和彼得，我们就是个傻了吧唧的地球小孩，在这艘船上完全是只会消耗粮食，没有半点贡献的存在。没错，勇度因为不明原因把一个没用的地球乡下小孩绑到了宇宙，但是他没有一天短了我们吃喝。他甚至会在彼得长身体的时候准备好大尺寸的衣服——虽然全都是旧货店来的，可是因为这样我们没有出过任何一次因为尺寸不合没有衣服穿，或者得用过大的衣服将就的窘境。”  
“好……吧？”提姆看来陷入了一种心理挣扎，显然在彼得的陈述中，勇度即使不是个魔王也是个邪恶小头目，绝对不是杰森口中这个看起来凶狠但其实细心和蔼的叔叔。  
“所以勇度真正意义上的收养了奎尔，然而在奎尔的叙述中他只是个拜金的小人。”达米安嫌恶的撇了撇嘴角，“要我来说，奎尔才是忘恩负义的小人。”  
“也不全然是这样，勇度确实让彼得毫无选择地被带离开熟悉的环境，而且坦白说勇度做事也说不上温柔。”杰森下意识的揉了揉曾经在训练的时候被勇度的吹箭戳到的地方，“但是我保证他对我们的容忍度远远高于他对其他船员的容忍。假如一个船员犯了要被杀头的错误，放到我们两个身上，那大概就是暴打一顿然后就算了。”  
“这就说明了船员的不满从何而来。”提姆点点头，但是仍然没有改变立场，“但是因为这样就要把一半以上的船员解决掉，太极端了。”  
“你太天真了，德雷克。”达米安指着提姆的鼻子痛批，“我们身处于太空之中，如果在这样的状况下遭到军事政变，很有可能连我们自己的性命都难保。”  
“话虽如此，但是他们这么多年都隐忍不发，没有道理在这个时候发难。我们知道了原因，只要不在这方面刺激这些反动派，可以避免冲突的话是最好不过的。”  
“我个人是不抱太大希望的。”杰森搓了搓脸，拿出火箭交给他的通讯器开始联络银河护卫队，“因为我一出现就表示他们损失了三百八十万的收入。这应该算是挺大的刺激，他们要是没有喝醉，现在应该已经在围攻舰长室了。”  
达米安开始快乐的擦起他的刀。  
“怎么啦，要救人了吗？”火箭毛茸茸的脸出现在荧幕中。  
“还没呢，彼得在吗？我有份名单要让他看一下。”杰森把档案传送出去，火箭确认接收成功之后皱了皱鼻子看起来有些为难，“关于这个，在你离开之后不久，有个自称是彼得的老爸的人跑来找我们，说是要带彼得回家。”  
“什么？”  
“很可疑对不对？我也这么觉得！”火箭的小拳头激动的在空中挥舞，“但是彼德显然很挣扎，所以卡魔拉还有德拉克斯陪着他一起跟新出炉的老爸走了，而我跟格鲁特留在船上接应你。这个档案很急吗？”  
“不。”杰森咂咂嘴，心一横直接打消了原本要让彼得一起来帮忙的念头，“我会想办法自己搞定，但是别走远，好吗？”  
火箭看起来心不甘情不愿的，但还是承诺了如果有需要，自己会在第一时间赶到。  
这个突然冒出来的老爸，杰森怎么想都觉得可疑，但是眼下最重要的还是勇度这边的派系之争。杰森非常希望这三百八十万不会变成最后的引爆点。  
然而当他们第二天在大厅里面对泾渭分明的两派人马时，杰森就知道自己的祈祷完全没有半点鸟用。  
“队长，说好的收了三百八十万就放这两个小子自由的，为什么现在钱没有拿到，但是他们却可以到处乱跑？”  
“为什么？”勇度拍了拍杰森的肩膀，“因为我们换来了杰森！你们也见识过了他的枪法，有了他的加入，别说三百八十万了，再赚三千八百万那也是分分钟的事！”  
“我们不能接受！”反对派中有人大喊，“队长你这样空口说白话谁能接受！”  
“闭嘴！怎么可以这样和队长说话！”勇度这边的人立刻叫骂回去。  
从骂战开始，两边的人马冲突开始加剧，直到不知道那哪一方的人在推挤中擦枪走火，所有人开始操家伙上演全武行。哪怕勇度怎么喊停都没有办法制止已经杀红了眼的船员。  
“队长，我和你说过了不能这样宠儿子。”克拉格林一脸沉痛的摇头看着勇度，“你看现在都成什么样子了！”  
“这和杰森或者彼得都没有关系！”勇度气咻咻的瞪着眼前的乱象，“就算我宠儿子好了，我养大的孩子我爱怎么宠还有人敢跟我叫板！”  
像是要呼应勇度的挑衅，破坏者的飞船先是剧烈的震动了一下，接着又是一阵疯狂的颠簸，好像有人拿着重炮对他们连续轰击。  
在破坏者飞船的正前方，一艘漆黑的子弹型飞船拦在他们前进的路径上。  
飞船的船身上有一个巨大的蝙蝠图案。  
蝙蝠侠单枪匹马面对眼前比他的蝙蝠飞船巨大无数倍的破坏者母舰。  
“你们绑架了不该绑的对象。”蝙蝠飞船的主武器呈现充能状态，并且对准了破坏者的舰桥，“把他们交还，或者……”  
破坏者的主电脑上显示了警告，表示蝙蝠侠的武器一但发射，将会对他们的船体造成严重损害。  
“那艘船没有经过注册。”操作台的船员按耐住紧张的情绪向勇度回报，“但是生命体征扫描显示驾驶是地球人。”  
“地球？不可能！他们的科技还没有到这种程度！”船员中有人发出了质疑。  
但是也有人略过了关于地球科技发展的问题，直接点出了威胁的源头：“是他们三个！是他们三个带来的麻烦！”  
而从对方的用字遣词看起来，是反勇度派的人。  
“自从去地球捡了那小鬼之后，他带来的就只有麻烦！”  
“队长因为他变得软弱了！”  
“没错，我们是破坏者，我们不需要跟随软弱的队长！”  
打倒勇度的呼声越来越高，在有心人的鼓噪下，他们似乎已经认定了只要打倒勇度，所有的麻烦都会一次被解决，包含外头杀气腾腾的蝙蝠飞船。  
“该死。”杰森掏出通讯器抛给提姆，“联系火箭，告诉他情况紧急。”  
接着一把抓住达米安的制服兜帽，把他拉进舰桥，“去叫老爸别炸船，让他看到你活蹦乱跳的，然后告诉他准备撤退。”  
杰森掏出武器转身加入战局，勇度的飞箭在面对一大群敌人的时候又酷又帅，但是在这种敌我难分的大混战时仍然受到了不小的限制。  
“别恋战，退到舰桥。”杰森每经过一个勇度派的船员身边，就会抓住机会这样吩咐。  
有的人很快就服从指令，且战且退。有的人则是已经受了伤有心无力，只求多杀几个对不起队长的叛徒。反勇度派的人马中也有立场不那么坚定的，想要趁机摸进勇度派的人里头一起撤退，都被杰森一一抓出来送上一枪让他趴倒——至于在在这混乱中趴倒的下场，杰森听着那一阵痛苦的尖叫，表示他一点也不同情这些背骨仔。  
勇度对他还有彼得是偏心了。  
但是杰森确定勇度每一次都会找到利润更高的活计，甚至不惜自己涉险完成任务，就为了犒赏他的船员们，这些人实际上并没有少拿好处，甚至拿得更多。  
勇度的飞箭随着自己的人马开始撤退，飞舞的越来越欢快。  
杰森拖着一个受了伤的勇度派船员冲回舰桥，“勇度！该走了！”  
飞箭脱出一条长长的红色尾巴，飞回勇度手里，在舰长踏进舰桥同时防爆门“刷”的落了下来，把反勇度派人马隔绝在外。  
“我们得弃船，提姆，你跟火箭连络上了吗？”杰森熟练的操纵控制台，读取外头的监视摄影机，反勇度派的人正在重新集结，勇度的飞箭虽然可以做到出奇不意，但前提是勇度必须要看到目标，这些人正在往监视的死角移动，并且有组织的毁掉摄影机。  
“他在来的路上。”提姆正在帮忙一个被砍断了腿的船员止血，绞紧止血带的过程让对方因为疼痛疯狂的挣扎，必须靠两个大块头的帮忙才能把他固定住，“我们得把这些伤患送到有医院的地方。”  
“相信我，我知道。”杰森皱着眉头看了他们的伤兵一圈，舰桥的空气充满了血腥味，“达米安，你跟老头连络上了没？”  
“父亲听到我的声音了，但是他坚持在没有亲眼看到我们本人之前，他不会停止武器的准备程序。”  
“那最好不过了！”勇度一掀他的深红色破坏者长风衣，坐到舰长坐上，“因为我们可能还要让他帮忙补刀呢！克拉格林，分离区块！”  
克拉格林在勇度的一声令下，拉下看起已经几百年没有动过的控制阀，并且对着旁边一排五颜六色的按钮一阵敲打之后，原本是一面墙壁的部分裂开成了层层叠叠的金属版向后收拢，宇宙中的情况直接展现在所有人面前——包含那艘炮管亮着危险的光芒的蝙蝠飞船。  
舰桥的地板开始震动，伴随着金属刮擦的刺耳声响，隐隐约约可以感觉到他们所在的区块正在脱离母舰其他的部分。  
“啊哈哈哈，没想到吧，混蛋们！”勇度得意的一拍舰长椅，“从来没有想过为什么每一次升级这艘船的时候，我从来都不改动舰桥的位置吗？”  
因为整个舰桥部分可以直接脱离剩余船体，成为一艘独立的小飞船。  
“这招够高明。”杰森不得不承认就连他自己也不知道原来破坏者的舰桥是可以这样分离移动的，“好咧，那该你上场了，布鲁西，远程启动母舰自毁，不需倒数，就现在！”  
蝙蝠布鲁西拍了两下翅膀，腾空数秒，随着他们身后的母舰开始爆出一朵一朵的火花云，蝙蝠布鲁西也跟着掉落下来，僵硬的瘫倒在杰森的手掌心里。  
“谢谢你，布鲁西。”杰森小心的把停止运作的AI宠物放进外套的里层口袋，轻轻拍了拍，“干得好。”  
达米安还在不停地和蝙蝠飞船通话，让上头的蝙蝠侠知道他们三个人都没有被爆炸影响，并且让蝙蝠飞船跟着破坏者舰桥一起移动，提姆则是收到了来自火箭的通知，新米兰号在附近的一颗原始行星等待和他们会合。  
蝙蝠飞船悬浮在勇度的破坏者舰桥上空，直到杰森、提姆还有达米安三个人在伤员之后踏出船舱，站在阳光下举起双手对着蝙蝠飞船挥舞，一路威胁着他们的武器才缓缓暗下，飞船也随着落在距离勇度等人不远的地方。  
不只是勇度，就连他的其他船员都对这艘看起来有些落后，但是却又搭配有极为强力的武器系统的地球飞船感到好奇。  
当一身漆黑的蝙蝠侠带着一身压抑阴冷的气息从飞船上走下来的时候，有几个破坏者船员甚至不由自主的后退了几步。  
“杰森的父亲是个蝙蝠妖怪？”  
“这就解释了为什么他很喜欢蝙蝠。”  
那些没有受伤的破坏者的船员们凑在一起，嘀嘀咕咕的不时用好奇又期待的眼神看着杰森，好像在期待他会突然变身成蝙蝠妖怪二号。  
对此杰森已经不想去阻止他们了。  
刚刚跳下新米兰号的火箭扶着楼梯，瞪圆了眼睛看着那个黑漆漆的男人，“我咧个去！彼得真的没有瞎说，杰森的老爸是个蝙蝠人。”  
提姆和达米安先后奔向蝙蝠侠身边，蝙蝠侠立刻抓着他们开始反反覆覆的检查起来。达米安面具下的脸迅速的泛红，从他的嘴型看起来他正在抱怨着蝙蝠侠大惊小怪，而提姆则是在证明身上所沾染的血迹不是自己的。  
杰森等到两个小的已经通过蝙蝠侠的检查，准备上前向老头报平安，却没有料到勇度竟然拦住了自己。  
蝙蝠侠的眼睛在面具后眯了起来。他不喜欢这个男人表现出来的肢体语言，好像他才是威胁，而那个蓝色皮肤的男人则是保护者。  
“嘿，那是我爸爸。”杰森拍了拍勇度的肩膀，“我知道你大概很气他轰炸你的船这件事，但是这真的是一场误会。”  
勇度回过头来看了杰森一眼，“你爸爸？”  
“呃……是啊。”杰森有些拿不准勇度的想法。  
“哼。”勇度点了点头，倨傲的抬起下巴看着沉默的蝙蝠侠，“就是那个训练了你却让你死掉的男人？”  
——喔，不。  
杰森还来不及扶额头表达他此刻的情绪，蝙蝠侠已经大步上前和勇度对峙，蝙蝠镖在手，另一只手则随时准备从腰带中摸出点有趣的小玩意儿。勇度的飞箭也随着他的口哨漂浮在他的耳朵旁，画着精巧的“8”字，随时准备贯穿敌人。  
“你在说话之前应该要多加考虑。”蝙蝠侠的声音冰冷的让杰森都打了个冷颤，“至少我不‘绑架’小孩并且养育他成为星际罪犯。”  
（嘿！彼得已经洗清了所有的罪名！我们所有人都是！——来自火箭的抗议）  
“真棒，但是我‘绑架’来的小孩顺利的长成一个恼人的大屎球，并且维持着零死亡的纪录。”勇度嘲讽的一笑，“就是亲爹也达不到我的纪录啊！”  
杰森眼看不管是蝙蝠侠还是勇度，两个人都要在对方身上凿洞出来，杰森连忙闯进两人之间，一只手推着蝙蝠侠另一只手推着勇度，想要让两人彼此退开一些。  
“好了好了，大家都冷静一下。”杰森转过头瞪着勇度，用眼神质问他在发什么疯。  
勇度像是还嫌情况不够乱似的，伸手搭上了杰森的肩膀，一把将杰森抓到自己身边来，手肘勾着杰森的脖子，而他的飞箭则是往前冲了一些，在蝙蝠侠的面前上下左右摇晃着。  
“杰森，说真的，你不考虑考虑跟着我混吗？”勇度挥手比了比他们身后的一片狼籍，“跟我混的好处可多了，光是破坏者的身份就可以让那些三流小混蛋们吓的屁滚尿流，再加上我勇度的名字，你在这片星域要横着走还是躺着走都没人管你的。”  
杰森还没来得及拒绝，蝙蝠镖已经冲着勇度的肩膀飞来，让他不得不松开杰森往旁边闪避。  
蝙蝠镖最后落在哪杰森不得而知，但是从人群的惊呼声来看应该是被破坏者们捡去传递围观了，他听到了有人在赞叹：“哇，这个做工真精细。”  
勇度的吹箭拖着红色的尾巴向蝙蝠侠的胸口冲去，黑暗骑士并没有打算要用自己胸甲的厚度去测试飞箭威力的打算，侧身避让开来，但是随着勇度的口哨，红色飞箭在空中画了一个漂亮的弧线朝着蝙蝠侠的后背再次俯冲过来。  
“勇度！你他妈发什么疯！”杰森喝骂着冲出去，用自己的背靠着蝙蝠侠的后背直面勇度的飞箭，它毫无保留的继续朝杰森俯冲而来，眼看将会直接贯穿他的脑门，旁边的火箭拿着他的枪试着把飞箭打下来，但要是有那么容易，这一支单薄的箭也不会成为勇度最大的杀器。  
杰森的眼前突然被一片黑暗笼罩，他花了两秒才反应过来那是蝙蝠侠的披风，对方突然转过身把杰森抱进怀里，弯着腰让杰森完全被自己的身体笼罩着，并且蝙蝠侠带着厚重拳套的手还在使劲地把杰森的脑袋往下按，逼他把身体缩成一颗球——这是怕飞箭穿过自己的身体还会接着刺伤杰森。  
“勇度！住手！”杰森在黑暗中大叫，“爸！不要！”  
想象中鲜血溅到身上的温热还有腥臭并没有发生在现实。勇度的飞箭绕了一个花俏的圈，停在蝙蝠侠的双眼之间距离面罩不过一指宽的距离。  
“不错。”勇度吹了声口哨，飞箭温驯的飞回主人的手掌心，“我承认你的确有对那个小子上心。尽管你的能力不怎么样。”  
勇度把飞箭收回箭袋，随着低头的动作，他才发现自己的脚边不知何时多了一片黑色的小圆珠，并且上头闪着可疑的红光。  
“哼。”蝙蝠侠的冷哼让勇度确认了他的怀疑，但是此刻他已经来不及踏出黑色圆球分布的范围外了——他甚至没有弄清楚这些机关是什么时候布下的，或许是他甩开披风的瞬间？  
“我承认你的箭玩得不错，尽管你的观察力不怎么样。”蝙蝠侠的话刚刚说完，砰砰砰砰的连续爆炸还有烟幕让从蝙蝠侠的披风底下钻出一个头的杰森看的目瞪口呆。  
火箭手中的能量枪“啪”的掉到地上他都忘了捡起来。现在的家长抢小孩都是这样在送命的边缘来回试探的吗？  
“唉呦喂，幸好彼德他爸已经走了，不然三个老爸一起上那还不炸星球啊。”火箭的小爪子拍拍胸膛，觉得有些慌。  
＊＊＊  
蝙蝠侠不喜欢外星人或者是超人类——无论在英雄或者是反派圈子里，这是常识。就像莱克斯·路瑟追着超人跑，小丑追着蝙蝠侠跑……喔，他现在可能再也追不了了，但这个比喻还是很容易理解的。  
很多人不知道的是，蝙蝠侠不喜欢这些人，并不是因为他是个种族主义者。他也有外星还有超人类朋友，他不喜欢这些人因为他们总是倚赖那些惊奇的超能力，刀枪不入或者是发出致命的能量冲击，又或者是心电感应的把戏是很方便，但是一但这些能力失控，或者是落入敌人的掌握中，所有的便利都会变成灾难。  
偏偏这些能力者们往往不把这种可能性当一回事，他们认为自己是好人，他们不可能做出伤天害理的事情，蝙蝠侠不知到这种盲目的自信是从何而来，或许是因为他们的超能力，他们因为能力而自信，有时候甚至是自大。  
为此他必须成为那个防患未然的人，尽管他的“防范”措施经常被解读成对其他人的不信任——天知道他才是最不希望这些措施派上用场的，难道所有人都觉得他乐于看到一个邪恶的超人试图把地球拿来当排球打着玩吗？  
蝙蝠侠不讨厌外星人或者是超人类——但是他也不像普罗大众对些人抱持着多高的景仰，当然，他也不会因为自己正面对着一群拥有先进武器的外星海盗而畏惧。  
哪怕他在这群强盗面前打翻了他们的头头。  
“呃，我们是不是应该要帮队长找回场子？”一个破坏者拉了拉同伴的衣袖，在对方耳边小声地询问。  
“但是他放倒了队长！那是队长！你觉得我们跟队长1V1的下场会是？”他的同伴握紧了手里的能量枪，紧张的咽了口口水。  
“别说1V1，就是5V1我们也不够队长宰的……喔，我懂你的意思了。”提问的破坏者灵光一闪，觉得自己找到了一条最正确的道路。  
他鼓起勇气捂着在叛乱中被刺伤的肚子来到蝙蝠侠的面前，努力让自己百分之百吓哭小孩的凶脸上露出和善的笑容。  
蝙蝠侠缓缓转过头去看着这个突然跑出来的破坏者，对方看起来已经受了伤，但是如果他打算采取不明智的举动，蝙蝠侠也不会因为他的伤而手软。  
“这位是杰森的爸爸吧，欸，伯父您好。”破坏者笑呵呵的伸出手，掌心上放着一件小装置，如果提姆此时靠近一些，他就会认出来那是通用的翻译器，“您第一次来我们这里，这是一件翻译装置，希望可以对您有帮助。”  
蝙蝠侠垂下眼看着那件小小的辅助产品，抬起头再看向面前破坏者时，他只想问问对方是不是还伤到脑子了。  
没看到他一路跟这个勇度说了多少话吗？他当然是自备了翻译器才过来的，虽然是两个不同的宇宙，但是根据正义联盟从彼德·奎尔身上收集到的资料，这里的种族虽然和他们的宇宙有所差异，但是语言并没有太大的分歧，英语还是一样的英语，只是有些宇宙种族他们这里没有，因此语言的名称不同。  
打个比方，原本应该是氪星人居住的位置，在这里是另一个叫做永恒神族的族群所在，蝙蝠侠等人所知道的氪星语其实也就几乎等同于永恒神族所使用的语言，当然会有其他细微的差异，但是对于这次短暂的接触已经足够了。  
“不必，我自有准备。”蝙蝠侠对着眼前已经开始冒冷汗的破坏者点了点头，并没有伸手去拿他提供的翻译器。  
破坏者有些忐忑地看了看勇度倒下的，还在冒烟的地方，再看蝙蝠侠的时候只差没有双膝一软跪求不杀了。  
“你的伤口正在出血。”蝙蝠侠指了指对方的肚子，破坏者用手压住的地方血液正在汹涌的从指缝间流出来，“你需要医疗照护。”  
“喔……喔！这没什么，我流过比这更多血都没事的！”  
蝙蝠侠无视了他面前高度紧张的破坏者，以一种理所应当的姿态接管了全局，包括确认现场的医疗负责人、评估伤者的严重程度、确认可用的物资以及最近的医疗院所。  
勇度从一片烟幕中爬出来，脑壳里还在嗡嗡作响，看东西都充满了重影的时候，他仅存的手下除了正在扇风想让烟雾散得快一些的克拉格林以外，其他都在蝙蝠精还有他的三只小蝙蝠精面前排队报到。  
“这他妈是怎么回事？”勇度一开口就急忙捂住自己的耳朵想要减缓剧烈的耳鸣，该死的蝙蝠精炸弹，那些烟雾里不知道都是些什么成分，他现在就没有一个感官是正常运作的。  
“在你晕过去的时候，杰森的爸爸正在分配医疗资源。”克拉格林指了指那边的四人组，“平心而论，他把局面控制的挺好。”  
能不好吗？  
克拉格林可是亲眼看到几个胆子大的想要“教训”地球蝙蝠精，结果反而被杰森以外的那两只小蝙蝠精给反过来教训了一顿，说到这个克拉格林就想要感叹一番地球人的阴险，明明就是大蝙蝠精养的小蝙蝠精，偏偏要取个鸟名字，伪装成知更鸟精。  
啧啧，真是心机深重。  
蝙蝠侠一早就注意到勇度和克拉格林的动作，但是他并不打算介入。他的烟雾弹是针对未知种族的外星人设计的，以联盟的资料库为基准，基本上对已知的外星种族都会有不同层级的影响，虽然不像针对性的武器那样致命，但是用来扰敌已经足够了。  
他相当确定勇度现在就算没死也是难受的想要找个坑把自己埋了。杰森的爹——哪怕是干爹，也不是随随便便什么人都可以当的！  
看看，他的儿子们办事多么井井有条。蝙蝠侠裹紧了披风在飞船的阴影下紧盯着每一个来排队报到的破坏者。  
达米安的手里捧着一片投影屏幕，上面列出照片还有个人资料，是杰森从舰桥的主电脑上存出来的人事档案。每一个破坏者都要先在达米安这边核对过身份，才会被他分配给医疗人员，视他们现在仅存的两位船医手上忙碌的程度而定。  
提姆负责安排把重伤的伤患送往距离最近而且可以最优先处理的医院。新米兰号上的系统已经被他完全摸透了，此刻他正从船舱上跳下来和火箭交代运送伤患的事项：“新米兰号再上一个人就出发！去哪一间医院我已经输入导航了。”  
火箭拿起提姆递给他的个人终端看了起来：“为什么又是不同的医院，就不能把他们全都打包丢去一间大医院就好了吗？”  
“不，我们都知道勇度还有破坏者不是什么朋友满天下的家伙。”提姆不知道从哪里又弄出一个个人终端开始在上头戳来戳去，说话的时候眼神都没有离开过荧幕，“依照伤势的严重程度还有类型把他们送到不同的医院可以最大程度避免他们被敌人。你知道他们每个人头上或多或少都顶着几万块的赏金吧？”  
“知道、知道。”火箭嘟嘟囔囔的跳上新米兰号，“真要命，老子当初跟着彼得混可不是来当司机的。”  
说是这么说，但是新米兰号还是缓缓起飞并且冲进空间跳跃点里。  
提姆的嘴角微微勾了起来，计算好新米兰号来回的时间，还有剩余的燃料量之后，拉开嗓子跑向临时等候区的伤者：“第八、十一还有十四号请准备，十分钟后你们搭下一班船去就医。”  
杰森正在蝙蝠飞船旁边和没有受伤的机师一起检查蝙蝠飞船的状态，毕竟是穿越了一个宇宙，杰森可不希望船只出现什么隐患。  
“这种组合真是太神奇了！”破坏者机师几乎把整个脑袋都塞进了飞船肚子里，只有他激动的声音不断的传出来，“我从未想过还可以有这种方式！但是怎么说呢……这种结构还是比较不稳定的，我来看看要怎么改……”  
“这套引擎的原型应该是参考米兰号的。你可以看燃油泵跟主齿轮箱，还可以看到米兰号的影子。”杰森同样曲着身体缩在蝙蝠飞船肚子下，打着手电把一些部件指给机师看，“啊，这个部分就是我们那个宇宙的设计习惯……”  
“没错，可以看得出来。猎户星4300型的引擎都有这种特征。”机师哼哼了几声继续鼓捣着，杰森从飞船底下探出头来，对着蝙蝠侠比了一个内部通用的“安心”手势，继续去检查飞船的结构还有稳定度。  
蝙蝠侠骄傲的抬高了下巴。他的儿子们真是太优秀了！  
说起来，超人家里也有个男孩子。蝙蝠侠深深觉得应该要让那孩子多和他家的男孩们一起玩，他的儿子们肯定可以给肯特家的男孩带来正面积极的影响。身为一个好友，他以父亲的立场出发，越想越觉得这是一个好主意。  
也算是感谢超人这一次大力协助他进行这场跨宇宙的任务。  
勇度摇摇晃晃的来到蝙蝠侠身边，一只手还在耳朵里掏呀掏的，一看就知道耳鸣的后遗症还没有完全缓解。  
“我说蝙蝠精，你有没有看到彼德？”勇度半眯着眼睛张望着，“我有看到他的船，还有看到他的啮齿队友，但是我怎么没看到那个小浑球。”  
对于“蝙蝠精”这个称号，蝙蝠侠以嘴角下垂两度作为回应，勇度理所当然的没有发觉，还在人群里面搜寻彼得。  
老实说，勇度·乌冬塔此人倒也不如彼德·奎尔所说的那么恶劣。蝙蝠侠相信当年的“绑架”肯定别有隐情，彼得所说勇度没有杀掉他是因为他身材瘦小可以爬通风孔偷东西的理由，蝙蝠侠简直懒得指出这里有多大的漏洞。  
如果勇度只是需要一个矮小的手下来帮他完成特殊任务，那么他根本不需要千里迢迢到地球抓一个小孩。而彼得和宇宙唯一的联系就是他的父亲，但是杰森十分确定勇度多年来从未在他们面前提起过彼得的父亲。这一切都让绑架的动机显得扑朔迷离。  
“彼得？”跑来跑去指挥人群的提姆在经过勇度面前时停下了脚步，“他不在这里的。”  
“什么意思叫做不在这里？我看到他的老鼠脸朋友了。”勇度朝着新米兰号的方向指了指，火箭正在朝着往上面抬伤患的人吼吼叫叫。  
“我听说他跟他爸爸离开了。”提姆皱着眉头回想了一下，“嗯，还有他的另外两个队员一起。火箭是因为要接应杰森所以没有跟着一起去。”  
勇度的表情在提姆离开后陷入一片空白。蝙蝠侠在心中把“彼得的父亲”这一项画上了重点标记。  
“我合理的推测你认识彼得·奎尔的父亲。”蝙蝠侠和彼得相处的时间并不长，但是他可以清清楚楚的看出来那个年轻人对于“父亲”这个角色充满了向往。在他和孩子们互动的过程中他总是可以感受到来自奎尔的羡慕的眼神。  
如果勇度自始至终都认识彼得的父亲，那么当初绑架的原因或许就跟此人脱不了关系。  
“认识？哈，你想的太单纯了。”勇度笑了一声，充满了讽刺还有浓浓的怨气，“你这蝙蝠精精带上你的小崽子们哪来的滚回哪去吧。好好对杰森，那是个难得的好小子。”  
勇度甩了甩头，打算爬回破坏者舰桥，却被蝙蝠侠拦住了去路。  
“你打算去追彼得·奎尔。”  
“是又如何，蝙蝠精，你找到你的娃了，剩下的事情跟你没有屁的关系。”  
“你已经让奎尔与他的家人失去了多年的相处时光，如果你真的关心那个年轻人，或许你应该让他和家人团聚。”蝙蝠侠可以看得出来勇度并不是对彼得毫无感情，或许他和彼得的父亲之间有私人恩怨，但是这并不是剥夺父子之间宝贵时光的正当理由。  
勇度看着蝙蝠侠的眼神像是在看宇宙第一号的大傻瓜。  
“听着，蝙蝠精。”勇度垮下肩膀，疲累的呼出一口气，看着面前裹在黑色装甲中，像个该死机器人的蝙蝠侠，“你是个爱子成狂的老爸，很好，祝福你阖家平安。但是你要知道，不是每个老爹都爱孩子，对某些人来说孩子不过是……嗯，消耗品。”  
即使隔着面罩，光是从下巴的线条勇度也可以看出来那只蝙蝠精正在怀他的话的可信度。这不重要，重要的是他得去把彼得抓回来，在他沉浸在爸爸的美梦中直到自己死的连骨头都不剩之前。  
前提是这只蝙蝠精可以不要再花式拦他的路，这家伙是会读心吗？不然为什么他知道自己下一步要往哪里走？  
“解释。”蝙蝠侠不接受遮遮掩掩的说词，他要的是真相。彼得·奎尔是个好小子，虽然有些浮躁，有些轻挑，但是如果他此刻正在危险之中，在蝙蝠侠的能力范围内他不介意帮个忙。  
前提是他知道前因后果。  
“你是不会放我走的就是？”勇度掀起了风衣，飞箭微微发出红光，“老子是真的不介意在你身上挖个洞的。”  
“并且同时彻底失去行动力？”蝙蝠侠亮出了不久前才放倒过勇度的黑色烟雾弹，“如果你愿意说明清楚，可以不用发展到这种局面。”  
勇度有些忌惮的看了看那些烟雾弹，露出了嫌恶的表情指着蝙蝠侠，“你真他妈混帐，你知道吗？”  
“你不是第一个这么说的。”蝙蝠侠收回了烟雾弹，勇度的辱骂看起来对他完全没有半点影响，“现在，说吧。”  
“好啦！”勇度双手往空中一举，又颓丧地垂下，“那是好几年前的事了。在我成为破坏者之前，我在克里帝国当了二十多年的奴隶，后来我的老队长救了我，告诉我只要遵守破坏者的纪律，我就是他们的一员。那时候我还太年轻，愚蠢又贪婪，我想要和他还有其他的队长一样。我想要和他们平起平坐，当个大人物，你懂吗？伊戈——彼得的老爹，就是在那时候找上我的。”  
蝙蝠侠从头到尾就只有“嗯”了一声，没有其他任何评价。这让勇度觉得有些庆幸，却又有点失落，他觉得自己好像在对一堵墙说话。  
“他让我四处去帮他找孩子，给了我名字、星球，甚至是详细的城市还有孩子他妈的名字。”勇度仰头看向已经暗下来的天色，“我没有多问为什么他不自己去接孩子，我也没问他没事搞这么多小孩出来做什么，他付钱很大方，我帮他找到孩子送过去，就这么简单。”  
“那你又为什么没有把彼得·奎尔送给伊戈，就跟以往一样。既然你的目的是钱，而你也已经送了不少孩子过去给你的雇主，为什么在轮到彼得·奎尔的时候你改变了主意。”蝙蝠侠继续追问。  
“因为我发现伊戈是个疯子！”勇度的语气中充满了压抑的怒气，不知道是针对伊戈，还是针对曾经帮助过伊戈的自己，“那些小孩，他自己的孩子们。我送到他家门口的时候都是健健康康活蹦乱跳的，在伊戈手下全死了，没有一个例外。我知道还有其他人在帮伊戈送孩子过去，即使我不去地球接彼得，伊戈也会找其他人去，他是我名单上的最后一个，我不会让他也成为伊戈的疯狂牺牲品。”  
勇度看着蝙蝠侠，眼中明白地写着如果他不让开，那么即使要再打一场也无妨的决心：“我这辈子就没做过多少好事，不像你，你的小鬼们说你是个英雄，他们崇拜你。我是个臭流氓，绑架犯，通缉我的星球手脚加起来都不够数，但是至少我还可以让那个蠢孩子不要傻呼呼的去送死。所以你现在是要让开还是继续杵在这，蝙蝠精？”  
蝙蝠侠看了看勇度的破坏者舰桥，再看看旁边已经逐渐减少，但还是迫切需要医疗的伤患们，仍旧稳稳地站在原地不动。  
“喔，你别以为我刚才对你手下留情……”勇度的飞箭迅猛的从箭袋冲出来，却被一把古怪的剑给挡住了。  
持剑的人是杰森，那个会咬人的小弟弟黏在杰森的身边，活像个骄傲的小公鸡。  
“放轻松，勇度。他没有让开是因为他要跟你一起去。”杰森朝蝙蝠侠扬了扬眉毛，“别跟我说你不是这么想的，Ｂ，你不是那种会坐视我们的朋友自寻死路的人。”  
达米安一副不情愿的表情，但是他说出来的话却和他的臭脸完全相反：“如果奎尔曾经拯救过这个宇宙，那么让他在此丧命显然是对人才的一种浪费。”  
蝙蝠侠看了眼他的二儿子，又看了看明显已经开始摩拳擦掌的小儿子，迈开脚步从勇度身边经过，直接登上了属于勇度的船：“我要知道关于这个伊戈，以及和彼得·奎尔同行的人的一切。清点船上的必需品，列出清单给我。关于伤患还有其他船员的安置计划，距离这里最近的补给星球。”  
杰森和达米安专注听完蝙蝠侠的号令，一次齐声：“了解”之后一大一小分头执行任务，只剩下勇度一个人被留在原地，看着地球蝙蝠精在他的船上东摸摸西看看，还会露出不满意的表情。  
“你这家伙，这是我的船！”勇度气咻咻的冲上船准备把这个反客为主的家伙教训一顿。  
“那你应该最清楚船上有哪些武器，还有这次任务可能需要的消耗品，这项工作就交给你了。”蝙蝠侠把任务分配的理直气壮。  
勇度回过神来的时候，他已经在几百年没开过的小仓库里乖乖地蹲着清点耗材了。  
不对啊！明明是开他的船，用他的设备，去救他的儿子，为什么他这个爹反而像个打杂的小弟而那只蝙蝠精才是正主？  
地球蝙蝠，太可怕了！  
＊＊＊  
今天要是有人求助正义联盟，肯定会发现这些英雄们一个个都摊在位子上，十分神似某位亚洲演员在情境喜剧中瘫坐在沙发上的颓废姿势。  
“所以……蝙蝠去找他儿子们了。”绿灯侠心疼的看着他的戒指，上面显示的剩余能量说他刚刚和毁灭地球的魔王级反派生死搏斗过，绝对没有人会怀疑。  
钢骨整个人看上去像是随时会栽倒在路上，这副模样要是让斯通博士看到了，肯定认为他们假内勤值班之名恶整他的儿子，看看，这完全就是过劳的标准样板！  
“我想是吧？”闪电侠正在用比平常快了一倍的速度消灭手里的食物，其他人甚至很惊讶他的嘴竟然还有空档可以说话，“说真的，蝙蝠面对敌人都没有这么可怕。”  
“当事情牵扯到自己的孩子的时候，作家长的总是会比较情绪化。”超人试着帮蝙蝠侠解释，尽管他也知道蝙蝠侠的反应是比普通家长激烈数倍，但是说实在的，蝙蝠家的孩子每次出事都是惊天动地等级的那种。  
绿灯侠抓了抓头发，在椅子上换了个姿势让自己瘫的舒服点：“天啊，如果这就是养孩子的生活，那我还是继续保持单身吧。”  
闪电侠倒是没有像绿灯侠那样对养孩子感到排斥，他又消灭了一包薯片，这才放慢了速度加入对话：“我倒是觉得有孩子也挺好的。如果是个女孩子，那么艾瑞斯就可以带她一起逛街买漂亮的衣服，如果是男孩子的话，我可以教他怎么打球，听他讲暗恋的女孩子的困扰……”  
“然后等他们长大了，你发现小公主变成叛逆少女，你每天都担心她带回来的庞克小混蛋会让她心碎，但是如果提醒她，她只会嫌你是过时的老古董。然后可爱的甜心男孩变成厌世中二少年，每天晚餐你都要担心接到警局的电话要去把他接回家。”绿灯侠干巴巴的戳破了闪电侠脑袋上刚刚冒出来的粉色幻想泡泡。  
钢骨气息恹恹的又补了一刀：“等他们搬出去上大学，你每天都在担心她会不会被坏男人搞大了肚子，或者反过来说，用下半身思考的家伙搞大了别人家的肚子。干嘛这样看我？这种事情校园里多的是，我还可以引用数据，青少年的初次性经验年龄平均是十九岁……”  
闪电侠手里还捏着薯片，但是表情已经不像刚开始聊天的时候那样轻快，看上去好像心里有什么东西碎掉了。  
“哪有这么糟糕，孩子们还是很可爱的。”神奇女侠像是想到了什么温暖的画面，眼中也扬起了笑意，“就算在叛逆期，如果能好好和他们聊聊，有时候他们叛逆的原因真的是让人哭笑不得。”  
“那是因为他们喜欢妳。如果他们不喜欢妳，打定主意想要闹妳的话……”绿灯侠大概是陷入某种不好的回忆中，整个人看起来都阴沈了不少，“不过如果是大超那种乖宝宝我相信还是人见人爱的啦！”  
突然被点名，超人有些手足无措的放下正在和露易丝发信息的手机，不好意思的笑了笑：“其实……我也不是真的很令人省心的孩子。”  
“怎么可能！你这个童子军！”  
“不要把捡小猫小狗回家之类的事情当成‘不省心’啊！那不算的，不算！”  
在朋友们的起哄中，超人只好自爆了几件他在斯莫维尔高中干的糟心事，当然有些是在氪石的影响下做出的反常叛逆举动（当然他省略了氪石的部分），但也有一些完全不知道为什么，但是等到他回过神来事情就差点一发不可收拾的糗事。  
瞭望塔里一时之间充满了此起彼落的大笑，或者是“骗人！”、“不可能！”之类的惊呼。  
原本颓废的气氛逐渐被活力替换，看到他的朋友们重新打起精神来，超人觉得自己这些黑料爆的也算是有价值了。  
就在他以为今天可以提早回家，和老婆孩子共享温情时光的时候，瞭望塔的警报器嗡嗡的响了起来。  
“看吧，又一个我不想要孩子的理由。”绿灯在主控台前阅读引发警报的事件内容，嘴里叨念着，“要嘛当个总是缺席家庭晚餐的爸爸，要嘛就是跟蝙蝠一样带着一串小鸟跟他一起干活。好的……似乎是卡德摩斯实验室，嘿，我记得蝙蝠不是一直很怀疑这个机构吗？”  
“看上去只是普通的实验室意外？”闪电侠凑上去看了一眼，“要去调查一下吗？就算帮蝙蝠一个忙了。”  
提到蝙蝠侠，正义联盟的成员们一起停下来思考如果蝙蝠侠回来了，知道有这么一个潜入的机会但是所有人都没有把握它……  
“没错！我们应该要彻底的调查！”  
“必须的，这么高级的实验室竟然出现这种低级错误，太可疑了！”  
“彻查！彻查！”  
超人还有神奇女侠看着联盟的伙伴们风风火火的准备前往事件现场，彼此交换了一个无奈的笑容。看来蝙蝠侠把每个人留下的心理阴影可不是一点半点。  
“瞭望塔就交给我吧，你们男孩们好好玩。”神奇女侠挥了挥手走回自己的位置上，超人则是跟上了先头部队的脚步赶往卡德摩斯实验室。  
事实证明，这间实验室真的不是正经实验室，好吧，据说莱克斯·路瑟在这里有投资，那就說明了一切。  
超人还有其他英雄们是踏着正义的步伐，威风凛凛的冲入实验室的。当他们在里头溜了一圈，把该抓的该揍的该拆的该销毁的都搞定了，准备打报告给蝙蝠侠的时候，他们是带着八卦的气息还有一个小尾巴。  
“大超，你的报告我会一眨眼帮你搞定的。”闪电侠拍了拍超人的肩膀，并且对超人边多出来，正在东张西望的小尾巴露出一个安抚的微笑，“你刚才在下面干的很好，小超。”  
被称为小超的少年疑惑的把头转向闪电侠，像是要确认对方在跟他说话：“小超？”  
“没错啊！他是大超。”闪电侠指向超人，然后又指向小超，脸上的笑容阳光的完全不像刚刚和一群基因改造生物搏斗过，“你就是小超啰。”  
“喔。”少年仰头看了看超人，见对方似乎没有反对的意思，这才小声的向闪电侠说了声谢谢。  
“不客气，明天见啦。”闪电侠最后朝小超笑了一下，化作一道红色的残影冲入卡德摩斯实验室的残骸中。  
超人拍了拍少年的肩膀唤起他的注意力，和超人一模一样的蓝眼睛立刻专注的看过来，一瞬间让超人觉得他正在被一只刚刚带回家正在熟悉环境的小狗盯着。  
“呃，他们还要留下来调查现场，你先跟我回家，然后我们再安排后续事项好吗？”超人试着让自己听起来用的是商量的口吻，在卡德摩斯的秘密实验室里他们都见识到了少年并不喜欢被命令。  
作为克隆人，被当成武器对待，这个年轻人大概从“出生”开始就被夺走了太多的选择。尽管他不可能放任一个有超能力但是不通人情世故的克隆少年到处乱跑，超人还是希望自己听起来不要太像卡德摩斯的研究人员。  
少年没有太多的抵抗，甚至堪称顺从的点点头，这让超人松了一大口气。  
“好，那……你在这里等一下，我要先联络家人安排一些事情。”  
超人和电话里的人交谈的声音并没有逃过克隆少年的耳朵，他知道电话那头的女人是“露易丝”，还有另一个小男孩“乔”，他们是超人的“家人”。  
他知道“家人”的定义，超人的家人对他而言应该同路人一样无关紧要，但是不知道为什么，听见超人讲电话的语气，还有那个女人和小孩快活的声音，让他突然觉得自己才是无足轻重的那一个。  
“都安排好了。来吧，孩子。”超人切断电话朝他走来，并且对他伸手做出邀请的手势。  
于是那双手扶着他飞向天空。  
＊＊＊  
克拉克抱着他的蝙蝠侠马克杯坐在厨房享受久违的宁静。  
乔对于小超的到来表现的异常兴奋，整个晚上几乎都绕着克隆少年团团转，要不是露易丝岔开话题开始用学校还有课外活动分散乔的注意力，克拉克都有点担心少年会不会被吓的直接破墙逃走。  
“乔今天晚上HIGH过头了，我看他明天八成会赶不上校车。”露易丝走进厨房拉开椅子坐下，有些无奈的摇头，克拉克全程听见了母子两个人对于就寝安排的小小争执，基本上就是乔撒娇耍赖想要和新来的小哥哥一起睡，被露易丝不容妥协地拒绝了。  
“谢谢妳，露易丝，我知道这很突然，谢谢妳把事情安排的这么顺利。”克拉克朝眼前的妻子投去感激的眼神，“我一路上都在担心小乔会不会觉得自己的地位被危及了之类的，妳懂的，独生子女的独占欲。”  
露易丝翻了一个白眼，完全没有工作时精明干练女记者的模样，举起已经放凉了的马克杯示意坐在对面的丈夫直接热视线温茶。  
“拜托，我要是连一个孩子都没法搞定，我要怎么去应付那些难搞一百倍的政商名流弄到独家专访，嗯？”  
“是是是，是我不好，小看了普利策奖得主的高深功力。”  
克拉克故作惊恐的向露易丝讨饶，随后两个人相视而笑。露易丝问起了布鲁斯还有他的孩子的问题，克拉克向她保证联盟已经尽了最大努力，确保他们的朋友还有那几个孩子可以平安回，剩下的就是保持信心还有诚心为他们祈祷。  
露易丝转过头看向儿子所在的房间，几不可闻的叹息了一声：“有时候我真是弄不明白布鲁斯的想法，我是说……罗宾们都只是孩子，还是没有超能力的普通人，不管他们受过多么严格的训练，一点危险就可能要了他们的命。今天发生在布鲁斯身上的这些事，哪怕任何一件发生在乔的身上，我都……”  
“我知道。但是想想我们每天都在做些什么，我们又怎么能期待孩子们乖乖听话，当个什么都不知的普通人呢？”克拉克曾经也是反对“罗宾”这个少年英雄的人之一，认为让孩子们卷入危险的打击犯罪行动是极不负责的。然而随着和布鲁斯的友谊加深，他也渐渐了解布鲁斯的想法。  
“与其让孩子们因为少年心性偷偷摸摸地模仿我们的作为，不如让我们先严格训练他们，确认他们有足以自保的能力。总好过他们私底下进行英雄行动而在我们不知道的地方遭遇危险来得好。”克拉克没有提到即使在成年人的保护下，仍然有少年英雄殒命。  
他甚至不敢“想像”这件事要是发生在他的屋檐下，他会怎么做。  
因此当露易丝提起关于克隆少年的话题时，克拉克发自心底的感到放松，他们终于可以逃离这个阴暗的话题。  
“我其实还没有想好该怎么面对他，讲真话，我从来没有想过有一天会面对自己的克隆人是一个孩子。”克拉克揉着脸颊不知道该如何是好。  
他不明白卡德摩斯的人是怎么做到的，试图在地球上克隆氪星人总是会伴随快速的劣化现象，比如莱克斯·路瑟曾经试图克隆他，最后却造出了比札罗一样。  
问题来了，如果对方是他的邪恶版本，那么克拉克可以毫无挂碍的把他打败，之后看是要怎么把他关起来，一切简单明了。可这是一个孩子，一个在试管里面诞生，所有的“知识”都是被灌进脑子里的孩子。  
克拉克看到了他今晚见到月亮的时候，那赞叹的表情。而看在老天的份上，今天的月亮有一大半都藏在云层后面，根本没什么好看的。  
但是对那个克隆少年来说，这是他第一次看到“月亮”。  
“你自己也说了，他是个孩子。克隆人与否不重要，用对孩子的方式对待他就好了。”露易丝一只手撑着脸颊，歪着头看向她苦恼的丈夫，“说起来，他叫什么？在餐桌上他说自己是‘超级小子’，我猜那是个代号，但是他的名字？”  
“说实话，我不觉得卡德摩斯会有帮实验项目取名字的闲情逸致。”克拉克皱了皱眉头，光想起他在卡德摩斯实验室里所看到的一切，都让他觉得反胃。  
“那这可以是个好开始。”露易丝用提着马克杯的手指向克拉克，“给他个名字，让他当个真‘小子’而不是什么见鬼的实验计划产品。”  
克拉克在心里给了自己一拳，他怎么没有想到这么基础的一点呢？人人都有名字，代表了自己从哪里来，承载了父母或者是命名长辈的希望还有祝福。  
一个属于超级小子的名字会是个很好的开始。  
“妳说得对，这是个好主意！”克拉克欣喜的起身开始在厨房绕起圈，脑中开始展现一连串普通青少年应该做的事，“他应该去上学，见更多的人，学习和同年龄的人相处，喔！还有鼓励他寻找兴趣，这是表现自我的一项重要活动！爸和妈常常说……”  
露易丝好笑地看着克拉克根据自己的经验列出一项又一项十几岁青少年应该做的事，终于忍不住打断对方滔滔不绝的十年计划。  
“提问，如果他也想要加入英雄活动？”  
克拉克的“普通少年养成计划”被重重的踩下煞车。是啊，万一超级小子也想要和他们做一样的事怎么办呢？  
他要拿什么立场来鼓励他或者阻止他？  
任何一个好心人都可以做到他原先设想的，帮助一个彷徨的孩子融入社会，成为功能健全的人。但是英雄活动可是处处充满危险，他要拿什么来对一个孩子——严格来说只有十六周大——的生命负责？  
“呃……或许我还是等布鲁斯回来再说好了。”克拉克尴尬的摸摸后脑勺，但是另一个经常和布鲁斯一起在他脑袋中出现的名字弹了出来，“或许我可以去问问阿尔弗雷德？他帮蝙蝠带过这么多小鸟，他肯定很有心得！”  
露易丝赞许的给了克拉克一个深吻，一通电话还有一阵复杂而冗长的说明之后，哥谭之旅的日期被顺利地敲定了下来。  
＊＊＊  
迪克·格雷森原本抱着相对愉快的心情在大宅等着克拉克。  
那天电话里面克拉克提到了他的少年克隆人，并且希望得到阿福的建议，迪克对于超人的少年克隆体还是抱着那么一点好奇的，一个缩小版的超人光是想像就觉得很可爱。  
门铃响起的时候迪克几乎是用飞奔的冲去开门，映入眼帘的是小记者打扮的克拉克·肯特，还有他身边穿着超人T恤的少年。  
“你好，迪克。”克拉克笑呵呵的和迪克打招呼，并且推了推他旁边的少年，让他上前一步，“这就是我和你们提过的孩子，名字叫做康纳——康纳·肯特。”  
康纳·肯特的大名如同一阵惊雷炸裂在迪克耳边。  
根据来自平行地球的可靠资料，这个康纳·肯特在未来很有可能把他们家的小痴汉……不，小侦探提姆给……  
“你好，康纳。”迪克严肃的伸出手和眼前看起来完全无害，甚至还有点傻气的少年交握，“我想我们在未来的日子里会有很多机会熟悉起来的。”  
弟弟的氪星人，必须要严格的调教！  
克拉克听着迪克的心跳，还有对方那肃穆的神情，不由得再一次觉得来求助蝙蝠家真是太正确了！看看，这是多么认真负责充满使命感的态度啊！  
肯定能给孩子正能量影响的！


	2. 【综英美】Family Matters (28) (亲情向/无CP)

究竟是为什么，事情会变成这样的呢？

林肯·马奇一边承受着来自蝙蝠侠无情地殴打，一边思考着他一直以来的安排究竟是什么地方出了纰漏。

首先是作为政治家出现在韦恩家的社交圈中，在第一次暗杀布鲁斯·韦恩的行动失败之后，他得出了布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠的结论（普通的富家子弟绝不可能身上插了几把刀之后从那样的高塔上摔出去，还可以活蹦乱跳的到医院来探病），为此他改变了计划，强烈的暗示蝙蝠侠猫头鹰法庭是真实存在的——不论是法庭干掉了蝙蝠侠（布鲁斯）或者是蝙蝠侠重创法庭，对他来说都是极好的结果。

当蝙蝠侠落入法庭的陷阱的时候，他开心的都想要冲上韦恩塔顶放烟火了！只不过他才开心没几天，法庭那里就传来消息，说迷宫被攻破了，蝙蝠侠也逃离了。就连利爪都被抓走，相信不用多久蝙蝠侠就会知道法庭是如何创造出利爪这种近乎不朽的战士。

法庭需要资金重新打造新的基地，这表示很快法庭就会发现钱已经快要被他掏空的事，他不可能把钱还给法庭，但他也不会乖乖等着对方来取他性命。因此他将自己的名字放入利爪的刺杀名单中，并且暗中准备了利爪们服用的药物——只等利爪“杀死”他之后，他就会得到与利爪们相同的生命力，届时法庭如果还打算继续追杀他，他也有一线生机了。

然而就是这样置死地而后生的计划，都被蝙蝠侠破坏了。那个家伙竟然带着一窝蝙蝠（活生生的！）来“拯救”他。果然，布鲁斯·韦恩就是生来坏他好事的——抢走了本该属于他的那部分资源，放任他在破败的福利院里独自腐朽，就连布鲁斯·韦恩的另一个身份蝙蝠侠也专门坏他的好事！

他的最后一步棋是利用法庭的高层们对他的信任还未消失殆尽，设下了一场鸿门宴将他们一网打尽，接着策划了“林肯·马奇之死”这场震惊全城的刺杀事件。法庭一下子失去了全部的高层，所要面对的混乱就是他上位的绝佳时机，只要他宰了蝙蝠侠，那群无头苍蝇似的普通成员毫无疑问会对自己接任领导人一事表示赞同。

哥谭将再也没有猫头鹰法庭、没有蝙蝠侠，只有他——汤玛斯·韦恩二世，哥谭将会是他的城市。

应该是这样没错，绝佳的计划。

为了引起布鲁斯的兴趣，当他们两个独处的时候刻意和他说了许多真假掺半的谎言。平时不会注意，但是一但怀疑的种子发芽了，细细探索就会发现许多漏洞存在。他都已经做到这个地步了，为什么来的竟然是蝙蝠侠的那群小跟班们？还把他当成傻瓜一样，在他面前胡言乱语（红头罩和夜翼），或者把他当作不存在似的，当着他的面互相玩闹（罗宾与红罗宾），甚至把他当成笑话一样观看取乐（星火与军火库）。

就算他不像那群阿卡汉的疯子一样名号掷地有声，至少也要有点基本的尊严吧！

现在这样他的角色定位根本是逢年过节上门添乱的极品亲戚，而不是即将踹翻蝙蝠侠的新一代哥谭之星啊！落差太大了，就算计划赶不上变化也不是这样的吧？

蝙蝠侠一拳砸在林肯·马奇的胸口，让他差点一口气喘不上来。他虽然得到了利爪的回复力，但这不表示他被打伤的时候不会感到疼痛。

“很好，果然就和我想的一样，你和我注定是要——”兄弟相残。

他原本是想要这么说的。

但是那四个没教养的混蛋在他有机会说出这句话之前就从蝙蝠侠背后窜出来，一涌而上把他摁在地上，劈头盖脸就是一阵胖揍，完全不觉得四打一是多么下流卑鄙的手段。

“天啊，一直都处于被围殴的那一方，突然立场转换了才发现原来这种感觉真是畅快。”夜翼。

“总算是明白为什么绿灯们即使过五必团灭还是坚持要用军团的模式了，振臂一呼就有一群小伙伴跟着打，那场面、那气势……真的不能怪他们。”红罗宾。

“我说的没错吧？以后啊，就是大宇宙时代了，当义警也是要与时具进的，大宇宙义警第一原则就是能群殴我们绝不单挑！听好了，万一真要碰上单挑的情况，想办法拖到我方援军抵达，然后继续群殴，这是经验之谈，学起来保证不会后悔的。”红头罩，每一句话都说的铿锵有力。

被群殴的林肯·马奇此刻气的连那句“妈卖批”都喊不出来，他的一生中见过不少无耻的手段，猫头鹰法庭的手法尤甚，但是猫头鹰法庭至少还会拿块遮羞布掩饰一下，像红头罩这般无耻的如此理直气壮之人，他还是第一次看到。

“哼！”唯一一个没有说话的就是罗宾，但是林肯·马奇最想要用眼神瞪死的就是这个矮冬瓜。

他才不相信这个小鬼每一刀都是朝着他两腿之间的某个部位砍是冥冥之中的神秘巧合！

“你的出现提醒了我，韦恩家族不容许有任何会玷污其名声的存在，一丝一毫的可能性都要杜绝在巢中。”罗宾的刀又一次戳向林肯的裆部，逼得他拼着脑袋磕在墙上也要往后缩，勉强和断子绝孙的命运擦肩而过，“啧，我下手很干净利落的。你别乱动，很快就结束了。”

“小小年纪就想着给别人去势，你妈知道你有这毛病吗！”林肯借着的身上新型护甲才支撑到现在，原本他对于法庭最新开发的装甲极有信心，这套盔甲是为了利爪量身打造，可以让利爪超强的体质发挥到极限。

简单而言之，如果用外力加强一个普通人挥拳的力道，到了一定的程度就可能会导致人类的手受到严重的伤害，但是利爪有非凡的回复力，因此在施加外力辅助的时候可以不考虑如何避免使用者受伤这点。

蝙蝠侠再怎么强悍也终究是个人类，林肯·马奇相信只要拥有这套装甲还有利爪的体质，就算用上消耗战他都可以慢慢磨死对方。

但显然这套战甲并不是针对一次打倒四个训练有素的义警这个目的而设计的，首先碎裂的是护目镜的部分，接着是手肘和膝盖的衔接处被红罗宾以及夜翼的棍子敲碎。

“喔，罗宾的妈妈把他养的有点凶，我们还在努力把他扳正回来，希望有一天他可以成为一个活泼快乐的孩子！”

夜翼说这话的时候脸上还带着一种家长帮孩子勾勒美好未来的憧憬，而林肯只想大吼：“在你们把这个小恶魔扳正之前，我的小兄弟就要搬家了啊！”

林肯·马奇不知道小恶魔的刀最后有没有落下来。

有一件事他倒是非常确定，那就是红头罩的枪打起人来会让被能量团击中的对象有一种浮上了云端的飘忽感。

有点爽快。

＊＊＊

蝙蝠侠看着他的孩子们把林肯·马奇当成大型垃圾一样捆起来，哼哧哼哧的拖出去交给军火库还有星火公主，大概是和他们两个人交代了利爪畏惧低温的生理弱点，军火库拿出了他的冷冻箭头将林肯·马奇封在一层薄冰里头，接着把冻成人型冰棒的林肯·马奇搬上了星火的太空飞船。

从什么时候开始，他的男孩们成了如此残暴的战斗团体？

分明在不久之前，他们一个个都还是笨手笨脚、粗心大意，需要蝙蝠侠救场的小罗宾啊！

还没有等蝙蝠侠收起他内心的感慨，以杰森为首，四个孩子们齐齐将目光锁定在他身上，沉默地用只有蝙蝠们可以理解的语言质问他：“你为什么在这里？”

“不可能是蝙蝠车。”提姆的手指轻轻的点在他的长棍上，一边说出他的推理，“就算绕过了布鲁西的封锁，蝙蝠车的引擎动静很大，在市区还有可能被其他噪音掩盖，在这种郊区是不可能的。”

“喷射机就更不可能了，除非Ｂ说服了阿福帮他远端遥控，否则他一跳机就等着坠机吧。”迪克听起来像是在自言自语，但是话中暗示着就连阿福都不站在他这边，让蝙蝠侠感觉内心飘起了绵绵细雨，而且有快速朝向狂风暴雨发展的趋势。

“你们似乎忘了一件事。”蝙蝠侠的嗓音透露着一股子的烦闷，“在蝙蝠车问世之前，我就已经是蝙蝠侠了。”

杰森发出了一声像是被自己的口水呛到的声音，达米安不解的看着兄长过于激烈的反应，还有两位前任者们不约而同发出的：“不是吧！”

最晚进入蝙蝠家族的罗宾无法理解这一句话背后隐含的意思，对他而言，没有蝙蝠车的蝙蝠侠还是哥谭当之无愧的王者，父亲的实力才不是靠这些外物营造起来的！

“怎么？”蝙蝠侠的不满渗透到了他所说的每一个字母、每一个音节之中，“真以为我会让你们自己对上像林肯·马奇这样心机深沉的罪犯？”

三只年纪较长的小鸟们彼此交换了一个眼神，他们一开始的确是这样打算的。他们不会再让猫头鹰有机会把爪子伸向他们的导师/父亲。

轮到他们来保护布鲁斯了。

蝙蝠侠拿出勾枪，对着已经破碎的窗户外，一棵枝叶繁茂的大树发射。

“我也许不是个合格的父亲，但下限我自认还是有的。”说完这句话，蝙蝠侠叩动了勾枪的机关，让自己顺势沿着绳索跃到树上，一阵沙沙声响之后蝙蝠侠黑色的影子出现在濛濛亮的天色之中。

“Fu*k！”杰森咒骂了一声，走到窗边向外探头，“老头不会真的这么干了吧？”

“我没看到你的布鲁西。”提姆拍了拍杰森的肩膀，“所以我猜答案是……是的，他真的这么干了。”

“该怎么说呢……因为他是蝙蝠侠？”迪克抓了抓后脑勺，对着蝙蝠侠消失的窗口露出了一个苦笑，“没错，因为他是蝙蝠侠。”

达米安再也受不了只有他一个人被排挤在这个小圈圈之外像个傻子，他一脚踢向提姆的小腿让对方愤怒的朝他瞪过来：“你！我要求知道你们在说什么？父亲做了什么让你们这么惊讶？”

“那也不用踢我啊！”提姆叨叨念念着伸手去揉被踢到的部位，手掌下的痛感告诉他这几天不管有多热他都得穿着长裤出门了，“你还记得我们让布鲁西管制蝙蝠侠的平日夜巡时间，对吧？”

“为了让父亲不要耽于夜巡，早日康复，我当然记得，我可不是像你这样的蠢货。”达米安高高抬起下巴，仿佛提姆的话侮辱了他的智商，“显然父亲找到了方法绕过蝙蝠布鲁西的管制，这不是显而易见的事吗？”

这次轮到提姆夸张的叹气，然后脸上刻意堆满幼儿园老师的笑容：“没错，达米安你观察真入微！”不等对方有机会再往他脚上砍一刀，提姆紧接着把话抛出去：“但如果Ｂ真的绕过了蝙蝠布鲁西的管制，为什么我们没有听到蝙蝠车靠近的声音呢？以及——如果他不是用蝙蝠车来的，他是怎么过来的？”

达米安的脑中浮现了蝙蝠侠离开的背影，一个疯狂的念头浮上脑海：“他……走过来的？”

“有勾枪辅助，所以应该算是一半用荡的一半用走的。”提姆补充说明。

“别忘了，布鲁西没有跟着来。”迪克提示道，出于某种达米安不明白的理由，他看起来似乎被取悦了。

“所以……父亲回到大宅，然后在不惊动潘尼沃斯还有蝙蝠布鲁西的情况下一路‘走’过来。”达米安开始理解为什么其他三个人会露出方才那种表情了，“并且考虑到路程的时间，当我们还在追查林肯·马奇的时候父亲已经掌握了他的行踪，所以他从头到尾都是以此地为目标在行进……”

“正确答案，小王子。”杰森拍了拍达米安的脑袋，看向远方已经逐渐升起的太阳，“该死，老头还是技高一筹。”

提姆的眉头皱的死紧，终于像是做出生死关头的决定，掏出手机开始搜寻联络人名单：“卢修斯……卢修斯，哎，他会恨我的，我之前还保证这次肯定让Ｂ乖乖的去开会的。”

绕了一大圈，蝙蝠侠还是达成了他的任务——

确认孩子们没事，以及逃避会议。

因为他是蝙蝠侠。

＊＊＊

因为林肯·马奇的“死亡”，哥谭市长的位置最后由他最主要的竞争对手，也就是原先担任市长的赛巴斯蒂安·哈迪继续连任。哈迪市长还因为马奇的尸体神秘失踪而被调查了好一段时间——有人怀疑林肯·马奇的离奇死亡是哈迪市长设计的，毕竟对方的支持率在众多竞选者当中一直处于领先的状态，可以说哈迪市长是林肯·马奇死后最大的受益者。

尽管有些对不起哈迪市长，但是林肯和其他的利爪们都已经被移转到专门打造的低温监狱，即使是蝙蝠侠也不可能凭空生出一具尸体来息事宁人。所幸哈迪市长本就和猫头鹰法庭没有关联，不管怎么调查他都是干干净净的，在没有具体事证情况下，整起事件只能被无限的搁置。

由韦恩企业主持，杰森负规划蓝图的的新哥谭计划随着猫头鹰法庭的沉寂，被重新推上轨道。这表示他不能像前几个月那样四处乱跑，虽然说大型工程要花不少时间，但是每一件案子要是临时有什么问题，杰森这个计划负责人可不能不见人影，这表示当罗伊和科莉为了调查某件案子而要飞越半个地球的时候，杰森只能眼巴巴的目送太空船起飞，而自己的双脚仍然牢牢地黏在地球表面。

“沉迷义警事业可不健康。”布鲁斯拍了拍杰森的肩膀，“你上次提交的那份企划书，董事会持保留意见，下一次开会的时候你最好可以说服他们，否则即使是我也不能无视董事会的意见。”

杰森只能假装没有看到布鲁斯勾起的嘴角，带着改了又改还是无法让董事会点头的企划书缩回办公室里。

臭老头肯定是在报复！

一头栽进数据中，好不容易新版的企划书完成度达到七成，杰森面前突然有一块阴影遮住了眼前的笔电屏幕。

深吸了一口气把反击的冲动压下去，伪装成被对方的出现吓了一跳，杰森拍着胸口抬起头来对上布鲁斯的秘书（之一）忐忑的目光：“有事吗？”

布鲁斯身为韦恩企业的CEO，秘书自然是标准配备。和外头的八卦媒体想像的完全不同，布鲁斯的秘书可不是什么性感火辣的妙龄美女，而是一名长相普通到落入人群里就找不出来的，独自一人带着两个小孩的单亲妈妈。

“抱歉打扰您了，韦恩先生。”秘书的脸上是怎么也掩盖不住的焦虑，垂在身边的手也下意识的抠着指甲缝边的硬皮，“我请邻居的大学生帮忙看孩子，她刚才打电话来，说我女儿的样子有些怪怪的，我已经交代了让她吃点儿童感冒药，但是……”

不需要等到秘书把话说完，杰森就知道她是来说什么的了。依照原定计划，今天傍晚在犯罪巷新落成的少儿图书馆会举办读书会，由杰森代表韦恩企业和其他新哥谭计划的赞助者一起带领孩子们读书。

身为布鲁斯·韦恩的秘书，她原本也应该要跟着老板（的公子）一起前往活动现场，帮忙处理行政工作还有帮老板打理一些比较复杂的人际关系——比如不要一边和安德森先生握手却喊着彼得森先生的名字。

“嘿，放轻松。”杰森举起手示意她不要紧张，“妳的女儿，她是多久之前被发现情况不大对的？”

“一个半小时之前打电话来，我有请邻居多关注吃了药之后的情况，请她发现任何变化都要立刻通知我，但是目前为止还没有接到电话……”她咬了咬下唇，大概是担心杰森认为自己小题大作，连忙补充说明道，“我只想先回家看一下，如果她的状况还好，我会立刻赶到活动会场，不会耽误您的行程的！”

“不，不用这样，妳就下班吧，确定小孩子没有大碍比较要紧。”杰森说完又皱了皱眉头，让他面前的秘书屏紧了呼吸，似乎是担心杰森会收回前言。

“我看还是这样吧，我开车载妳回去，如果有需要的话，直接带孩子去医院。”不等秘书有机会反驳，杰森“啪”的一声盖上笔电塞进背包里，一边掏出手机发信息给布鲁斯，说自己要先一步离开公司，迅速的检视了一次办公桌，确认没有忘了拿的东西，走向私人电梯时杰森才发现秘书女士还站在原地愣愣地看着他。

“妳不用收东西吗？”杰森歪了歪头，手伸到自己肩膀前做了一个女性调整皮包背带的动作。

秘书这才像是大梦初醒似的，踩着狂乱的脚步冲向自己的办公桌胡乱把桌上的东西扫进自己的手提袋里头，追着杰森的脚步踩进私人电梯里。

这个时间点路上的车并不多，但是车内尴尬的沉默让杰森觉得每一分钟都像是过了一个小时那样么久。他和秘书女士并不熟悉，加上他的平民人设是个书呆文艺青年，要是突然舌粲莲花起来那才是崩了人设。

哪怕此时此刻杰森都有些怀疑自己提议要载对方一程是不是太冲动了，他一听到单亲妈妈担忧孩子的身体状况，脑子里想的只有如何让这个焦虑的妈妈可以最快速的确认孩子的状况，人设什么的根本没有出现在他的思路中。

也许他应该放点音乐让路程不要这么压抑？

因此当秘书女士主动开口打破沉默的时候，杰森面上不显，内心实际上大大的松了一口气，但是当他听清楚对方说的话时，杰森更是尴尬的恨不得把脑袋直接埋进方向盘里去。

“韦恩先生，我觉得您是非常的了不起的人。”秘书女士坐在副驾驶座，杰森可以轻易地看清楚她脸上的表情，自然也感受到了对方毫无保留的真诚，“您是第一个真正帮助了犯罪巷居民的人，就连您的父亲过去热衷慈善事业，他也从未做到像您这样……您是真心的关怀我们。”

“我们？”杰森眨了眨眼，他完全不知道秘书女士也是犯罪巷出身的人，她看起来就像是个中产阶级的哥谭市民。

“我比较幸运，我母亲再婚后，我们搬离了犯罪巷。”她看出了杰森的疑问，温和的解释。事实上，她从未和任何人说过自己的童年都在犯罪巷度过，如果旁边开车的人不是韦恩二少爷，那么她是绝对不可能开口说出这个天大的“污点”的。

“喔，是这样。”杰森点点头，没有继续追问秘书女士的隐私，“我其实没做什么，整个计划能不能顺利推行也还是未知数，现在不过是盖了一座图书馆……”

“一座图书馆，让孩子们在放学后有地方可以去，而不是回到空无一人的家里，生怕会有流氓或者奇奇怪怪的人来骚扰。让父母可以放心工作，多挣一些生活费回来，而不是一边干活一边提心吊胆生怕孩子一个人在家出了什么可怕的意外，说实话，在犯罪巷能找到靠谱的褓母，不是走路都走不稳的老太婆，就是还没出门‘上夜班’的女孩们。”秘书女士看着杰森，像是在看某个伟人一样，眼神中满是景仰，“那可不只是‘一座图书馆’，韦恩先生，那是犯罪巷许许多多孩子们的避风港。”

杰森没有开口继续接话，他觉得自己现在看起来肯定像跟喝多了一样满脸赤红。

他不敢承认自己会坚持犯罪巷区域先盖图书馆的原因，就是因为小时候的自己总是希望能有个让他可以不要面对威利斯·陶德怒火之下的巴掌和拳头，一个让他可以感到“安全”的地方。

学校的图书馆在放学后不久就会闭馆，市立图书馆的位置离家太远，不可能列入考虑。其他店家不可能放任他一个小孩子不消费在店里占用座位或者在货架之间闲逛。

杰森并不是出于什么坚实的数据基础做出这样的决定，他只是以过来人的经验觉得这是犯罪巷的孩子们需要的。也是为什么他和董事会之间总是特别难沟通的原因之一，对董事会而言，最重要的是赚钱——应该优先进行那些有利润的工程，犯罪巷的项目没多少利润，最好当作慈善项目来帮公司节税。

布鲁斯是少数明白杰森的坚持的董事，但是只有布鲁斯一个人也无法动摇其他董事的决定。每一次费尽口舌和董事会说明后得到反对的决议，杰森都觉得挫折快要从胃里溢出来了。相较之下义警的工作还简单明快的多，和罗伊、科莉一起把挡路的人通通打翻，干脆又俐落——绝对不会像几分钟之前那样，好像快要被闷死办公室里。

但是看着秘书女士的神情，听着她说的话，杰森突然觉得自己可以跟董事会再战一百八十回都不要紧！

这就是杰森一直想要达成的目标，让哥谭的市民——尤其是那些声音被埋没在最底层的人们——可以在这座城市里找到一个温暖、安全的避风港。

突然之间，不能和小伙伴们一起大杀四方的遗憾似乎也不那么沉重了。

杰森带着略为松快的心情将秘书女士送回家，并且等到对方传讯确认她的女儿并没有大碍，不需要再借用杰森的车前往医院后，立即

调转车头，急奔回韦恩大宅抓壮丁。既然秘书女士不能参加傍晚的活动，杰森现在急需一个人陪他共同用尴尬却不失礼貌的微笑面对赞助者们。

他可是打听过了，老妈好像在赞助者当中又派了人（性别女），他需要一个可以把妹子们的眼神从他身上引开的帮手。

举例来说：迪克·格雷森。

＊＊＊

“我是有条件的，小翅膀”出乎杰森的预料，迪克并没有在听到这个要求的当下就拒绝自己，反而是一脸高深莫测的模样等着杰森点头，“你得跟我一起去公路旅行，就只有我们俩，目的地我来挑。”

“你的职业不是警察叔叔？有那么多假可以休？”杰森狐疑的盯着迪克，以他对警察的认知，老戈登看起来根本是三百六十五天全年无休，迪克的布鲁海文也不是什么夜不闭户的幸福天国，警局竟然会让他连休这么多天假？

“喔，你还不知道，这也难怪，你最近都在忙新哥谭计划的事情。”迪克说着咧开嘴扬起了大大的微笑，“我申请调职到GCPD，正式上岗之前有一段假期，正好可以让我们一起进行旅游！”

杰森的耳朵里回荡着迪克话中的关键字“GCPD”，觉得这一切都太荒唐了——迪克不就是为了摆脱布鲁斯的阴影才跑到隔壁布鲁海文去的吗？他到底为什么又跑回来！

“小翅膀，我仔细的想过了，我们两个之所以会发生猫头鹰法庭那时候的放鸽子事件，都是因为我们不够了解对方，这部分我有很大的责任。”迪克还在滔滔不绝，“我知道失去的时间是补不回来的，但是我们可以从现在开始了解对方啊！有什么是比一起结伴旅行更可以快速了解一个人的？”

“一起在半夜的屋顶上荡绳索，还有一起在枪林弹雨中把恶棍的鼻梁打断？”杰森不带感情的棒读完全没有浇熄迪克的热情。

“你看，这么做的好处其实是多方面的，布鲁斯可以多和达米安有父子独处培养感情的时间，达米安和提姆也必须要在少了我们两个人手的情况下学习合作——这是个一石三鸟的好计划！”迪克打断了杰森即将出口的抗议，“如果有超级紧急的状况，我已经和小芭打过招呼了，猛禽小队随时待命，大超他们家也会三不五时来逛逛，不会有事的，小翅膀！”

“你说得好像我肯定会同意似的！谁给你的自信，迪基鸟？”杰森不屑的撇撇嘴，他才不是这么容易被说服的人，而且他们两个都是成年人了才来搞什么增进感情的兄弟旅游，说出去不怕笑掉别人的大牙！

“喔，那你就自己去吧，我听说有人在哥谭看到不少女忍者……”迪克突然收起了兴奋的表情，一脸倦怠的耸了耸肩，转身就要离开，却被杰森一把拦住。

“至少跟我说目的地？”他才不要稀里糊涂地被迪克牵着鼻子走。

“当然没问题啦！”迪克的活力和笑容又回到他身上，手机上的美国地图已经被标上了一连串的小旗标，“你看啊，我们从哥谭出发，最终的目的地是西岸加州，你不是有个朋友在斯坦福念书吗？就把那里当成终点也行，总之我大概抓了10天的车程……”

迪克兴奋的胪列出他精挑细选的必去景点，杰森嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍着，如果他有认真仔细听的的话，那么他绝对会强烈拒绝其中有关神秘超自然传说的地方。

“这全都是你的错！”杰森把迪克的手腕掐得死紧，生怕两个人分开之后不知道会落到什么奇怪的地方。

明明知道杰森的手劲肯定会把他的手腕给掐青了，迪克却一点都不在意，反而是以一股杰森从未见识过的澎湃热情大喊：“终于也轮到我跟小翅膀一起穿越了啊！太棒了啊！”

杰森真的很想就这样直接放手，让这只傻鸟就这样飞去宇宙的哪个角落当尘埃算了。

他真的超级想。

可是为什么就是放不开这手呢？


	3. 【综英美】Family Matters (30) (亲情向/无CP)

面具在某種意義上來說是自相矛盾的，他們或許遮蓋了一個人的表象，他卻能展示出一個人想要展現的面貌——喬安那·斯科特

如果说一定要杰森在神秘瀑布镇上找出几个他不讨厌的人，他觉得珍珠夫人以及她的女儿安娜贝尔可以在名单上位列第一、第二名。

虽然她们俩人都让杰森有古怪的感应，并且珍珠夫人还是凯瑟琳的亲密好友，可是这对母女和凯瑟琳的脾性完全是南辕北辙，实在难以想像这两个截然不同的女人为什么会成为朋友。

珍珠夫人在神秘瀑布镇上开了一间药草店，虽说带了个药字，但在小镇的女性群体眼中这就是寻找花草茶原料的好地方。

这也是镇上少有的，不排斥和有色人种的店家。肤色黝黑，衣着陈旧的妇女捧着包有药草的小包低调地从后门离开的情况，杰森见过不少次。即使走的是后门，杰森也没有从那些人的脸上看到不得不为了草药而低头被羞辱的痛苦表情。

“妈妈和他们说过可以直接从大门出去，但是他们坚持从后门走就可以了。”安娜贝尔双手交叉抱在胸前，皱着眉歪头打量杰森，“真的假的，你就为了这么个理由成天在我们家门口‘路过’，因为你想知道为什么仆人们都走后门离开？”

“其实我更惊讶为什么妳妈妈会让他们进店里，这难道不是……我不知道，违背约定俗成的规矩？”至少就杰森的观察来看，镇上大部分的店家都不怎么欢迎有色人种，有几间店不在意肤色问题，但是那些店的目标客群从来不是珍珠夫人这样的“贵妇”们，而是普通的劳苦民众。

杰森没说的是，他更想知道为什么一个小女孩会发现他在观察草药店，就像之前珍珠夫人会在热闹的街上直接锁定他，并且邀请他同乘马车一样。好像这对母女的五感都比一般人敏锐了不少，他的隐匿技巧可是经过了蝙蝠侠以及大种姓双重训练的，更别说破坏者们都是银河中的亡命之徒，跑路还有躲警察、赏金猎人的技巧更是经过了重重考验。

他可以拍胸脯保证，能够轻易逮到蝙蝠家义警的人，不是超人类就是非人类——他个人是比较倾向后者，鉴于过去他从来没有在闪电侠或者其他正义联盟的成员身边感受到这种奇怪的“警示”。

“妈妈不在意那些。”安娜贝尔耸了耸肩，低下头踢了踢脚边的小泥块，蛮不在乎的嘟囔，“我们也不是生来就抬着头做人的。”

“这是什么意思？”关于珍珠夫人和安娜的来历杰森是真的好奇，1860 年代虽然有移民潮，但多半是奔着淘金热而来的，淘金者们和贵妇名媛的差异可不是一星半点。

珍珠夫人从店里探出头来，似乎是在寻找安娜的身影，当她看到杰森和安娜站一起在说话的时候，先是露出了惊讶的表情，而后温柔的朝杰森笑了笑，点点头。同时在她和安娜四目相对的同时，眼神一变，让安娜缩了缩脖子，转过身背对着珍珠夫人朝杰森做了个鬼脸。

“意思是，呃……”安娜一边说着，一边偷偷地回头看向自家的草药店，趁著有客人上门的空档悄悄地向杰森解说，“你知道我们是亚洲人，在白人的国度里，我们没有比黑人或者是其他移民好到哪里去。你不会想知道我们初来乍到的时候日子有多不好过，所以妈妈不觉得白人有多么高尚，不管他们的举动有多么绅士，抱歉，我知道你也算是……嗯……一半白人，别太往心里去，我没有针对你。”

杰森挑了挑眉毛没有多说话，和安娜随意地聊了一会之后，少女就提着裙䙓跑回店里去了，留下杰森一个人站在原地，直到安娜又从店里探出头来朝他挥手，口型说着：“别再偷看啦！”杰森才向少女摇手，并且回以一句：“明天见！”。

安娜笑嘻嘻的用一句：“请你喝花茶。”作为答覆。

现在杰森可以百分之百确定，她们不是人类——

当安娜告诉杰森她和珍珠也曾经在这片土地上吃过苦头的时候，她总是在注意店里珍珠的动静，但是事实上从他们所在的距离，是不可能听见彼此的对话的，这也是为什么杰森会选在那个位置“观察”珍珠夫人的草药店。

而最后和安娜短短的三句对话，更是加深了他的确信。

安娜固然从店里和杰森挥手道别，但如果杰森不会读唇语，他压根听不见安娜在说什么，顶多挥手道别，更别说回话了。但是杰森回话之后，安娜很顺口的就把话接了下去，表示对她而言，这样的距离距离还可以听见别人说的话是很正常的。

再加上她们母女俩的口音，安娜看上去是个十来岁的少女，假设她非常年幼的时候就来了美国，那么可以说一口没有口音的美语一点也不奇怪。但是珍珠夫人来的时候可是个成年人了，成年人要改掉口音可不容易，而且这个年代不像一百多年后，网路上随手一点都是各种发音示范教学的视频，《风月俏佳人》的通身大改造可不是随随便便会发生在现实中的例子。

然而一旦加上超自然生物的标签，她们身上的“不正常”，就通通都“正常”了。至此杰森有八成的把握，相信珍珠与安娜以及凯瑟琳是某种活了不知道多久的超自然生物。

他只需要确定她们的物种。

迪克和他的大蒜在这一点上提供了不小的帮助，当然，杰森并不打算告诉迪克这件事。

一个连驱魔咒都背不下来还差点被催眠的家伙，瞎胡闹跟着去打什么千年老妖，这不是作死吗！

＊＊＊

说到吸血鬼的发源地，大多数的人都会认为是罗马尼亚，因为大名鼎鼎的“穿刺公”，然而杰森从书店里挖出来的那几本书里，竟然大言不惭的直说神秘瀑布镇才是吸血鬼的发源地，甚至还有模有样地写了一个传说故事。

故事里说到一个维京战士带着他的妻子和年幼的孩子远渡重洋从欧洲来到美洲大陆上这一处“应许之地”，也就是现在的神秘瀑布镇，和狼人的部落比邻而居。战士的妻子是个厉害的女巫，她为了让自己的丈夫和孩子们可以不被疾病、肉体的伤害夺去性命，因而施展了极其邪恶的巫术，扭曲了自然界生老病死的规律，创造了第一批吸血鬼。

杰森百分百相信吸血鬼的存在，温彻斯特一家三口挂保证，这种生物可不像《暮光之城》里头描述的会在阳光下闪闪发光。平心而论，比起神秘瀑布镇的传说，杰森还宁可相信穿刺公的故事，毕竟弗拉什大公在历史上确有其人，这个什么维京战士一家子谁知道是不是杜撰出来的。

然而小镇上每隔几天就会传出有旅人遭野兽啃食的尸体在郊外被发现，类似凯瑟琳、珍珠、安娜这样让杰森有奇怪感应的人，凯瑟琳的催眠能力还有安娜异于常人的听力，再加上迪克从突然严重贫血斯的蒂凡那里旁敲侧击打探出来的消息，吸血鬼确实是眼下最有可能的选项。

如果凯瑟琳·皮尔斯是吸血鬼，那么和她维持着亲密关系的萨尔瓦多兄弟究竟知不知道，在美丽的女神眼中，他们不过是包装比较精美的午餐便当？

除了凯瑟琳等三人以外，镇上还有没有其他的吸血鬼？

镇上的人对于吸血鬼的存在知道多少？

有太多需要解决的问题，而杰森担心他没有足够的时间把谜题一一解开。他们现在是纯然仰仗着萨尔瓦多先生的好意才能这样在镇上“无所事事”的过日子，而杰森没有把握这样的善意在哪一天会被收回，无奈他们所知的正义联盟英雄们，精通魔法的那几个都还没出生……好吧，神奇女侠例外，但是她的行踪可不好追查，尤其是在没有网路、没有无处不在的监视器的年代。

“好吧，路是一步一步走出来的，且走且看吧。”杰森深吸了一口气给自己鼓劲，转了个弯打算再去那间曾经挖出吸血鬼传说的书店绕绕，说不定又可以挖出一些有关吸血鬼的地方秘闻。

接着……看来又是和戴蒙相约喝喝小酒的时间了。

＊＊＊

邀约戴蒙一起喝酒这件事完全没有难度，经过几次互相树洞的经历，戴蒙和杰森之间似乎萌生了一种奇特的友谊。

对戴蒙来说，杰森是难得不会因为他逃兵的身份而透过色眼镜看他的人。

对杰森而言，戴蒙也是少数几个不拿肤色当成交往标准的当代怪胎。

杰森喜欢戴蒙身上的叛逆，对杰森而言，这个不讲理的小镇才是迟早要玩完的那一方，而戴蒙的“叛逆”不过是因为他不愿意照着小镇还有父亲画给他的条条框框安排人生，这哪是什么大不了的事？两个世纪之后这种性格还被称为积极又有冒险精神，是被鼓励的。

“……所以当我们的老师，喔，天阿，我还记得她当时的表情，简直太经典了，总之，她想要点名我发表心得，因为我那天忘了把指定读物带到课堂上，还想要蒙混过关。”杰森和戴蒙一起走在距离萨尔瓦多宅不远的小树林中，杰森正绘声绘影的和戴蒙说起他曾经在学校发生的趣事，而戴蒙也听的津津有味，不时跟着一起捧腹大笑，“然后我就在全班的视线中站起来，问她：‘崔西女士，妳真的要我说吗？’而她非常肯定的点头，准备要听我结结巴巴说不出话来，然后借机批评一顿。”

“结果呢？”好听众戴蒙没有辜负杰森的期待，兴致勃勃的追问。

“结果我花了整个后半堂课的时间讲述《李尔王》中映射出人类对老化的恐惧，哈哈哈哈，我现在想起来还是觉得超好笑的，你真的应该要看看她的表情！虽然现在想起来还是我不对，我应该要把指定读物带去课堂上的，或者至少我该承认自己的错误，和其他同学一起阅读，但是……我控制不住我自己！”杰森笑着把酒瓶凑近嘴边又灌了一口，如果这个年代有什么值得怀念的，戴蒙和他的好酒要算一个。

“我完全了解，兄弟，我完全理解。”戴蒙故作正经的点头，同时拍着杰森的肩膀，“所以你是莎翁爱好者？”

“不尽然，我基本上什么书都看，文学、历史……甚至是地方传说之类的东西我都挺有兴趣的。”杰森装做不经意的把话题导向他期待的方向，“比方说，我最近就在看吸血鬼的传说，说起来你知道你们这个镇自称是吸血鬼的发源地呢！”

“呃……真、真的吗？”戴蒙说话的声音还有腔调突然僵硬了起来，好像有人把他原本轻松愉快的情绪狠狠地踩了煞车，“我倒是不清楚这一段呢。”

“不只是这样，仔细想了想，就算我来镇上的时间不长，我也发现最近传来的死亡事件多的不寻常。”看起来好像是杰森在自言自语，但是从眼角的余光，他可以确定戴蒙全神贯注地在留意自己所说的每一个字，杰森索性决定下一帖猛药，“我相当确定，这就是吸血鬼的所作所为。”

“怎么说？”戴蒙突然积极了起来，尽管他努力的想要让自己的态度显得轻松，但是杰森还是可以一眼看穿他的伪装，和杰森交手过的黑帮大佬或者是精神病犯罪者一比，乡下小镇的少爷这种演技实在太嫩了，“那些被发现的尸体都已经……上帝保佑，支离破碎了。”

“即使是这样，只需要看看残余的部分上，尸斑的分布也可以大致明白这些尸体究竟是不是被吸干了血液而死的。”杰森随手将酒瓶卡在一处稍低的树枝杈上，抓起戴蒙的手开始对他讲解尸斑形成的原因，以及移动尸体对尸斑的影响，“……于是我们可以用这些要素粗略的评估死者究竟是先被吸干血液而死，然后被挪动到其他地方弃尸，还是他原本就死在尸体被发现的地方，并且是单纯的被野生动物袭击而死。”

“喔，哇喔，你知道的真多。”戴蒙的额头上冒出细碎的汗珠，杰森搭着他的脉搏可以感觉到那快速飙高的心跳，戴蒙绝对知道内情，“这种事情一般人怎么会知道的？你不会也要说是看书学来的？”

“当然不是，我们家的交友很广阔的。我有一个朋友他们家就是专门猎杀这种妖魔鬼怪的，而我父亲的好友是市里的警长，他的女儿曾经和迪克关系很好。”杰森的语气越发的轻松，甚至伸手勾住了戴蒙的脖子，故意用阴森森的语气在对方耳边轻声细语，“我向你保证这些邪恶生物就存在你我身边……”

戴蒙浑身都僵硬了。

“别担心，他们可不像鬼故事里那样有不死之身，还是有办法可以弄死他们的！”杰森故意将戴蒙的反应解读成对于吸血妖魔的恐惧，他甚至大力的拍了拍戴蒙的后背，大有“出了事情我罩你”的意思在。

“是吗？谢了。”戴蒙的回应相较之下便显得敷衍，眼珠子一转就把话题带到十万八千里之外，“先别说这个了，过几天就是镇上的创始人晚宴，你和你的哥哥也应该一起来！神秘瀑布镇美丽的淑女们当天肯定会打扮的漂漂亮亮亮亮来参加舞会。”

“喔，不。没有姑娘会想要和我共舞的。”杰森从善如流的配合戴蒙，假装他的神经粗大到完全没发现对方生硬的切换话题，“我会的所有技能里头，没有一项和舞蹈有关。”

戴蒙哈哈一笑，积极的继续把话题围绕着创始人晚宴展开，只要能让杰森不继续谈论吸血鬼的话题，他什么都愿意做：“这有什么难的，我可以教你！基本上只要脚步没有踩错，换舞伴的时机掌握好了，晚宴上跳的舞非常简单的。你可以找你哥哥来，我叫上斯蒂凡，人多一些比较好练习。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意，这场晚宴听起来像是镇上的大日子，我又不是你们镇上的人，还是待在屋子里就好了，你们好好玩。”杰森对舞会半点兴趣都没有，这种全镇都集中起来开趴踢的场合，没意外通常是情报满天飞的时后，与其跟其他人一起随着音乐转圈圈，他宁可四处转转搜集有用的情报。

杰森的拒绝看在不明究理的戴蒙眼中，就是他还在和迪克闹别扭（倒也没说错）的铁证。

“你还记得我上次和你说的，我十二岁的时候，我父亲用烟头烫我的事？”戴蒙突然说起和舞会八竿子打不着关系的事，让杰森难得的愣了一会（这么快又要转换话题？），才皱着眉头回应。

“记得。你说萨尔瓦多先生认为你偷了他的钱，但实际上你并没有。”杰森说起这段话来毫不掩饰他对萨尔瓦多先生的鄙夷，这种人除了口袋里有几毛钱以外，和犯罪巷那些在外头混不下去就打老婆孩子出气的孬种有什么差别，“你担下罪责是因为害怕萨尔瓦多先生会转而怪罪你弟弟。”

杰森顿了顿，重复了几次张口又闭上的动作，最终决定老实地说出他的想法：“斯蒂凡很幸运有你当他的哥哥。”

戴蒙第一次说起这个故事的时候，杰森并没有多发表什么评语（虽然他确实在脑中盘算着让老萨尔瓦多暴毙的一百种方法），但这不妨碍他觉得戴蒙是个好哥哥，那么小的年纪就想着要保护弟弟，不像某人。尽管韦恩与萨尔瓦多们两家的情况并不相同，但是杰森真心认为某人当年的行为连最基本的及格分都没有达到。。

戴蒙自嘲地笑了笑，抬起头来眯起双眼迎上自树荫间射下来的阳光，“听起来很有好兄长的味道对不对？但是你知道吗？从小到大我不止一次希望斯蒂凡从来不存在。有时候……很多时候……我觉得我恨我弟弟。”

杰森沉默的等着戴蒙继续，他知道对方想说的远远不止这些。

“我恨他，因为他是父亲和母亲捧在手心里最善良完美的儿子，而我除了给萨尔瓦多的姓氏抹黑以外什么都做不好。他是每个人眼里的宝贝男孩，他说他将来想要当个医生，每个人听了都为他鼓掌，我呢？我得到的只有‘像你这样将怎么能把家业交给你，你会毁了萨尔瓦多家的，看看斯蒂凡，连自己的弟弟都比不上，你这大哥真是不像话！’哈！说得好像我求着要继承家业呢。”

戴蒙深深吸了一口气，对杰森露出一个他专门保留给镇上少女们的迷人笑容：“所以……没错，我希望自己一母同胞的亲弟弟不存在，我甚至把这当成生日愿望好多年。这不是什么孩子气的愿望，很多时候我都觉得，只要斯蒂凡不在了，一切都会变好的。”

“但是……我倒是没有从斯蒂凡那里感受到对你的敌意？应该说我没有感受到他对任何人有敌意过。”杰森若有所思的回忆萨尔瓦多兄弟的互动，“我记得在逃兵这件事情上，他还帮你说话了。”

“瞧！是不是一个完美的善良好弟弟！”戴蒙戏剧化的张开双臂，做了一个像是要展示商品的动作，“他只要说一句‘我觉得我们应该尊重戴蒙的决定’，他就是个体贴入微的弟弟，而我就是那个不知感恩的浑球——喔，戴蒙，你弟弟对你这么好，你怎么能嫌弃他呢？你还有没有良心了！”

尽管有些偏激又嫉世愤俗的成分，杰森还是觉得他可以体会戴蒙的心情。在他短暂的少年泰坦时期，但凡在迪克的小伙伴们面前表露出一丝他对迪克的不满，那些人就算不直接指着他的鼻子骂，也会迂回但是坚定的告诉杰森：“你肯定是哪里弄错了，迪克人那么好！”

“家庭纷争令人痛苦，它们不像疼痛或者是创伤，而更像是皮肤上难以修复的裂痕。”杰森苦笑着摇摇头，把那些不愉快的回忆甩出脑子。

“有趣的比喻，有没有人建议你去当个作家？”戴蒙细细思索杰森方才的话，越想越觉得这种比喻十分传神——疼痛、创伤虽然难过，但是只要等待时间经过都会好起来，用药的话更可以缩短进程。皮肤上的龟裂几乎不会有完全愈合的那一天，只要季节一到就会不停的复发，只能靠不断浸泡药水来压制，就像他和吉赛普之间反反覆覆的争执，吵来吵去都是那些原因，一段冷静期过后又会爆发，看不到痊愈的那天。

“什么？这不是我说的，我只是在引用。”杰森连忙撇清，他可没有盗用名句的习惯，“这是 F·斯科特·费兹杰拉德的句子，他才是个作家。。”

“是吗，说说看他都写了些什么书，我得去读一下。”戴蒙是真心想要知道能够说出这种精妙比喻的人，都创作些什么样的作品。

“《大亨小传》那可是经典。”杰森毫不犹豫的抛出了推荐，“费兹杰拉德和海明威这两位作家的生平很有趣，海明威活着的时候名气可大了，但是在死后费兹杰拉德的名声可是如日中天，反而是海明威写作手法的缺点开始被人们提出。”

“那可真了不起。”戴蒙点点头，记下了这两个名字，“我可得记得去找找他们两位的书来拜读一番。”

“你不会后悔的。”文学青年杰森诚挚推荐。

小聚从文学的话题开始，也结束在文学的话题之上，这也是大多数的人对于一场谈话记忆最深刻的两段，开头与结尾。即使有人问起戴蒙今天和杰森聊了些什么，第一时间回忆起来的也是有关文学的话题，而不会张口就说“我们谈了吸血鬼”。

杰森满意的给这场谈话盖了个“优秀”的戳，脑中突然闪过一个重要的问题：

“等等啊，费兹杰拉德和海明威的年代……迷惘的一代（Lost Generation）似乎是第一次世界大战时期……不，它就是第一次世界大战时期！”闭着眼睛努力回想19、20世纪名作家的年代排列，杰森觉得他现在的心情完全符合“就像一个人高高兴兴的跳着去看彩虹，结果被雷劈了。”不愧是马克·吐温，看看这入木三分的比喻。

“干！”杰森咬着下嘴唇，无声地在心底哀号，同时懊悔的敲着脑袋“应该要引用马克·吐温或是狄更生的，你真是蠢毙了，杰森！你为什么会没想到海明威的年代！书都读到狗肚子里去了！”

理工男理查德·格雷森悄悄地把杰森的房门带上，搓着手缩着肩膀决定暂时离开。

十九世纪作家他只知道杜斯耶妥夫斯基写了本名著《安娜·卡列尼娜》然后就是一片空白了，当年的考试全是靠芭芭菈补习班才通过的。

不是很懂你们文学青年的世界。

吸血鬼就在神秘瀑布镇上。

这是神秘瀑布的镇民们最近彼此之间流传的耳语，并且没有人不把这荒诞的宣言当真。

草药店内，珍珠挂着体面的微笑将包装好的精油递给了在柜台前等候的贵妇人：“让您久等了，费尔夫人。”

“不碍事，亲爱的。”费尔夫人接过了小纸包，回以同样甜美的笑容，接着刻意压低了音量亦有所指地说道：“妳也知道，最近镇上不怎么太平，男人们想着打打杀杀的事，我们做不来那些，但是至少也要保护好自己，妳说是不是？”

费尔夫人一边说着，紧紧地捏皱了手中的袋子。

“是啊。”珍珠顺着费尔夫人的话接下去，“我也听说了，真可怕。”

“可不是吗，虽然说现在都些路过的旅人……愿上帝让他们的灵魂安息，但是谁知道什么时候开始就是镇上的人遭殃了呢！”费尔夫人在胸前画了个十字，对最近发生的几起旅人遇害的事件唏嘘了一番，“总之，要是妳什么时候又进货了，千万记得给我留一份，这可是好东西。”

“当然，费尔夫人。”珍珠和善的朝这位老主顾点点头，目送她走出自己的小草药店“祝您有美好的一天。”

珍珠夫人的笑容只维持到费尔夫人的马车离开草药店的门前，她快速的从柜台下的小抽屉里拿出了一只小玻璃瓶塞进手包中，急匆匆的锁上店门挂上暂停营业的牌子，喊上了女儿安娜，两人一起赶往萨尔瓦多大宅。

费尔夫人和她购买的精油可不是什么烂大街的货色，是高纯度的马鞭草提炼的。她的草药店里进货的量不多，现在一口气全都被费尔夫人买走了，要说镇上的人没有发现什么，珍珠是一点都不信。

她得把这件事情告诉凯瑟琳！

抱着忐忑不安的心情来到萨尔瓦多大宅，当她从凯瑟琳的贴身女仆艾蜜莉那里听说对方正在和萨尔瓦多公子“交流感情”，请她稍等的时候，珍珠几乎是穷尽一生的自制力才让自己不要在艾蜜莉面前翻白眼，取而代之的是礼貌的微笑，表示自己会耐心等候。

这么多年，她早该明白凯瑟琳，乐于成为众人追捧的对象，享受来自异性的赞美和爱慕，彻彻底底的花蝴蝶、女王蜂。她们当初选择这个偏僻的小镇落脚也是凯瑟琳的主意，选中萨尔瓦多家大唱苦情戏让对方收留她，也是因为看上了萨尔瓦多的小鲜肉，看着两兄弟围绕着她团团转的模样，想必让凯瑟琳乐不思蜀。

珍珠在心底叹了一口气，寻了一张单人扶手椅坐下等着凯瑟琳什么时候结束她的“交流”。

尽管两个人的价值观南辕北辙，珍珠只想要和女儿安娜一起过着平稳的生活，凯瑟琳热爱游戏人间，但是珍珠仍然不希望看到她这么多年的老朋友长年走在河边，偏偏在今天弄湿了鞋。

安娜是个乖巧的孩子，安安静静的选了一张靠近母亲的位置坐下，低头玩着袖口的蕾丝。她自然是认识凯瑟琳的，她也明白如果多年前不是因为凯瑟琳，她和母亲恐怕还困在那深宅大院里面，守着一年不知道能见上几面的父亲的脸色过日子，绝不可能过上像现在这样自由自在，想去哪里都没有人会拦着她们的生活。

但老实说，她实在无法喜欢那个女人，甚至在安娜的心底，她直觉地认为总有一天凯瑟琳会给她和母亲带来比恩情更大的麻烦。

“嗨，小淑女。”一个声音在安娜的面前响起，差点让她从座位上跳起来，抬头一看才发现和她说话的人是前不久来镇上躲避战火的杰森，对方正半蹲在她面前，皱着眉头看起来有些担忧，“呃……安娜贝尔，对吧？”

“安娜，只有我做错事的时候才是安娜贝尔。”安娜小声的回答，在心底狠狠地给自己的脑袋上巴了好几下——她真是太粗心大意了，居然没有注意到有人靠近。

杰森从善如流的改口：“好的，安娜。妳没事吧？我看妳闷闷地坐在这里好一阵子了。”

安娜的目光顺着窗户看出去，隐隐约约看到母亲和凯瑟琳的身影游走在萨尔瓦多的花园里边，她才依稀想起来当自己神游太虚的时候，似乎有听到母亲交代自己别乱跑，然后就和凯瑟琳手挽着手走出屋外。

“我很好，我只是……在想事情。”安娜对节森露出一个笑脸，表示自己真的没有健康上的问题，希望眼前的人得到满意的答案之后可以快点离开。

杰森观察着安娜的反应，脑中飞快的转动着：安娜、珍珠和凯瑟琳的关系不是秘密，这座宅院里的人都知道那两位女士是好友，而安娜也是个乖巧文静的好女孩 。眼前的安娜看起来不过十四、十五岁的模样，但是杰森从她身上依旧可以感受到那股异样的违和感，就和他从凯瑟琳身上感受到的差不多。

唯一的差别，是凯瑟琳身上的违和感中还带着一股危险的气息，让杰森决定在他待在这个屋子里的每一分每一秒，除了必要的早安、妳好、午安、晚安之外，非必要绝对不和凯瑟琳多说一句话，美其名是尊重女性不纠缠她们，实际上是他不希望在这晦暗不明的情况下再多招惹一个底细不明的敌人。

然而杰森很快就发现，有这种违和感的人可不止凯瑟琳一个人，她的好闺蜜珍珠，甚至是安娜身上都有这种感觉，唯一不同的，是珍珠和安娜身上并没有发出如同凯瑟琳的“危险”警告——好吧，珍珠身上有那么一丝，但是眼前的安娜身上可没有那种气息。

这也是为什么杰森经过思考后，决定从安娜这边切入……

＊＊＊

回到几天前，那天迪克花了一个晚上的时间在厕所想办法漱掉满口的大蒜味。

杰森用行动告诉他，大蒜并不能防吸血鬼——除非使用者打算用口臭把吸血鬼噁心走。至少站在迪克的立场上，他绝对不想和一个浑身蒜味，开口更是浓郁十分的家伙近距离接触。

迪克和杰森说了自己是怎么找到贫血的斯蒂凡，并且对方如何强烈排斥找医生检查这项提议。当迪克试着旁敲侧击询问斯蒂凡，关于对方之前和什么人接触过、做了些什么事。他的回答全都是含糊不清的：“没什么”、“林子里晃了一圈”、“没见到什么人”。

但是当他换了一个话题，说起镇上最近发生的好几起“动物袭击旅人”事件时，斯蒂凡平静的外表顿时出现了裂痕，他仍然看起来很虚弱，但是有什么地方不一样了——就像是有人按到了某个开关一样。当斯蒂凡说起被动物攻击的旅人的时候，他的每一句话都会经过斟酌，像是要逃避某个敏感的词汇，但是当迪克用打趣的口吻问他：“所以你一个上午都在林子里，该不会是想要抓到这只袭击无辜旅人的动物吧？”时，斯蒂凡眼中则会有片刻的茫然，接着又开始顾左右而言他。

“他看起来活像是被设定了屏蔽敏感词！”迪克思来想去找不到一个更好的形容，“只要一问到他当天的行程，斯蒂凡就跟鬼打墙似的说些敷衍的话，哪怕我前十分钟都在和他讨论未来人生理想，只要我有一句话擦着边问到他早上去哪了，斯蒂凡立刻就用万金油回答搪塞我。”

“很可疑，但是你怎么把这件事和吸血鬼画上连结的？”杰森把大蒜上下抛接着，薄薄的蒜皮因为他的动作掉了满地，“别跟我说就因为他贫血。”

“呃……贫血外加他闻起来像是凯瑟琳·皮尔斯？”迪克对着手掌心哈了一口气……还有蒜味。

“等等，这话什么意思？什么叫做‘闻起来’像？”杰森一下子没接住那颗大蒜，它骨碌碌的滚进了床底下。

“她的香水！斯蒂凡身上沾的都是她的香水味，他一个上午肯定和皮尔斯女士非常亲近。”迪克重点强调了“非常”。

杰森眨了眨眼，有些木然地点头：“好。但这也只能说明他在掩饰两人幽会这件事。”

迪克深吸了一口气，用上了循循善诱的口气，放慢了语速开始解释：“现在，你这样想——一个健康的斯蒂凡和凯瑟琳在小树林里头幽会，回来了一个脸色苍白走路都走不稳的斯蒂凡，从头到尾凯瑟琳都没有出现。在一切正常的情况下，这是小情侣们约会后掩耳盗铃的作风，但是在什么样的情况下，你的秘密爱人虚弱的走路都走不稳，你还会让对方和自己分别返家？”

“你是说，斯蒂凡的虚弱就是凯瑟琳造成的。”杰森顺着迪克的话思考。

“而且你说过那个女人不简单，有种邪恶气场之类的，所以……什么样的邪恶生物会造成被害人贫血，甚至还有能力让被害人对自己的经历三缄其口？答案就是吸血鬼！而且我合理怀疑，镇上传闻的动物攻击事件，其实也是吸血鬼的手笔，他们要吸人血，如果镇上的人突然一个个都开始贫血，那太容易被发现了，找路过的旅人下手，只要扫尾工作做得好，谁也怀疑不到镇上来。”

迪克批哩啪啦的说完了他的完美推论，又咕噜噜的漱口去了，留下一脸复杂的杰森。

“让我搞清楚一件事，你这所有的假设，都是建立在我说凯瑟琳·皮尔斯此人危险又不简单的前提下？”杰森皱着眉头，连自己都不太明白此时此刻自己是什么心情。

“嗯？”迪克又吐掉了一口水，转过头来奇怪地看着杰森，像是不明白他为何有此一问，“除了香水的那部分以外，没错啊，怎么啦？”

“你不觉得这有点……我不知道，太草率了？把一切的推理都建立在我的一个感觉上。”杰森不知道自己应该为了迪克把自己的话听进耳朵里感到高兴，还是要感慨迪克这种推理法，简直是把义警的侦探教育都还给布鲁斯了。

“你说这什么话，我当然相信你的感觉！”迪克这么说的时候看起来毫不作伪，真诚的让杰森不知道该怎么应对来得好，“你是我的兄弟，就算你不这么认为，但是我觉得我们至少算得上是合作伙伴吧？所以我当然相信你啦！”

“就算这只是我的错觉？”杰森挑了挑眉毛。

“就算是的话，至少我们排除了一种可能性不是吗？而且坦白说，我真的不是很喜欢面对魔法和超自然类的敌人。”光是有超能力的人类都已经麻烦的不得了，迪克一点都不希望超自然类也被加入他的任务专长里。

“哼。”杰森扯了扯嘴角露出一个似笑非笑的表情，“至少我们可以确定凯瑟琳和斯蒂凡的异状有关，多谢了你的鼻子——但是你认真的吗？香水味？”

“这你就不懂了，小翅膀，虽然都是香香的味道，但是女士们的香水可是有很多不同类别的，有人喜欢花香，有的人喜欢果香，如果你要讨女孩子欢心的话可千万别送错了她不喜欢的香调！所以说，平常你们相处的时候就要分辨出对方的喜好，这样才能送礼送到女孩子的心坎里去！我可以教你的，小翅膀，保证让你在追求妹子的路上事半功倍……”

＊＊＊

回到此时此刻，杰森在安娜的对面坐了下来，少女像是防贼一样紧盯着他的一举一动。

“我想妳大概也知道我和我哥哥来到镇上还不久，但是我们其实正在考虑搬到镇上……总不好一直给宅子的主人添麻烦。”杰森不好意思的指了指楼上，暗示着萨尔瓦多先生的存在，“所以……我知道这个问题很突然，妳完全可以不用回答我没问题的。”

“什么问题？”安娜的好奇心被杰森勾了起来，“你不说我怎么知道我答不答的上呢？”

“就是，我听说妳和妳的母亲珍珠夫人相依为命，所以大胆的推测妳们是在镇上自己找房子住对吧？这种房子好找吗？我在镇上逛过，看起来似乎没有什么空房子的样子。”杰森苦恼的低下头，感受到安娜的视线正盯着他额前垂下的浏海。

“小镇就是这样。”安娜温声开口，试着安抚“沮丧”的杰森，“这里的人几乎一辈子都不会离开生养他们的小镇，所以房子都是代代相传的，我和妈妈是运气不错，正好遇到了现在的房子空了出来，前任屋主要搬去其他地方做生意，我们正好捡了个便宜。”

“这样啊，我都不知道……这辈子就没去过多少地方，说起来是住在大城市里的人，可是真的离开家乡觉得自己跟个笨蛋一样。”杰森一脸受教的表情，随后又像是男人的尊严受到了伤害似的，忧伤的盯着自己的脚尖。

安娜看着眼前这个失落的年轻男子，忍不住想起自己刚和妈妈一起离开熟悉的家乡，忐忑不安地迎接自由的那些年。那时的她也是这样的心情，觉得自己像个笨蛋一样，什么都不懂，哪里都是不熟悉的地方。

一想到这里，安娜就忍不住开口安慰杰森，一边从长远的记忆里挑一些有趣的故事说给他听，两个人一说故事、一个听故事，很快的就营造出了一片友好温馨的气氛。

“妳真是太厉害了，安娜！”杰森看着安娜得意的笑脸，同时也回以开朗的笑容，“妳比我还小，但是却已经去了那么多地方！这真是太了不起了！”

安娜总觉得这句话听起来有哪里怪怪的，但是又不知道究竟是什么地方不对劲，直到杰森开口询问下一个问题：

“既然妳去过这么多地方，妳有在那些地方听说过类似这次的动物袭击事件吗？”

“呃……我……”安娜瞪大了眼睛，快速的想着要怎么搪塞过去。

“不不不，我怎么可以和女士说这种话题呢！”杰森抢在安娜开口之前打断了她，“被吸干了血的旅人这种话题可不适合女士啊！”

安娜像是被踩到了尾巴的猫，浑身僵硬地看着杰森，不过几秒钟的时间，她像是下定了决心似的突然凑上前来双眼紧盯着杰森的眼睛，用平静无波的语调开口：“你不记得和我说过话，你是下楼来找你哥哥的，你没有找到他，你要回房间了。”

杰森愣愣的看着安娜，用呆板的口气重复着：“我没有和妳说过话，我是下楼来找迪克的，我没有找到他，我现在要回房间了。”

“很好，去吧。”安娜满意的点点头，回到自己的位子上坐好，目送杰森踩着平稳的步伐回到楼上，她才松了方才憋着的一口气。

关上房门，杰森也跟着长长的吁了一口气，眼神不复原先的呆滞，而是和往常一样的清明。

大种姓之刃凭空出现在他的手中，刀刃上一股若有若无的黑气正缓缓地消散在空气中。

“吸血鬼。”杰森收起了大种姓之刃，从他的小包袱里掏出了一只蝙蝠镖，那是他出门旅游前顺手从蝙蝠洞里摸来玩的，“蝙蝠。”

这是宇宙的某种冷笑话吗？

“你认为他们知道吗？”迪克偷偷摸摸的从阳台爬到杰森的房间，在拍破杰森的阳台门的威胁之下，房间的住客终于臭着脸扭开门锁把得意洋洋的某人放进来。

“你得说清楚点，迪基，谁知道什么东西？”杰森手里拿着一本薄薄的旧书正在翻阅，他对这本书里提到马鞭草对吸血鬼的克制力相当有兴趣，听到迪克的问题连头都没有抬一下，他拒绝和这个使用无耻手段的人进行眼神交流。

迪克一把将杰森手里的书抽走，对上了一双不开心的绿眼睛：“我说，萨尔瓦多兄弟知不知道他们的梦中情人根本不是人？”

“戴蒙八成知道。”杰森一把将书本抢回来，翻回之前正在阅读的页面，在迪克又一次伸手想要来夺书的时候快速的把它举高，“斯蒂凡我就不确定了。”

“喔？”迪克悻悻地收回手，伺机等待下一次进攻的空隙，“怎么说？”

杰森不耐烦的眯起眼睛瞪了迪克一眼：“当我在戴蒙面前提起‘吸血鬼’的时候，他变得非常紧张。当我告诉他吸血鬼并不是杀不死的时候，他很明显的转移了我们的话题，大概是怕我真的给他上一堂‘范海辛101’吧。”

“你会吗？”迪克尝试了一次声东击西，仍然没有成功从杰森手里夺下书本，“范海辛101。”

“这个嘛……萨姆肯定会，至于我——”杰森换了一只手捧着书，另一只手凭空从迪克的鼻子前一寸的地方抽出了大种姓之刃，“应该足够了。”

“你确定？”迪克好奇的想要伸手去碰碰那柄刀，他对这两把神奇的能量刀具好奇的不得了，至于自己会不会被伤到——不是都说了大种姓之刃只会对邪恶之物造成伤害嘛！迪克当然不担心了。

在迪克的手指有机会摸上刀身之前，大种姓之刃随着杰森松手的动作消失在空气中：“你几岁啊！”杰森对嘟起嘴来一脸懊恼的迪克翻了个白眼。

“你真的是一点都不有趣，小翅膀。”失去了接触神奇双刃的机会，迪克索性一屁股坐到杰森身边开始用自己的阴影遮挡杰森阅读的光线，他们好不容易有机会进行一场和平而充满意义的对话，结果杰森竟然连最基本的眼神接触都不愿意分给他！这绝对不可接受！

“我们对‘有趣’的定义显然不一样。”杰森干巴巴的说着，同时用手肘把迪克顶开，“讲真的，迪克，你千辛万苦跟做贼一样翻个阳台过来就是为了当个没长大的幼稚鬼吗？”

“我是抱着无比真诚的心情来和你讨论案件的。”迪克双手交叉在胸前，冲着杰森抬了抬下巴，“从头到尾表现出拒绝交流的人只有你。”

杰森放下手里的书，眯起的双眼透露出危险的气息，像是想要揍点什么东西：“难道我没有回答你的每一个问题吗？”

“然而你连和我眼神相对一下都不愿意，我这和打客服电话有什么不一样？接起电话每一个人听起来都热情洋溢，实际上一个两个都恨不得下一秒就挂断电话。那不叫交流，那叫应付。”迪克趁隙将那本该死的书夺过来，顶着杰森杀人的目光一屁股坐到到它上面，“别摆出那种表情，杰森，这一次旅行是希望可以给我们两个制造足够的交流机会，这个目的不会因为什么时空跳跃或者吸血鬼入侵而改变，我们要面对面，看着对方的眼睛……没错就是这样，进行一场有建设性的对话。从轻松的开场白开始，切入严肃的内容，最后有一个温暖而不敷衍的结尾，刚才那段就当作开场白了，我们可以直接开始正题。”

杰森的目光从迪克的双眼移动到他从迪克的屁股下露出一角的书籍，察觉到杰森的目光，迪克立即挪动了他的坐姿，把那本书严严实实地遮挡起来，挺起胸膛迎上杰森的臭脸。

“随你便吧，你的正题是什么？”叹了一口气，迪克的眼神中传达出了信息让杰森相信，除了把迪克踹出窗户或者他自己跳出窗户以外，没有第三种选择可以让他摆脱他这位该死的，名义上的大哥，他从来不知到黄金男孩也可以这么烦人，他的朋友们是都眼瞎耳聋了看不到对方这跟害虫一样恼人的面向，还是说他们已经被黄金男孩彻底荼毒出了 M 属性？

“萨尔瓦多兄弟究竟知不知道他们的女神凯瑟琳是非人类。”迪克重复了一次题目，看起来没有半点的不耐，“鉴于你已经说过你对哥哥戴蒙的看法，为什么不接着分享一下对弟弟斯蒂凡的呢？”

“为什么不是你来说，我听着？”杰森皱着眉头，不是很满意迪克的角色分配，“从头到尾都是你在问问题！”

“因为我是一个很好的倾听者。”迪克耸了耸肩，“不像某人，如果让他来听，他肯定会神游太虚，只想着要怎么应付我。”

杰森很想要反驳，但是遗憾地，他发现自己难以找到坚实的论点来维护自己。

“好啦！”杰森吞下一肚子的不爽，瓮声瓮气地开口，“你瞧，那个女人同时撩了兄弟两个，而且不管出于什么理由，她没有催眠戴蒙忘掉关于吸血鬼的事情，而且从我和他说起吸血鬼的时候，他的反应来看，戴蒙显然是站在心中的吸血鬼女神这一边的。如果这是她的一贯手法，弟弟八成也知道，至于为什么两兄弟还没有谋杀对方自己独占女神的亲睐……催眠是个好东西。”

迪克歪着头思考了一下杰森所说的情况，确实，没有人希望脚踏两条船被拆穿，如果可以催眠自己的情人誓死保守秘密，除非被捉了个现行，不然就可以继续享受着两个男人对她大献殷勤。这解释了为什么迪克之前借着和贫血的斯蒂聊天的机会打探消息，他怎么也不肯松口承认自己稍早就是和凯瑟琳在一起，哪怕他身上都凯瑟琳的香水气味。

但是仍然有一点让迪克无法理解：“可……可这不是很奇怪吗？我是说，就算兄弟俩谁也不承认自己在和‘她’交往，但是他们住在同一个屋檐下，就算是我们这些旁观者都看得出来她和那两兄弟有首尾好吗！随便抓一个女仆她们都会告诉你一些火辣的八卦，他们两兄弟只差没捅破那层窗户纸而已。”

“所以呢？你想说什么？”杰森的耐心已经逐渐告罄，他们或许将要面临一场人类与吸血鬼的全面战争，而他不喜欢现在这种缺乏准备的状况，他也看不出来和迪克反覆探讨这些问题对情况有什么帮助，“你要去给他们灌鸡汤，告诉他们天涯何处无芳草？别忘了，她可是连我们两个都想下手——相信我，如果她一天有 48 小时，她肯定会这么做。”

“不！我是觉得……你不认为这很尴尬吗？和你的兄弟喜欢上同一个人？”迪克简直无法想像有一天他会和弟弟们为了争夺某的人的注意力而彼此较劲争风吃醋，“你能想像吗？好像你和……呃，提姆，你们同时爱上了……我不知道，某个人。”

杰森看着迪克的眼神突然变了，好像他从来没有认识过迪克·格雷森此人一样，那是一种全新的、带着探究的眼神。

这让迪克有些疑惑，他不明白自己说了些什么奇怪的话让杰森有这种反应，但同时又让他有些窃喜，这就是公路旅行的目的——了解彼此，如果杰森开始想要认识迪克，这不就是他想要的吗？

“如果是你的话你会怎么做？”杰森换了个姿势，这一回轮到他紧盯着迪克的每一个表情变化，“别想着把球抛回来，你已经提了够多问题了，该轮到我了。”

“我猜……我会退出？和喜欢的人在一起应该是值得被祝福的事情，不应该建立在伤害自己的亲人上才对。”迪克试着想像自己和芭芭拉或者科莉在一起的时候，那时候的他很快乐没错，想要永远和对方在一起这点也没错，但是如果这么做的代价是要让他的兄弟们痛苦，迪克不认为他一个人的幸福快乐伟大到可以名正言顺的让另一个人受伤。

杰森若有所思的歪着脑袋，他似乎开始有些理解迪克的逻辑了。

至少比几年前更可以明白，究竟是什么样的思维驱动著名为“迪克·格雷森”的个体做出种种杰森参不透的行为，说出杰森无法想像的话。

就算是从小一起长大的亲兄弟——活生生的例子就在他们隔壁几间房，戴蒙还亲口承认了他嫉妒弟弟到几乎想要杀了他的地步，不论这里面有几成是夸饰法，至少表明了一件事，那就是血亲之间都有可能相杀得昏天暗地（杰森相当确信等到达米安的青春期荷尔蒙开始发作的那天将会有血案发生），更别说当初的自己对迪克·格雷森而言恐怕完全没有被画进“家人”这个框框里头。

对迪克来说，杰森不过是个毫无预警地被强塞进他的人生里，而且抢走了罗宾的讨厌小鬼。在杰森这个事情上，迪克完全没有选择权。

而这就是杰森和迪克两人之间巨大的差别——选择权。

除了父母亲悲剧的死亡以外，迪克在很多事情上都有选择权，他可以选择单纯的当布鲁斯·韦恩的被监护人，走上每天上学放学、和同学一起玩耍、参加社团、申请国内外知名大学、找到好工作、结婚生子，过上普通意义上人生赢家的生活。

但是他选择了成为罗宾，他创造了罗宾，并且在他和布鲁斯冲突之后，他又一次选择了成为夜翼，又一次创造了属于他自己的身份。除此之外他还建立了少年泰坦——现在的泰坦，这就是迪克·格雷森，他的人生就是不断的做出选择（大部分的人也是如此），因此他深深的相信每个人都是有选择的，而这种信念影响了他支持“我们不能杀死恶棍”的理念，因为“这不是我们说了算的。”

对杰森来说，选择权是一种相对新颖的概念。

童年的经验告诉他，到了眼前的东西一个都不要放过，否则在你挑三拣四的时候，别人就会来把曾经属于你的机会吃干抹净。所以当他看到停在犯罪巷的蝙蝠车时，他下手干了其他人想都不敢想的事情，给自己挣来了一张离开犯罪巷的门票。当他只是在布鲁斯的屋檐下的一个普通小孩时，他疯狂的学习——因为他知道身边所有的一切都是布鲁斯给他的，这表示也许有一天布鲁斯会把这一切都收回去，他会失去温暖的房间、舒适的床铺、干净的衣服还有新鲜的食物，只有学到自己脑子里的东西，那是不会被收走的。

成为罗宾那就更不用说了，那从来就不是选择，那是一个机会，一个必须抓住，让自己对布鲁斯而言更有用、更有价值的大好机会（如果他变得更有用，那么被踢回街上的可能性就更低了）。杰森只能成为罗宾，而且必须要是足够令蝙蝠侠、令所有人感到惊艳的罗宾。

即使是现在回看过去，杰森看到的也只是一条单行道的人生。即使重来一次，杰森知道自己绝对不会对布鲁斯说“不”，哪怕过去的自己对蝙蝠侠的秘密身份一无所知，哪怕他曾经担心布鲁斯·韦恩是个对小孩子心怀不轨的变态，杰森也会抓住那一根在深渊中闪闪发亮的蜘蛛丝。

杰森引用了费兹杰拉德的话来描述家庭纷争的痛苦，是无法被彻底治愈的，即使时过境迁也会不时跳出来提醒你别忘了它。就好像父母亲多年前一句：“你为什么比不上那谁谁呢！”，即使在好多年之后，回想起当时的心情也难免会感到心酸，正因为在乎你的家人，所以这些痛苦和失落会格外的深刻。

在杰森死前，迪克都没有真正把他视为家人，他自然不能理解杰森曾经有过对“大哥”这个角色的期待，还有期待破灭之后的失落，所以他可以满怀信心的喊：“我们重新开始”！

从小相伴成长的亲兄弟都会因为种种原因撕破脸，他和迪克是如此的不同，可笑的是他们彼此埋怨对方无法站在自己的立场为自己设想，却没想过这简直像是要求一个长年生活在沙漠里的人去想像冲浪的感觉一样不切实际。

也许这就是达坷拉还有她的僧侣们所说的，顿悟的一瞬间。当你绞尽脑汁苦思冥想的时候，答案从来不曾到来，然而在你意想不到的时刻——也许是打了个喷嚏，或者是脚趾踢到了石头……苦寻不到的答案就这样落入你的掌心中。

“杰森？小翅膀？杰伊？”对杰森内心活动毫无所觉的迪克正举起手在对方面前摇晃，“别吓我，杰森，我开始担心了……喔，我的上帝啊，为什么我没有把那个驱魔的咒语背下来？”

“别闹，大蓝鸟。”杰森一巴掌拍掉了迪克在他眼前疯狂扇动的手，“你刚才说什么来着？”

“呃……我……你确定你没事了？”迪克皱着眉头还想要伸手去摸摸杰森的额头，在杰森凶狠的眼神瞪视下缩了回去，“其实也没什么，我就是问问如果是你的话，你怎么选？是选兄弟还是选喜欢的对象？”

——啊，还是说着选择呢，迪基鸟。

杰森在心里摇了摇头，难得地没有感觉到蠢蠢欲动的讽刺之情。

“我吗？”杰森对迪克笑了出来，那种咧开嘴露出牙齿的笑容，“我当然是拼一把啦！这是个大好机会，谁知道对方心里头是不是更喜欢我多一点呢？机会来了不把握住，谁知道将来会不会后悔一辈子。”

迪克看着突然开心起来，整个人的气场都轻松愉快多了的杰森，觉得自己也领悟了什么——

原来小翅膀想要脱单的心情是如此的强烈、如此的积极！

身为一个好大哥（至少是朝这个方向在努力），他一定会帮助亲爱的弟弟找到真爱，成为人生的赢家，光耀韦恩家人型自走炮的伟业！

“小翅膀，大哥这一次不会辜负你的！你一定要相信大哥！”迪克吸了吸鼻子，作出了莫名真挚却又让杰森打从心底发寒的承诺，“一定会让你找到可以手牵手共度人生喜乐与哀愁的对象的！”

“不用了，谢谢。”只要一想到远在一百四十多年后，努力规划一种写作“交友”，读作“相亲”的活动的母亲大人，还有眼前明显搞错了什么的大蓝鸟，杰森就坚定了自己这辈子都要过着汗水与硝烟就是我唯一古龙水的糙汉子人生。

相亲约会牵手亲吻结婚是不可能的，这辈子都不可能这样谈对象的。买包包鞋子衣服化妆品他又不会，就是砰砰砰、咻咻咻、唰唰唰又打又杀这种活动，才是红头罩约会的节目。

他就不信都到了这个份上还会有妹子想要和他“交朋友”，真要有的话，大概只有亚马逊人吧。

＊＊＊

神秘瀑布镇在一阵微妙的紧张感之中迎来了创始人晚宴，尽管在几乎每隔一天就会发现惨死尸体的阴影之下，这群人依旧可以盛装打扮出席宴会，把所有的恐惧和留言都锁在洋溢着欢声笑语的宴会厅外。

杰森和迪克也穿上了萨尔瓦多家提供的正装出席，依照吉赛普的说法，创始人晚宴是神秘瀑布镇最具有代表性的活动之一，错过实在太可惜了，但是从吉赛普说话的语气还有许多细微的小动作，杰森和迪克都知道他只是想要在“有钱的北方公子们”面前炫耀他的财力还有影响力，最好可以让他们在镇民们面前说些赞美之词，让萨尔瓦多家在小镇的地位更进一步。

“尽管我不喜欢这些社交场合，但是不管看几次我都很佩服这些人逢场作戏的能力。”杰森借着喝饮料的动作遮掩嘴角的讥笑，平日对他不屑一顾的人们今天突然都回想起“礼貌”两个字怎么写，真是难能可贵。

迪克向一位偶然和自己四目相对的先生点头致意，一边继续和杰森低声交谈：“嗨，谁在这种场合不是唱大戏的？我以为你早就领悟到这会是一场年度戏精大会。”只不过是说一句话，迪克已经被迫中断三次，就位了和他完全不认识的男女打招呼寒暄。

“我想念提宝。”杰森这边也没有比迪克的情况好多少，在这种场合要是有人看到客人“孤零零”的缩在角落，那肯定是宴会的主办人招待不周，这表示主办人的亲朋好友们会积极的在场内周旋，力求照顾到每一个客人，不要让他们觉得被忽视。

他们才不管客人们是不是正在内心呐喊着：请忽视我！我一个人也很快乐！

“啊，别说了，不要在这个时候说到提姆，对比产生伤痛。”迪克的身形晃了一下，很显然想起了每一次从韦恩的宴会上拯救他们于水火之中的提宝。

“你知道吗，每到这种时候我就怀疑提姆其实是个超人类，他的超能力就是‘你看不见我’，但他没有真的消失，你懂我的意思吗？”杰森把手藏到背后偷偷按摩手腕，他拿各式各样沉重的武器，但是和不停地握手比较起来，杰森毫不犹豫地选择扛着武器高举过头外加绕着小镇跑圈。

迪克快速地点头，提姆在这一点上简直是神了，那么多人的会场，他身上又挂着金光闪闪的“韦恩”招牌，理论上来说应该和他们其他人一样，只要一踏进会场就被宾客们团团包围起来。

然而不知提姆怎么做到的，他可以像条鱼一样悠游在客人之间，礼貌的和他们打招呼，进行一小段围绕着天气还有互相赞美穿着打扮的闲谈。当他不希望被打扰的时候，他也可以在不离开会场的前提下，解锁“每个人都确定他/她当天有看到提摩西，但是他们没机会和对方搭上话”这种令杰森和迪克望尘莫及的成就。

“想想他是怎么尾随你和Ｂ这么多年，完全没有被发现……”要不是亲眼看的提姆拿出来的照片，迪克完全不敢相信蝙蝠侠竟然会被一个完全没有受过训练的小孩子跟踪，甚至让对方拍下照片。

杰森用眼角的余光打量显然已经沉入自己的思考中的迪克，考虑片刻之后决定不要告诉对方，提姆拿出来的蝙蝠侠照片比起他庞大的罗宾照片（aka 杰森）收藏，只不过是冰山一角而已。

这么说起来，提姆的斯托卡技巧完完全全是从杰森身上磨练出来的，而现在他们全仰赖着提姆的这个技能在一次又一次可怕的社交场合中拯救他们于水火，所以这究竟能不能算作杰森过去做的善因于现在结了善果？

可是无形中培养出了一个蝙蝠等级的斯托卡究竟是哪门子的善因啊！

应报理论真是太玄乎了……

当另一个穿着裙子的人影晃到杰森面前的时候，他几乎是下意识的伸出手来准备迎接另一轮的“您好，幸会”时，才发现站在他面前的并不是来参加宴会的客人，而是陪伴着那些客人们而来的仆人之一。

“您好？”杰森有些困惑于对方的出现，不只是因为杰森并不认识眼前年轻的小女仆，更是因为对方眼里闪烁着浓厚的八卦意味，那种眼神经常出现在哥谭的小报狗仔身上，尤其时当他们自以为掌握了大人物的绯闻时。

“喔！是的，呃……很抱歉打扰您，先生。”年轻的女仆看尽力控制了她脸上的表情，想要让自己表现的非常平静，“是否能麻烦您随我来，你的……呃……朋友正在等您。”

杰森挑了挑眉毛，他可不记得自己和什么人有约。

小女仆似乎很不满杰森的态度，低下头啧了一声，压低了音量一边说一边朝杰森使眼色：“您的朋友，‘她’正在等你。”

好像杰森应该要理解到这里头暗示了什么复杂的关系似的。

“好吧。”对面前的女仆露出了一个恍然大悟的笑脸，尽管他完全不知道究竟是谁大费周章地想要和他见面，最有嫌疑的凯瑟琳正在和萨尔瓦多兄弟调情，杰森决定亲自去解开这个谜题，“带路吧。”

杰森发誓自己听到了小女仆发出了一声尖细的欢呼——她似乎真心觉得自己参与在什么大事里头。

她带着杰森来到一条相对安静的走廊，但仍然可以听见大厅里的演奏像是遥远的背景音。

“就是这儿，先生。”小女仆夸张的左右张望了一番，确定没有人和她们身处同一条走廊后打开了门，脸上八卦的笑容再也藏不住了，“祝您有美好的夜晚。”

“谢谢妳，女士。”杰森目送小女仆踏着胜利的脚步离开他的视线，关上门转过身来面对这位大费周章把自己叫来的女人，“如果妳想找我说话，可以不用这么麻烦的，艾蜜莉。”

杰森在来的路上猜测过各种可能，也许是凯瑟琳打算在杰森身上玩她的催眠把戏，也可能是安娜——或者是珍珠夫人要来给他妈妈的警告：“不要接近我的女儿！”。

除此之外，杰森想不出另一个“她”会想要约见自己，更别说是凯瑟琳的贴身女仆艾蜜莉。

她好像完全没有感受到杰森身上散发出的敌意，微笑着从茶壶里倒出冒着热气的红茶，端起一杯递给杰森：“谢谢您愿意走这一趟。”

杰森盯着那杯茶，没有伸手去接。他的脑子里此时此刻充满着问号，大种姓之刃对于艾蜜莉并没有反应，这至少说明她是人类，而非其他的邪恶生物，但她是凯瑟琳的贴身女仆，或许这次见面是凯瑟琳的授意？

“别担心，凯瑟琳正忙着应付她过于热情的追求者，请您过来纯粹是我的主意。”艾蜜莉见杰森久久没有接过茶杯，干脆地将杯子放回矮几上，调整了一下自己的坐姿并且端起了自己的那杯茶啜了一口，“请坐，我想这次谈话会需要一点时间。”

小房间里唯一的一张椅子就在艾蜜莉对面，两人之间唯一的屏障就是一张小茶几，倒不是说杰森担心艾蜜莉会突然暴起攻击他，相反的，他倒是挺惊讶艾蜜莉似乎非常确信自己不会对她动手。

“我相信您自己也做了不少调查，所以我就不废话了。”艾蜜莉一本正经的盯着杰森，一瞬间看起来像是学校里严肃的女教师，而不是温顺的女仆，“您知道小镇上发生了什么事，我建议您和您的兄弟尽快离开……在事情失控之前。”

“我觉得要走还是要留那是我和迪克的决定。”杰森不甘示弱的迎上艾蜜莉的眼神，“既然妳都如此善良的给我们警告了，为什么不多和我们分享一些资讯，或许我和迪克可以帮上忙？”

艾蜜莉不耐烦地从鼻孔喷气，只差没有给杰森一个嫌弃的白眼。

“您们二位不给我添麻烦，我就已经诚心感谢主了。您们知不知道要偷偷摸摸施一个隔音魔法是多么高难度的事情？”艾蜜莉喝了一大口茶，像是要用茶水压下怒气，“要不是我，您和您的兄弟暗搓搓讨论吸血鬼的事情早就被凯瑟琳发现了，他们的五感可比人类强大得多。”

“妳说的好像自己什么都知道。”杰森推敲着艾蜜莉的话，面上则是堆满了不信任，“既然妳知道自己的老板是吸血鬼，而从妳的话里听起来，妳也不是什么手无缚鸡之力的角色，妳不能怪我在心里把你们俩想像成狼狈为奸的女魔头吧？”

“我是个女巫。”艾蜜莉直白的回答，同时脸上出现了几分嫌弃的神色，“女巫是平衡的守护者。我们的力量来自于自然的赐予，当我们死去，我们的灵魂会在彼岸和先祖们重逢，继续引导我们的后人守护自然的平衡。我们不是吸血鬼的盟友。”

对于艾蜜莉的发言杰森不为所动，他看过了这种嘴上说的正义凛然，背地里同流合污的角色。

“女仆、吸血鬼老板。抱歉，但是妳在我眼里就是个吸血鬼跟班。”杰森知道他不应该尚未明白敌人的实力就出言激怒对方，但他在这个憋屈的时代已经忍了太久，现在在这个小房间里头他可一点都不想再忍下去。

“请注意您的用词，先生。女巫并不是吸血鬼的跟班。”艾蜜莉看上去像是被狠地抽了一巴掌，深吸了一口气之后用僵硬了不少的笑容继续说道：“这场谈话的重点在于让您明白自己的处境，别再做出会危及您和您的兄弟的行为，然后在您们还有机会的时候，快点离开吧。”

这可已经是明晃晃的在警告杰森别多管闲事，要是现在不走，到时候想走都走不了。

“感谢妳的警告，但是神秘瀑布小镇在我们最孤独无助的时候伸出了援手，我们的力量也许有限，但远走高飞假装自己什么都不知道……”杰森不打算告诉艾蜜莉有关大种姓之刃还有蝙蝠家的训练，他总得有一些底牌藏在袖子里，“这不是我们的家风！”

艾蜜莉看起来像是想要冲上来抓住杰森的肩膀把他疯狂摇晃一阵，甚至是敲开他的脑袋看看里面是不是都装着豆腐渣。

“有恩必报是非常直得赞赏的情操，但是有很多事情不是光靠热血就可以的，先生。”艾蜜莉仍然在尝试要让杰森回复理性，耐心地暗示他这和男子气概一点关系都没有，不会有人因为他离开小镇就把他当成懦夫。

更重要的原因，是她没有办法保证自己还能分心照顾这对兄弟多久，这可不像帮忙施展一些小法术。当小镇居民动员起来剿灭吸血鬼的时候，凯瑟琳绝不是那种会坐以待毙的类型。艾蜜莉不希望当她一回神发现这对兄弟因为说了不该说了话、看了不该看的东西而被吸干了全身的血液——他们甚至不是神秘瀑布镇的居民，只是来避祸的。

“妳的好意我收到了，女士。”杰森向艾蜜莉微微欠身致意，不论她是出于什么目的安排了这一次的会面，都让杰森得到了不少有用的信息，“我们兄弟俩自保的能力还是有的。”

“我都说到这份上了，您信也好；不信也罢，随您的心意吧。”艾蜜莉看上去像是放弃了，但仍旧不放心地补充说明，“要是真的发生了难以收拾的局面，请务必跟好小镇的创始家族，他们会庇护您们的。”

语毕，艾蜜莉也不等杰森回应，迳自起身走向门边。

“等等！”还是杰森先叫住了已经将手伸向门把的女仆，她才半转过身来静候杰森接下来要说的话，“假设妳说的都是真的，而妳声称女巫不是吸血鬼的同盟，为什么妳会成为凯瑟琳的女仆？”

“这……很复杂，简单的说就是我欠她一个大恩情。”艾蜜莉的表情露出了一丝无奈，“再说，我是黑人、女性、有子女，又是一个女巫。这些条件都让我没什么讨价还价的基础。”

说完了这些，艾蜜莉没有再给杰森拦下她的机会，快步离开了休息室。剩下杰森一个人面对着失去了温度的红茶。揭开壶盖，褐色的茶汤里头除了红茶以外，还掺杂着几片马鞭草。根据杰森的了解，马鞭草除了对吸血鬼来说像是毒药，人类如果摄取了马鞭草，在一定的时间内血液也会对吸血鬼产生伤害，可以说是一种完全克制吸血鬼的植物。

这壶茶杰森是不会碰的，但这确实提醒了他应该要帮迪克准备一些马鞭草带在身上，还有多喝些马鞭草泡的水——他可不想胜券在握最后死于被吸血鬼催眠了的友军。

估算着自艾蜜莉离开之后已经过了十来分钟，杰森这才悄悄离开休息室，绕着走廊转了一大圈才回到宴会厅。这里还是和他刚刚离开的时候一样热闹，看样子没有人发现杰森曾经离开了一段时间，很好。

只有一件让杰森不大明白的事情——

那就是为什么迪克要用和刚刚被艾蜜莉派来跑腿的小女仆一模一样的八卦眼神盯着他？他什么都没干好吗！

他不就是去和隐藏在人群中的女巫辟室密谈……喔，不！

“小翅膀，这种事情不用害羞呀！”迪克一脸“我懂，我都懂”的表情。

杰森快速的在众多宾客里找到了艾蜜莉缩在角落不起眼的身影，女巫似乎也感觉到他的视线，转过头来对着杰森露出了一个样板的微笑，然而杰森依旧读懂了那个笑容后面的意义：

“让你体会一下老娘这段时间头痛程度的百分之一，不客气。”

……该死的女巫。

当整座萨尔瓦多大宅里充斥着“咚咚咚”的慌乱脚步声时，杰森和迪克就知道对吸血鬼的狩猎正式开始了。

就在创始人晚宴结束后不久，如同艾蜜莉带来的警告，整座小镇开始卯足全力准备对抗吸血鬼，首先要购买的就是大量的马鞭草——提取液或者是植株都可以。珍珠夫人草药店的所有存货都被一扫而空，小镇的警长甚至和蔼的请珍珠夫人帮他向供应商大量订货，直接送到小镇警局。

原本只是为了降低自己的嫌疑才少量进货，现在珍珠也只能硬着头皮答应下来，忍受着警长色眯眯的目光在对方面前写好订单，交给“好心的”警长帮她拿去交寄。如果不是因为警长身上都意马鞭草的气味，让她的催眠术无用武之地，珍珠觉得自己肯定会催眠那个色鬼下半辈子永远不举。

神秘瀑布镇是不能再待下去了，如果让她来决定，珍珠早在接连有贵妇来店里询问马鞭草香水的时候，她就会收拾东西走人。尽管说她大惊小怪没有关系，一辈子累积下来经验告诉她，这世界上就只有粗心大意，没有“太谨慎小心”。

但是凯瑟琳不这么认为，她把萨尔瓦多兄弟摆弄在鼓掌之间，甚至打着要把他们转化成吸血鬼永远陪在自己身边的主意。为了这个难得的多年好友，珍珠一而再再而三的延后离开小镇的时间，可是眼看着镇民的准备动作越来越大，渐渐的也有其他隐居在镇上的吸血鬼隐晦的向她表示了忧心。

可是凯瑟琳是怎么说的呢？喔，对了，她挽着戴蒙·萨尔瓦多的手臂，像个热恋中的小女人一样一边朝那被爱情冲昏头的年轻人抛媚眼，同时漫不在乎地说道：“放轻松，珍珠。我们可是神秘瀑布镇有名望的女士们，又有艾蜜莉的帮忙让我们和其他吸血鬼不同，可以在白天活动，谁会怀疑到我们头上呢？”

珍珠就不该期待凯瑟琳会把其他吸血鬼的死活放在心上。她早就已经认清了凯瑟琳是个自私凉薄到骨子里的女人，并且将利用女性优势最大程度获取利益这点玩得炉火纯青，哪怕不用催眠术，光是凭着出色的外表还有高超的演技，被凯瑟琳利用了完了弃如敝屣还对她念念不忘的男人们，珍珠见多了。

戴蒙在凯瑟琳还有珍珠的面前赌咒发誓自己宁愿去死也不会将她们是吸血鬼的秘密告诉镇上的其他人，看着凯瑟琳的双眼里满是深情，哪怕凯瑟琳当着戴蒙的面朝珍珠投以炫耀宝贝的眼神，他也全当没看见。此情此景看在珍珠眼中，她毫不怀疑这位年轻人也会是凯瑟琳的玩物之一，只不过是保质期比较长的那一种。

她几乎可以预见戴蒙如果被凯瑟琳转化为吸血鬼，怕是没多久世界上就要多一个为情所苦，百年不得解脱的倒霉蛋了。说是这么说，珍珠也没有英勇拯救可怜的萨尔瓦多兄弟于水火中的打算，这几百年来她看过太多凯瑟琳的手段，只要她发现有任何人挡了自己的路，她扫除障碍的方式让珍珠打定主意即使不做凯瑟琳的朋友，也绝对不要当她的敌人。

就拿她现在的身份来说——她自称是来自亚特兰大的孤女，家人全都在一场大火中丧生，只有她一个人幸存。亚特兰大的富豪皮尔斯家确实发生了大火，凯瑟琳没说的是，那把葬送了皮尔斯家的火正是她自己放的，只因为那家人有意无意的挡了道。

珍珠好不容易带着女儿获得了自由的生活，她希望这份自由可以持续的更久一点。

因此珍珠选择接受凯瑟琳信誓旦旦的保证，相信只要这位难伺候的大小姐满足了，她们就可以远走高飞，重新找个山明水秀的好地方过上几年安稳日子。

这是她所犯最大的错误。

＊＊＊

杰森看着凯瑟琳·皮尔斯，被戴上金属的口罩，像条咸鱼一样被仆人们拖了出去。那群仆人的动作粗暴，完全没有半分对付高贵的皮尔斯大小姐的细腻，只把她当成一件货品似的丢上了门口停着的特制马车。

“不！不！放开她！”戴蒙被老萨尔瓦多先生死死地压在墙上，但仍旧伸长了手想要阻止凯瑟琳被带走，“凯瑟琳！凯瑟琳！放开她！”

“发生了什么事？”眼看戴蒙即将挣脱他父亲的压制，迪克连忙冲上前去挡住了他的视线，让他看不见自己心爱的女人被当成野兽一样捆绑起来带走的模样，“萨尔瓦多先生，这是怎么一回事？”

吉赛普·萨尔瓦多的脸色一阵青一阵白，不知道是因为气的还是因为自家儿子失态的一面被客人看到而感到羞耻所致。戴蒙恶狠狠的瞪着自己的父亲，像是想要用眼神把对方砍杀无数次。

“真是抱歉让您看到这……不得体的一面。”吉赛普深吸了几口气，勉强挤出一个生硬的笑脸，“事已至此，我就直说了，我们的小镇被恶魔——被吸血鬼入侵了，我们刚才正抓到了一只，而我的儿子显然被恶魔的邪法迷惑的不轻，所以才胡言乱语。”

“我没有胡言乱语！”戴蒙厉声反驳，无视吉赛普警告的眼神，“凯瑟琳没有迷惑我，我对她的一切感受都是发自内心的。”

“别说傻话！你对她的感情都是吸血鬼的催眠术，不是真的。”吉赛普恨铁不成钢的看着戴蒙好像面临世界末日的表情，“等我们彻底消灭了那群恶魔，你就会摆脱她的邪法，到时候你就会知道自己现在说的话有多可笑。”

“她没有！”戴蒙咬牙切齿的瞪着吉赛普，“她从来就没有对我使用过催眠术，我一直都知道她是什么，但我还是爱她！对我来说这份爱是真的！”

杰森和迪克交换了一个眼神，彼此都觉得自己目睹了一场“好医生哈琳·奎泽尔变身疯狂小丑女哈莉·奎茵”的实况。哈琳·奎泽尔相信她和小丑之间有爱情存在，并且愿意为了这份伟大的爱献身，让她成了阿卡汉的常客。眼前的戴蒙·萨尔瓦多坚定不移的相信哪怕地球就此毁灭，他和凯瑟琳之间的爱情都可以经过末日之火的考验，而杰森与迪克一点都不怀疑戴蒙同样会为了这份伟大的爱去干些回不了头的蠢事。

吉赛普一把捂住了戴蒙的嘴，嘶声斥道：“你这些话要是拿到外面去说，同情吸血鬼的人和吸血鬼依样都是死路一条，你不要命了吗！”

回答他的是戴蒙一把挥开吉赛普的手，并且一口唾沫吐在吉赛普的脚边：“没有凯瑟琳的世界，我不如去死。”

吉赛普气得一佛出世二佛生天，颤抖着手握紧了栏杆撑住自己的身体，戴蒙则是头也不回的跟一阵旋风一样冲出了家门，留下杰森和迪克还有一群被骚动吸引来围观的仆人们尴尬的杵在原地。

“迪基，你……”杰森的话还没有说完，迪克就主动接过了杰森的话。

“我知道，我去看着他。”说着，迪克追着戴蒙一起跑出了萨尔瓦多宅，留下杰森深吸了一口气压下骂脏话的冲动。

杰森也离开了萨尔瓦多大宅，只不过他是追着艾蜜莉，而不是戴蒙——而这原本是他打算派给那只傻鸟的任务，一个知道如何对付吸血鬼的女巫，总好过一只连驱魔咒都背不全的傻蓝鸟拿木桩戳吸血鬼！而这家伙居然就这样自己选了个最糟糕的任务。

而迪克心里头恐怕还高兴得不得了觉得自己帮了大忙呢。杰森连忙暂停了脑子里转个不停的思绪，没什么好抱怨的，不就是团队默契不足嘛，反正红头罩也没打算跟夜翼长期组队，这种小问题不值的伤脑筋——再想下去杰森真怕自己控制不住，回头会拉了迪克一起搞 Team Building 增进默契。

和大蓝鸟搞好默契是不可能的！这辈子都不可能搞好的！

＊＊＊

艾蜜莉借着夜色的掩护前进。

尽管她已经很小心的避开主要道路，但是时不时仍然会遇上在小道上搜索的队伍。好几次艾蜜莉都得摒住呼吸把自己藏在杂物或者马厩的角落阴影处，才闪过巡视的小队。

又是一队人扛着被马鞭草制服的吸血鬼从艾蜜莉的藏身处前经过。托凯瑟琳的福，她认得小镇上所有的吸血鬼，看着对方被五花大绑，戴上口罩的姿态，艾蜜莉只希望她即将要去见的人知道枪打出头鸟的道理，不要在这个时候跑出来淌这混水。

押解吸血鬼的小队吆喝着走远了，艾蜜莉深吸了一口气，看准了下一个可以藏身的角落，准备拔腿狂奔，却在刚踏出第一步的时候直挺挺的撞进另一个人的怀里。

“喔，真是对不起，先生！”艾蜜莉连忙低下头，思索着要用什么样的借口解释她一个女人在今天这样的夜晚只身一人在外。

“嗨，艾蜜莉！真巧啊！”听到熟悉的声音，艾蜜莉一抬头就看到杰森站在她面前状似惊喜的表情，“幸好你遇到了我，现在外头这么乱，妳急急忙忙的是要上哪去呢？”

艾蜜莉没有回答，杰森也没有追问，只是堵着艾蜜莉的路，好整以暇的等待对方回答。

隐隐约约可以听见人声正在朝这里逼近，是另外一群巡逻的男丁，艾蜜莉知道一旦遇上了那些人，就算自己可以脱身，她也来不及依照计划前去赴约。牙一咬、心一横，艾蜜莉直接抓着杰森的手腕示意他跟着自己一起走。

“你跟着我做什么！”艾蜜莉边走边低声质问着，她可不相信两人的相遇是纯粹的巧合，“我有没有警告过你不要掺和进这些事来！”

“妳的警告我记得清清楚楚，但我就是弄不明白了，身为一个人类阵营的女巫，妳不和其他女人一样留在屋子里等着风波过去，反而跑出来闲逛是怎么回事？”杰森指了指外头的骚乱，大部队都在朝郊外的教堂移动，方向和艾蜜莉正相反，“而且看起来妳也不是要去协助打击邪恶魔鬼的。”

“这和你有什么关系，我已经表明了我不是你的敌人。这还不够吗？”艾蜜莉看上去十分焦虑，和几天之前那个有些小心机的女巫天差地别。

杰森继续盯着她，不说话。那表情和动作之下的意思很明显：反正我不急，可以陪妳慢慢耗着。

“喔，看在老天的份上！”艾蜜莉低声咒骂了几句，“你到底为什么要管这么宽？大部分的人知道自己很安全之后就不会去管别人的破事了！”

杰森没有半分要松口的意思，看起来也不打算要让艾蜜莉继续去执行她的什么大计划，似乎真的想慢慢耗时间。

艾蜜莉嘟囔了一句，口型看起来像是：“你自找的。”紧接着，杰森就觉得脑壳里传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，好像有什么东西在他的脑袋瓜里头裂开，如果不是他曾经接受过的种种训练，杰森肯定已经抱着脑袋在地上打滚。

这毫无疑问，是眼前的女巫的杰作。

艾蜜莉看来也十分惊讶杰森竟然没有立刻抱着头喊痛跪地求饶，正当她犹豫着要不要延续这个魔法的时候，一把凭空出现的刀已经抵在她的脖子上，打断了她施展魔法所需的专注力。她可以感觉到从刀上散发出古老的能量，这不是随随便便什么人都能驾驭的东西，而眼前这个古怪的男人竟然可以在眨眼间唤出这样的武器，并且用起来如臂使指。

“现在，我们都见识过彼此的一些小花招了。”杰森的脸色有些苍白，但是他仍旧维持着正常的说话方式，这让艾蜜莉更加确定眼前的人不是普通的富家子弟，“不如我们像个文明人一样把话好好说清楚，如何？”

杰森手中的刀非常稳。艾蜜莉毫不怀疑如果她说“不”，或者是打算故技重施，在她让杰森痛死之前，那把刀就会先刺穿她的喉咙。

她小幅度的点了点头。

架在她脖子上的刀消失了。

“我要带着全家人离开，但是在这之前，我要给我自己买份保险。”艾蜜莉朝着她的目的地方向抬了抬下巴，那条路的尽头是珍珠的草药店，她口中的保险指的是什么已经很清楚了。显然在超自然社会中，恩情这种东西是很重大的。

杰森没有继续拐弯抹角，而是单刀直入的回答了一个艾蜜莉意想不到的答案：“你是我在这里遇到的第一个知道魔法还有这些超自然狗屁的人，而我碰巧有这方面的问题，谁知道过了你这村还有没有这个店。”

“什么？”艾蜜莉显然没想到这一连串的冲突竟然是因为一个如此单纯的原因，“从我告诉你我是个女巫到现在都几天过去了？你什么时候不问偏偏挑现在？”

“我怎么着也得确定妳不是吸血鬼的女巫特工。”杰森眨了眨眼，好像他的理由再有道理不过，“根据我这几天的观察，妳确实不是和他们一伙的，所以我当然得把握时机来提问。”

“你的疑心病有多重，先生？”艾蜜莉一脸的震惊，很快地摇了摇头，“算了，我不想知道。有什么问题你就快问，我的时间很宝贵的。”

“等你见过我家老头妳再来说我疑心病重，总之，我的问题是这样的——有没有一种魔法，或者是一种带魔法的物品，可以把人送回过去？”杰森平静的看着艾蜜莉低着头思考，没有错过她任何细微的表情变化。

“就我目前所知……一切关于时间的魔法，都是失败的。这是个违逆自然的概念，时间是不能重来的。”艾蜜莉小心的措辞，当说到魔法的时候，她看起来像个严谨而古板的学者，“你不能强迫时间服从你，没有人可以驯服时光，纵使我们产生了一瞬的错觉认为自己凌驾在时间之上，你永远不知道时间会从哪个刁钻的角度狠狠地给我们一个教训。”

艾蜜莉别有所指的话让杰森心底有一阵地惊慌，觉得女巫好像看穿了他的来历。没有让情绪显露在脸上，刻意忽略了艾蜜莉的后半段话，针对吸血鬼的话题继续追问：“可吸血鬼不也是违反自然的生物？”

“是。因此我只说就我所知，这样的魔法还不存在。我并没有否定这类魔法在未来有可能被研究出来，并且以吸血鬼的例子来比对，施展这样的魔法肯定也有很多的限制，如同吸血鬼一般不能接触日光、没有受到邀请不能进入别人的家里一样。”艾蜜莉奈着性子解释道。

“好吧。”杰森严肃的点点头，“谢谢妳的帮忙。”

“不客气。现在我可以走了吧？”艾蜜莉毫不掩饰她语气中的讽刺。

杰森顶着艾蜜莉像是要喷出火焰的眼神，竖起一只指头：“等等，最后一个问题，就一个——既然凯瑟琳已经被抓走了，妳难道不是正好解脱，从此做个自由奔放的女巫了？”

艾蜜莉愣了一会，像是在脑中描绘“自由奔放”的女巫这个概念，随后扯了扯嘴角露出一个半是嘲讽，半是苦笑的古怪表情。

“那是在凯瑟琳没有对小镇的创始家族会议揭穿我是个女巫的前提下。”艾蜜莉的脸色迅速阴沈下来，“呸，那个自以为行事隐密的婊子，她打的一手好算盘，要带着萨尔瓦多兄弟远走高飞，怎么样确保老萨尔瓦多不会千里追杀她？当然是给他们另一个转移怒火的好目标，还有什么比服侍吸血鬼的女巫更好的靶子呢？”

难怪凯瑟琳一被抓起来，艾蜜莉马上就从大宅里跑了。现在不跑，等镇民搞定了吸血鬼，就是要来审问女巫了。杰森有些同情的朝艾蜜莉看去，却发现女巫的表情逐渐狰狞，完全没有被陷害的苦瓜脸。

“她以为这样就可以把我利用个彻底，然后随手丢掉？想得美，她以为镇上的人为什么会找吸血鬼一找一个准？老娘早就准备了前手，不就是妳不仁我不义嘛！”

杰森看着女巫哼哼冷笑的表情，再一次确认了女人各种意义上都比男人凶残的真理——看看亲爱的老妈、猫女、毒藤还有神奇女侠，每一个都是可以把男人分分钟拆成十七八段的狠角色。就连超自然世界中，女巫和女吸血鬼的战争，在平静的水面下可是斗的难分难解。

“我可以走了？你的最后一个问题问完了吧？”艾蜜莉不耐烦的跺了跺脚。杰森皱着眉头，咬了咬嘴唇，终于决定要验证一个理论，于是他拿出了来到这个时代以来一直不敢展现在世人面前的能量枪，快速的调整了设定之后交给了艾蜜莉。

“拿着，我暂时解除了锁定，但是只能用来击晕，而且时效只有从现在起算半天，过了这个时效之后这把枪就会自动锁定，除了我以外没有人可以使用。”杰森很快地在艾蜜莉面前演示了一番怎么发射，“就像普通的枪一样使用就好，祝妳好运。”

艾蜜莉完全没有料到杰森会送她这样的大礼，沉默了数秒后郑重地双手接过能量枪，将它藏进口袋里。

“告诉我，我们自由了吗？”

不需要更多的上下文，杰森就明白了女巫口中的“自由”为何物，不只是主仆身份上的自由，而是不同的人种、不同的性别之间，不需要有一方卑躬屈膝的那一天。

“这不好说。”杰森没办法违心的告诉艾蜜莉人人平等的时代已经到来，但是他至少可以给这个女人一点希望，“我只能说不是白人也能当总统，就连女性都可以担任总理呢。”

“是吗！”艾蜜莉睁大了眼睛，笑了起来，“那我可得好好的让家里那群傻孩子们活下去才行呢。”

语毕，女巫头也不回的迈步跑向她的目的地。

她还是很紧张，但是杰森觉得艾蜜莉的背影怎么看都觉得挺直了一些。

＊＊＊

迪克很快的找到冲出家门后不知道该往哪去的戴蒙。

他看上去就像被顽童轮流凌虐过的小鸡仔，从头到脚凌乱不堪，就连脚步都有些踉跄。最让迪克感到于心不忍的，是戴蒙那好像整个世界都失去光彩，心如死灰的眼神。

“呃，你还好吗？抱歉，这是个糟糕的问题，我是说……”迪克与戴蒙没什么来往，他们之间只有单纯的屋主与住客关系，一时之间迪克竟然没有释放关怀的切入点，“我想你父亲只是太过激动了一些，我们为什么不去找斯蒂凡……”

“斯蒂凡！”戴蒙猛然抬头，喊出斯蒂凡名字的方式像是把每一个音节都浸泡在剧毒中，这绝对不是迪克设想中的反应，“肯定是他！那个混球，我要去宰了他！凯瑟琳要是怎么了，他也别想好过！”

“等等，你得冷静下来，你刚才说的那些都是情绪性发言，不作数的。”迪克不可能眼睁睁看着戴蒙在自己的眼前干傻事，不论是作为义警还是警察，他看多了人在激动的时候犯下不可置信的凶案，他一点都不怀疑这个状态下戴蒙会做出杀死弟弟的疯狂行径，“发生什么事了？跟斯蒂凡有什么关系？”

“哈！我跟你保证，大有关系！他早就想要跟父亲坦白凯瑟琳的身份，傻乎乎的认为只要告诉父亲世界上有好的吸血鬼，凯瑟琳就不会有事，看看他都做了些什么！”此时的戴蒙在迪克眼中和那些发现老婆红杏出墙，因此想要直接拿菜刀砍人的激情杀人犯完全重合了。

“你不能确定，这只是你的推测而已，戴蒙，拜托，你得冷静下来。”迪克拿出夜翼劝退这些冲动型犯罪的口吻，“你了解斯蒂凡，你的弟弟是个天真善良到堪称傻子的年轻人，他绝对不会想要伤害凯瑟琳或者是你的，你知道的，对吗？”

“有心还是无意，不重要。”戴蒙咬牙切齿的说道，“他害了凯瑟琳，我就要让他付出代价。就是这么简单。你让开，这事跟你没关系。”

“抱歉，但是我不能让你这样离开。你现在这个样子不是害了别人，就是害了自己。”迪克抱歉的笑了笑，将戴蒙几次尝试突围的举动轻松化解，“尤其是你的弟弟，同样身为一个大哥，我可以和你保证，你要是真的让你弟弟‘付出代价’，你会后悔的。”

戴蒙盯着眼前不肯退让的迪克，扬起了一抹嘲讽的讥笑：“你？你来跟我说要怎么当个好哥哥？省省吧，我可没少听杰森赞扬你的事迹——喔，家里人见人爱的黄金男孩！完美到没时间分给弟弟一个眼神！哇，你爱护弟弟的方式真特别。”

这是讽刺。任何一个只要情感健全的人应该都会明白这是讽刺。

但是迪克·格雷森不是任何一般人，他是蝙蝠侠的头号弟子，整个青少年时期都在三更半夜打断罪犯的鼻梁与门牙之间渡过，哪怕他给人们的印象是蝙蝠家族最阳光的，也不代表他的情感方面真的健全，加上侦探训练让他可以有效率的过滤掉情绪性发言，直取核心关键。

“所以说，杰森和你的小聚会，具体都说了些什么？”迪克的眼神锐利了起来，让戴蒙有种被猛禽盯上的错觉，“我知道我作为一个大哥对他来说还不够好，所以如果你可以提供一些具体的资讯，让我明白杰森对我有什么不满，真是再好不过了！”

“你他妈有什么毛病？”戴蒙觉得自己肯定是骂的不够直白，“我是在讽刺你，讽刺懂不？你这样简直像个变态。”

“我才不是变态。”迪克不怎么在意地挥挥手，“变态我见多了，还亲手抓过不少，自己家里面还养着一个小的。好了，说重点，杰森都和你说了些什么了，嗯？”

戴蒙观察着迪克的神色，发现对方真的不是在演戏，而是确确实实的想和他打听杰森的消息。

再想想迪克刚才轻易拦截自己的手法、抓过很多变态、家里还有养着变态的发言……戴蒙战战兢兢的往后退了一步。

怕。

＊＊＊

首先让杰森感到异常的，是温度。接着是清爽的空气，还有耳边不断切换着中英日三国语言的广播：“女士先生们，本日的参观时间已经结束，请遵循馆内指示向出口处移动，谢谢。”

杰森和迪克面面相觑，两个人的眼中都写满了巨大的问号。

不过眨眼的时间，前一刻他们还在 1864 年的神秘瀑布镇，猎枪震耳欲聋的击发声响还在耳边回荡。现在他们却站在空无一人的展场中，身上穿着古装剧里走出来的衣服，站在一个个展示玻璃柜之间。

“搞什么鬼？”杰森小心翼翼的摸上自己的胸口，像是要确认自己是真实存在的，不是大脑产生的幻觉。他是真的脚踏实地的站在展览馆中，就连他仅剩的一把能量枪都还握在自己手中。

迪克戳了戳杰森的肩膀，当杰森转过身的时候，就看到迪克愣愣的看着某一个展示柜。当他顺着迪克的目光看过去，杰森差点没有失手砸破离他最近的玻璃柜。

躺在柜子里的，是杰森的另一把枪，只不过柜子里那把看起来陈旧了许多，表面已经失去光泽，而且看起来像是被暴力拆解过，但是又无法完美组装回去。旁边的展示品说明上写着这是一百四十五年前的人想像中未来武器的模型，会称为模型是因为这把枪无法击发，而且找不到可以填装子弹的弹匣。

要是能装弹才有鬼呢，这两把枪是罗伊后来结合了塔玛兰星球的科技，把杰森一开始从星爵那里山寨来的能量枪重新魔改的产物。他知道在猫头鹰法庭的迷宫里血洗法庭成员的那一幕让老头心理压力很大，作为一个体恤家长的好儿子，杰森自然是接受了来自罗伊的友情技术支援，原先的手枪需要充能，否则就只是普通枪枝，现在这一套用了外星科技，解决了充能的问题，直接实现了从打昏到打死一把搞定的目标，并且因为不需要子弹，完全摆脱了弹道追踪的可能，老爸再也抓不到我野外开红！

这把枪的展示位置就在他和迪克的参观路线上，也就是说，如果没有那突如其来的穿越时空，杰森和迪克继续参观下去，就会在杰森身上还有“两把枪”的状态下看到这一把历经一个世纪沧桑的枪，进而形成悖论。可是因为那一趟莫名其妙的旅程，现在杰森看到柜子里那把枪的时候，身上只剩下它的另一半，解决了“同一个时空里不可能有两个自己”的吊诡现象。

“也就是说……就跟《哈利波特》一样，哈利和赫敏用时空转换器回到过去，在不让自己看到‘自己’的状况下救了自己。”迪克带着恍然大悟的表情，兴奋地解说着，“你的枪虽然一直在这里，但是当你带着它的同位体，即将要见到‘它’的时候——时间就扭曲了！”

杰森耳朵里嗡嗡嗡的回绕着迪克的声音，脑中则是浮现艾蜜莉不久前才说过的话：“没有人可以驯服时光，你永远不知道时间会从哪个刁钻的角度狠狠地给我们一个教训。”

这样看下来，时间的确是让杰森自己给自己抽了一个大耳刮子——这趟他恨得半死的时间旅行，某种角度上来说是他自己种下的因，迪克安排这个行程只不过是一个触发点而已。他永远也说不准即使没有这趟旅行自己会不会哪一天因为机缘巧合遇上这把枪，经历这一趟神秘瀑布镇之旅。

迪克还在兴奋的引用《哈利波特》，眼看就快要把《阿兹卡班的囚徒》最后的时空转换情节完整描述一次，杰森从他身上充分的感受到了一股名叫“你看，我也可以引经据典”的骄傲。

“好棒棒，格雷森先生，葛来分多加十分。”杰森故意用夸张的语气打断了迪克的说故事时间，并且扯了扯他身上满是尘土的衬衣，“但是你不觉得我们应该要趁现在还没有人注意的时候，赶快换回‘麻瓜’的服装吗？”

“你说的没错，职工休息室，那边应该会有备用的工作服。”看了看自己倒映在玻璃柜上的模样，迪克对这个提议表示非常赞同，眼看两人就要跑向写着“员工专用”的通道时，一团黑影用明显超越人类的速度朝着他们撞过来。

全没有经过思考，迪克下意识的就扣着脚底的地毯边缘猛力往旁边一扯，果不其然看到那团黑影爆出一声高分贝的尖叫，趴到地上一路“滚”到他们面前。

“呼！KF好多年前就对这一招免疫了，看来好运还是在我们这边的。”拍了拍胸膛呼出一口气，迪克小心翼翼的拿出短棍，防备着这位看起来有点眼熟的袭击者。

那是个女孩子，正在哼哼唧唧的把自己从非常不雅的狗啃泥姿势调整成坐姿，从迪克的角度怎么看都觉得这个女孩非常的眼熟。

“安娜？安娜贝尔？”杰森一喊出那个名字，迪克马上把眼前的人和神秘瀑布镇草药店的女孩连结上，的确是同一个人，只不过眼前的女孩没有穿着一身繁复的长裙，而是简单的T恤加牛仔裤，发型也不再梳成保守紧绷的样式，而是随意披散着，形象的变化差异太大，和安娜没有多少交情的迪克一时间完全没有认出他来。

“呃，杰森。”安娜尴尬的笑着，一边揉着摔疼了的膝盖，“我不太确定应该说‘好久不见’还是……就是普通的‘嗨’，因为对你来说我们大概昨天还是前天才见过面……呃哈哈……”

杰森伸出手帮着安娜从地上爬起来，从头到尾脸上的表情都是一片空白：“说实在的，我现在有点迷惑，这他妈是怎么回事？有没有人来解释一下？”

“对！”安娜双手一拍，指着展场的天花版，脸上堆满了笑容，“上楼上楼，衣服、食物还有饮料……所有的东西都准备好了！快快快，等一下保安就要来巡逻了！”

杰森和迪克交换了一个眼神，跟着安娜搭乘员工专用的电梯上楼，眼下看起来最能和他们把状况解说清楚的，就只有她了。

既安娜之后，楼上遇到珍珠夫人杰森就一点都不觉得惊讶了。她非常客气的让杰森和迪克仅管使用房间里看到的所有东西，一连串你来我往的客套推拒后，两人终于轻轻爽爽的换回他们熟悉的衣服，套上棉 T 的瞬间，杰森觉得自己终于可以体会那些受困荒山野领终于被解救回文明社会的人，他们心中的激动从何而来。

当所有人围着小方桌就坐，珍珠夫人开口的第一句话，就是问他们最后记得的是什么。

＊＊＊

迪克怎么也劝不住戴蒙，不管他好说歹说，对方依旧坚持要埋伏关押吸血鬼的车队，拯救心爱的女人。

“这太扯了。”迪克听完了戴蒙的计划，只想要把对方脑袋打开看看里面都装的什么，恋爱会把人的脑子腐蚀成这样吗？

“听着，这是个车队，车队是个什么概念？就是一辆马车后头会跟着另一辆，你要怎么在这样长长的车队之中劫下其中一辆，还不被后面的马车看到？”

“斯蒂凡！我们里应外合。”戴蒙一改几分钟之前喊打喊杀的模样，变化之快让迪克不禁怀疑眼前的人会不会是个精分，“我相信他一定非常愿意帮忙的。”

“这太冒险了。”迪克可没有戴蒙一半的乐观，但他也知道对方不是会听人劝的类型，“不然这样，我跟你们一起去……”至少情况不对他还可以稍微挡一挡。

“不必劳烦！”戴蒙飞快的拒绝了迪克，快到让迪克觉得有点受伤，好像他是什么恐怖的牛鬼蛇神似的，“真的，不用劳动您，您是客人，您休息，这是我自己的事情，我自己去就好！”

“不麻烦，你也算是杰森的朋友，又跟我分享了那么多杰森的事情，我怎么也不能让你出事啊！”迪克是非常诚心的，他都不知道杰森心里藏着这么多别扭的心思，现在越想他就越觉得自己当年是个混蛋，现在的小翅膀已经不需要他这个大哥来照顾，错过的都回不来了。至少他得顾好小翅膀的树洞……啊呸！是朋友！不要让对方傻呼呼的自己去枪口上撞死。

迪克终于还是成功的让自己加入了戴蒙的队伍中。

不过他总觉得身为队长的戴蒙，背影看起来颇有几分悲壮的气息，不知道为什么。

＊＊＊

和艾蜜莉分开后，杰森就一路避开人群闪闪躲躲的往萨尔瓦多宅的方向移动，也不知道迪克究竟有没有把戴蒙哄回去，他还真有些担心这个陷在恋爱的泥淖中不可自拔的家伙，会把自己给作死了。

果然还没走到一半，他就看到路对面的草丛里鬼鬼祟祟的三个身影。

平心而论那个藏匿地点选的是挺好的，奈何观察他们的人是杰森，而且他们三个的动静也实在有点大。

戴蒙紧紧的把斯蒂凡拉在自己身边，两兄弟后面跟着迪克，中间隔着只有两三步的距离，但是戴蒙时不时就要扭过头去看一眼，接着就又往前面蹭一小步，好像多远离迪克一公分，他的安全感就可以涨一升似的。

在他去追艾蜜莉的时候，迪克究竟对戴蒙做了什么？

在搞清楚这个问题之前，杰森更在意的是和他处在道路的同一侧，同样遮遮掩掩的吉赛普·萨尔瓦多以及另一个同样在小镇创始人会议上有一席之地的乡绅。

隔着一条马路，三个小集团形成了三角对立的状态——戴蒙那个小群体明显的自己乱成一团，迪克不知道在和戴蒙说什么，斯蒂凡看起来想要缓和气氛，而戴蒙自己则紧绷得像是拉满了弓的上随时等着放飞的箭。

一辆关押着吸血鬼的马车哒哒的从杰森面前经过，几分钟之后，另一辆马车头也出现在他的视线中，戴蒙的目的呼之欲出。

吉赛普和他的同伴则是紧盯着戴蒙那边的动作不放，不用多想也知道是要来阻止戴蒙的，就是不知道为什么直到现在还不出手。杰森稍微挪动了自己的位置，确保两个团体都不会注意到他。

第三辆马车经过，第四辆还没有出现在视线范围内的时候，对面的草丛一阵刷刷响动，戴蒙和斯蒂凡一前一后冲了出来追上第三辆车。在杰森的眼中，吉赛普·萨尔瓦多和他的同伴也自草丛里拿出了他们藏匿的猎枪，枪口对准了自己的两个儿子们。

杰森瞪大了双眼，不敢相信眼前所见的场景。

萨尔瓦多兄弟们全神灌注的想要打开马车的门锁，浑然不知被他们称为父亲的男人正把枪口对准了自己的亲生儿子们。

“趴下！”迪克的声音和两声枪响同时打破了这份压抑的寂静。杰森眼看着迪克从草丛里冲出来扑向萨尔瓦多兄弟，而开了第一枪的吉赛普已经把枪口转向高举着短棍，作势要朝他们扔出迪克。

杰森毫不怀疑迪克的棍子只要脱手绝对可以打中目标，但不保证自己不会被子弹击中，现在可没有凯夫拉护身，也没有阿福和莱丝莉医生作为后盾，于是杰森作出了他脑中唯一的念头——

“狗娘养的你敢！”他也跟着举枪冲出去，并且扣下了扳机。

＊＊＊

“然后我们就出现在这里了” 1864 年的故事到此结束。

珍珠夫人若有所思的点点头，缓缓道出了之后发生的事。

萨尔瓦多兄弟并没有活过那天晚上，吉赛普虽然因为杰森的那一枪被整的口歪眼斜，连站都站不稳，但是他的同伴仍然追上了萨尔瓦多兄弟并把他们击毙。所有的吸血鬼被集中到郊外的教堂，一把火全部烧成灰。

那天晚上所有的死伤都被推给联邦军，神秘瀑布镇还因为这一场“柳树溪战役”而在高中历史教科书上留下了不轻不重的一笔。

杰森交给艾蜜莉的枪在哪天晚上派上了大用场，原本珍珠夫人已经被识破了吸血鬼的身份，眼看就要被镇民用十字弓发射木桩活活射死，艾蜜莉凶狠的拿着杰森给他的能量枪一阵乱打，效果奇佳！没有被打中的镇民看着同伴突然倒在地上浑身抽搐，却找不出一点外伤，都怀疑这是吸血鬼的邪法，不敢深追。

珍珠和安娜因此欠下了艾蜜莉一份恩情，答应了会一路保护她和她的家人，直到他们找到安全的地方落脚为止。一直到多年后艾蜜莉即将不久于人世，她才让子孙将这把枪交给珍珠母女，并且说明了来历。

在那之后珍珠和安娜两人就一直留心着“杰森·韦恩”这个名字，奈何除了一个名字以外，没有人知道他究竟是从哪个年代来的，就连他的身份背景，甚至这名字的真伪也无从得知。

随着时间经过，科技渐渐的发达起来，就连超级英雄和拥有特异功能的人类也不再是新闻，但是寻找“杰森·韦恩”的进度依旧没有多大的进展。渐渐地，她们母女也只能借助这种展览，希望有一天可以从参观的人流中得到一些有用的信息，可以当面向杰森说一声“谢谢”。

“然后有一天我看到新闻在报导哥谭的韦恩家，我就想说……好吧，没准这次中了呢？”安娜手舞足蹈的跟他们分享她发现真相的那一天，“我一开始还以为这是在鬼扯，什么富少出国旅游遭遇恐攻，然后流落异乡多年之后终于返乡，但是冲着‘杰森’这个名字我就勉强自己继续把新闻看下去——吓的姑奶奶的血袋都掉了啊！还真是你啊！你的人生能不能更戏剧化一点啊？”

“等等，所以说妳们两个那么早就已经知道我是谁？”杰森突然不知道该怎么回应，他很确定自己从未在哥谭见过珍珠母女，如果她们意图接近自己，他身上的大种姓之刃肯定会有反应的，就像现在这样——他可以感觉到眼前的女人不是人类，但也并不邪恶，这也是他愿意跟安娜走的原因之一，如果过了一百多年，安娜仍然是个好吸血鬼，没道理她会突然想要伤害杰森和迪克。

“确实如此，但我们也意识到，即使上门和你道谢，你恐怕也不会相信我们的说法。”珍珠夫人浅笑着说明，“仔细的思考过后，我们决定维持现状不做任何动作，如果哥谭的韦恩二公子真的就是你，总有一天你会自己在命运的引导下来完成这个时间轮回，就像现在这样。”

“可是……”迪克有些犹豫的开口，“这个行程我本来没有要排进来的，是因为我们原先预计要参观的另一个地方临时休馆，所以才改到这里。也就是说很有可能我们一辈子都不会踏进这里，不会看到杰森的枪，也不会完成时间轮回了。”

“有两种可能，一种表示你不是我们要找的人，‘杰森·韦恩’可能是某个和你长个很像的子孙，那么我们就继续等下去就是了，我们是吸血鬼，理论上拥有无穷无尽的时间。”珍珠夫人说着露出了有些苦涩的微笑，“如果我们等的人就是你，而你终其一生都没有来完成这个时间轮回，那么最糟的情况大概就是我们这些人的时间轨迹会被全盘推翻重写吧。艾蜜莉没有得到你的帮助，我很可能就死在那天晚上，安娜……可能也凶多吉少，艾蜜莉和她的家人的命运可能也从此不一样了。谁知道呢，时间是世界上难以预测的力量。”

房间里的气氛突然沉重了起来，直到迪克开口，用尽可能和缓的语气说道：“这其实是很有可能的。我朋友……的朋友认识极速者，他说如果极速者随意回到过去改变历史，一个弄不好就是让整个时间线被抹消，影响的范围可能不只是一两个人而已，还有可能是整个世界。”

杰森还是很难相信一个旅游计划竟然牵扯到一条时间线的存灭，但是眼前的时间轮回既然已经完成了，再去烦恼这个轮回最初究竟是怎么开始的，就好像争辩鸡生蛋、蛋生鸡究竟谁先谁后一样，无论结果如何事实都已经注定了。

比起原因，杰森更在意这段故事里一个不合逻辑的地方：“既然艾蜜莉救走了妳们，妳们又是怎么知道萨尔瓦多兄弟身上发生的事？我怀疑吉赛普和他愉快的小伙伴会开诚布公的向妳描述他怎么弄死了自己的亲儿子。”

“身为直接被害人的亲儿子口述，比什么都来得真实有效，不是吗？”另一个熟悉的声音随着脚步声和开门的声音出现在门口，戴蒙·萨尔瓦多懒洋洋的倚靠着门框，手里拿着一本《大亨小传》，“你真的应该告诉我这本书是 1925 年才会出版，我找这本书找了 60 年！”

很显然戴蒙也成了吸血鬼的一员，并且握有杰森是个未来人的证据——对此杰森只能露出尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。

戴蒙摇摇头，无奈的笑了笑把手里的书抛向杰森，后者很快的接住这本已经陈旧泛黄，但仍然看得出来被照顾的很好的古董小说。翻开了第一页，就发现费兹杰拉德的签名，还有令他意想不到的三个字：“致杰森”。

“我记得你对这本书评价挺高的，我又认识费兹杰拉德本人，我告诉他有个朋友是他的书迷，正好这本在手边，就顺手请他签个名啰。”

杰森已经紧紧的把书抱在怀里不肯松手了，这可是初版！有作者签名的初版！

迪克震惊的看着戴蒙这一波操作，他怎么就没想到呢？开了几天的车，跳过了一个世纪，和小翅膀的关系才好不容易拉近了那么点。这边一本书抛过来，杰森就开心的跟拆麦片圈的时候发现中了“免费再来一盒！”一样。

大哥觉得心有点塞塞的。

幸好戴蒙的下一句话就让迪克一瞬间平衡了不少：“理查德啊，现在想想我觉得你当年说的话真有道理，跟弟弟搞好关系真是太重要了，那句话怎么说的……‘从小缺爱，长大变态’，说得真是太对了！”

“怎么，斯蒂凡变态了？”杰森还在用眼神爱抚那本签名小说，说话的时候头都没抬一下。

“差不多，他成了吸血鬼之后简直穷凶恶极，是在吸血鬼里头被称为‘开膛手’的类型，特别暴力，会把吸血的对象都分尸了的那种凶残。”戴蒙脸色凝重的说着，“斯蒂凡那时候的名气可响亮了，在芝加哥地区混的吸血鬼就没几个不知道他的。”

……杰森和迪克交换了一个眼神，两人不约而同地想到了蝙蝠电脑中，曾经被拿来当成罗宾们的犯罪学实例教材的芝加哥连续分尸杀人案。

“喔喔！我想起来了！他还有个称号，叫做‘蒙特雷的开膛手’。”安娜在旁边适时的加了一把火。

真是太好了，蝙蝠电脑里面的另外一起陈年旧案也解决了，真是可喜可贺。

“不过现在已经改好了，真是谢天谢地，他现在吃素。”戴蒙一脸心有余悸的呼出一口长气，双手握拳在下巴处做了一个感谢老天的祈祷动作，“你们两个为什么用这种表情看我？”

“什么？没事！”

“哪有什么奇怪的表情，你看错了！”

迪克和杰森异口同声的说道。

走出了珍珠和安娜经营的展览馆，呼吸着 21 世纪充满污染的空气，再看着旁边一直以来相处的不是那么愉快的兄弟，杰森觉得自己想要给迪克找不痛快的想法已经……从八十分下降到七十五分了。

“小翅膀，你那天要是真的想不开，生出要去加入黑帮为祸人间的念头，千万记得跟我说啊。”迪克一脸语重心长的仰望灰扑扑的天空。

杰森的回答是一个关爱智障的眼神，迪克没怎么在意，反正他会给家里的每一个弟弟们大大的爱、多多的爱！绝对不会让弟弟们变……呃，不会让弟弟们的变态倾向加重的！

一个星期之后，哥谭日报的头条全都是游走在黑白之间的蒙面英雄红头罩被目击与黑面具并肩出行，相谈甚欢，传言红头罩已加入黑面具帮。

蝙蝠家族最终是出动了 AI 蝙蝠布鲁西，以及进入中二期谁都管不了的小树人格鲁特生物防治，才制止了夜翼哭喊着要去跳韦恩塔向“误入歧途”的弟弟谢罪的举动。


	4. 【综英美】Family Matters (33) (亲情向/无CP)

身为国王的亲卫队长，奥克耶认为对付那两个可疑人士最好的方式就是把他们踢出瓦坎达，并且列为头号不受欢迎人物，一但在瓦坎达边境看见他们，就直接把边境防护罩功率开到最大，让他们撞墙撞到死吧。

可是国王陛下很明显有他自己的考量，因此奥克耶即使再不满意，她也会忠实的执行国王的命令，观察，但是如非必要决不干涉。直到目前为止，那个“彼得·奎尔”看起来还真的像个动物学家，每天天一亮就起来拿个相机对着树上的鸟拍个不停，不停地询问这附近有没有蝙蝠聚集的洞窟，如果有人多和他说了两句和蝙蝠有关的话，他肯定会兴奋地拉着对方说个不停，从蝙蝠的习性到人们普遍对蝙蝠的误解，一定要说到对方耳朵嗡嗡作响才一脸落寞的让别人离开。

从来没有打探过有关振金的事，对于瓦坎达的真实情况和对外宣称的形象有极大落差这一点，除了在一开始的时候表现的有些惊讶，很快的就回复了正常，完全是醉心于自己的研究的学者形象。

然而并没有人相信他的演出。

根据这个人的说法，他是在美国密苏里州出生的“彼得·奎尔”，父不详，母亲是梅莉迪斯·奎尔，死于脑瘤。他们也确实从美国政府的纪录中找到了一个符合的孩子，他在梅莉迪斯宣告不治死亡的同一天就失踪了，从此音讯全无，直到这个自称彼得·奎尔的男人出现。

“那家伙要是真的彼得·奎尔，老娘今天就在这里向全世界直播吃基莫由珠！”瓦坎达的头号科学家，苏睿公主指着荧幕上的杰森，还有一旁年幼的彼得·奎尔照片愤愤地哼了一口气，“我试过了所有的模拟，那个孩子就算长歪了也不会长成那样！你告诉我蓝眼珠怎么变成绿眼珠！除非他是个变种人，但是我在他身上没有检测出 X 基因，所以不！他绝对不会是彼得·奎尔！”

“冷静，亲爱的妹妹。”帝查拉举起双手做出安抚的手势，“妳这样被母后看到了她又要给妳上一对一礼仪课程了。”

王太后的一对一课程显然曾经让苏睿有过不好的回忆，她收回了在空气中狂挥的双手，改成在工作台上不停的输入各式各样的指令，“更吊诡的是，我找不到这个人！”

“什么叫妳找不到这个人？意思是他是个间谍？”帝查拉考虑过这个可能性，毕竟杰森的出现对瓦坎达来说太过突然，恩贾达卡的出现还有个合理的前因后果，这个人就像是从天外掉下来的陨石，万分之一的机率就砸进了瓦坎达。

身为国王，帝查拉当然可以直接下令把杰森这个不明人士抓起来宰了，但是他不想这么做。哪怕是罪人都应该接受审判，更何况在帝查拉眼中，这个人还没有证明自己究竟是瓦坎达的朋友还是敌人。像索科维亚协议时那样错怪了无辜之人的事件，帝查拉不希望在瓦坎达的土地上重演，但如果对方是心怀不轨的间谍……那就另当别论了。

“我真希望可以说他是，但答案是我不知道。”苏睿气嘟嘟的指向另一个荧幕，上面全都是监视器画面，影像被快速的分析，咻咻咻闪过的画面让人盯久了只会感受到天旋地转，“你瞧，都说厉害的间谍是那种‘不存在’的人，但事实是没有人是‘不存在’的，你可以在档案上消失，但是只要你还存在在这个地球上，就肯定会留下蛛丝马迹——脸还可以用化妆技术或者整形手术来掩饰，但是成年人身体结构比例是没法改变太多的，更别说一个人走路的姿势、习惯的动作……但是我已经 24 小时不停的分析这些监控影像，就连执行任务中的黑寡妇都让我找到了好几次，可是这个人——我完全找不到他。我强烈怀疑他是个外星人，像索尔那样的，没有事不会跑到地球来玩耍。”

帝查拉有些好笑的看着气呼呼的妹妹，对于外星人的推论没怎么放在心上。比起至少表现得非常老实的杰森，更让他头痛的是恩贾达卡这个堂弟。

在瓦坎达养伤的罗斯探员信誓旦旦的表示恩贾达卡绝对不是来退休养老，绝对有阴谋。当帝查拉看完了对方在阿富汗的赫赫战功之后，他也不得不承认自己很难相信这样一个杀人跟打游戏似的家伙，会心甘情愿跑到瓦坎达来种地养犀牛。

——尤其是恩贾达卡明知道自己父亲的死和瓦坎达脱不了关系。

“恩贾达卡今天都做了些什么？”几不可闻的叹了口气，帝查拉转头询问他的护卫队长。奥克耶和边境部落的首领瓦卡比是一对，而恩贾达卡暂时被安置在瓦卡比那里，要了解对方的状况问奥克耶是最准确不过的了。

“和前几天一样，半天的时间和边境部落学习瓦坎达的生活，下午的时间则是到处闲逛，和边境部落的其他人聊天。”奥克耶一本正经的回报，“他聊天的内容多半都是在比较瓦坎达与外面的世界，以及其他人对于现在的生活的看法。”

“唔，这是他第一次看到真正的瓦坎达，谈这些也不怎么奇怪。瓦卡比是怎么看他的？”帝查拉一边走出苏睿的实验室，一边调整手腕上的基莫由珠接收底下人最新的汇报，第一件呈上来的报告就让帝查拉皱起了眉头，住在在王宫周边的人家连续遭窃。

“瓦卡比倒是挺喜欢他的，虽然我想不透为什么。”奥克耶的看法和罗斯探员一样，认为对方正在谋划一个巨大的阴谋，但是目前为止对方都没有做出什么出格的举动，“他们已经成了酒友，男人的友谊。”

“继续观察，除非他做出什么出格的举动，不要制止他。”帝查拉一边读着报告，一边传达指令，“他本该在瓦坎达的怀抱中成长，这里的很多事情我相信他都不甚了解，而我们现在最不需要的就是制造更多的误解。”

“明白了。”奥克耶的答覆一如既往，帝查拉也相信她会忠实的执行指令，“您是位宽容的好国王，就和您的父亲一样。”

国王看着护卫长离开的身影，耳边还是她的赞誉，心上却好像被压了千斤的巨石，沈甸甸的让他喘不过气来。

他的父亲不是个好国王——好国王不会杀害自己的兄弟，不会放任自己年幼的侄儿自生自灭。好国王应该挺身而出，为自己国家的律法作表率，而不是悄悄的把自已的罪行掩藏在国外。好国王……好父亲不应该对自己的亲人撒谎，尤其是有关他们的血脉至亲的谎。

豹神在上，父亲怎么还能够在家族团圆的节日上，安慰对恩乔布叔叔的“失踪”唏嘘不已的母亲！

帝查拉甩了甩头，逼着自己继续读完这份报告，瓦坎达不常发生窃案，有些人控制不住自己的贪欲，对其他人的珍贵财物下手，但是像报告中这种为了生活物资而动手的窃案……将近一个世纪来也不过一只手就可以数完。

这也是为什么如此轻微的案件会上报到一国之王的面前，因为这些窃案的背后，或许代表着在他不知道的某的角落，有国民正过着缺衣少食的日子，但没有人伸出援手。而身为国王的职责，就是要照顾所有瓦坎达的子民，帝查拉决定亲自去这些地方瞧一瞧。

＊＊＊

布鲁斯曾经在少年时期混入社会最底层的犯罪者中，想要弄明白他们犯罪的理由，为了要让自己融入这些人当中，有些技巧他是必须具备的。

简而言之，他虽然不像猫女那样窃盗技巧精湛，但是偷偷摸点衣服鞋袜还是难不倒他的。

最开始的时候，布鲁斯打算找台电脑或者手机，只要可以连上网让他确认这个世界的概况，但是他很快就发现这个国家的人似乎把电脑和通讯设备都结合成每个人手腕上的那一串念珠，需要任何功能就往其中一颗珠子上点下去。

摸走手腕上的念珠可比摸走口袋里的手机难度大的多，更别说这串珠子的功能之多，所有人几乎每隔几分钟就要举起手腕摸两下，不可能没发现念珠的消失。布鲁斯只能耐心等到夜幕降临，悄悄地从熟睡的目标手腕上取下珠串，并且依照他记忆中观察其他瓦坎达居民的使用方式唤醒珠子的功能。

——并且绝望的得知瓦坎达是个封闭的国家，活像哈利波特魔法世界的现实版，他们隐藏的不是魔法，而是领先世界的科技。

布鲁斯只能艰难的开始在别人的菜地里偷菜、晒衣杆上偷衣服，同时为了不要让自己的肤色被发现被迫离群索居，凡是接近人群必须把自己裹得密不透风，平时藏身的山洞还是把原本住在里头的狐狸打跑了才抢到手，半夜还会有到处打洞的老鼠大摇大摆地从他头上踩过去的生活，一边等待可以离开瓦坎达的机会。

直到他听说有两个美国人进入了瓦坎达境内，其中一个人……依照当地人的说法：“打扮得像是只带了面罩出门的钢铁侠。”

布鲁斯在偷用基莫由珠的时候曾经快速查过这世界有没有类似正义联盟的团体，当时他就注意到了这个“钢铁侠”，托尼·斯塔克：亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家、超级英雄、全美最成功企业家，而且还有座塔。

“或许这个美国人会是我离开瓦坎达的线索。”——如此考虑着，布鲁斯穿上了蝙蝠装，向着瓦坎达的夜色中射出了勾枪。

和瓦卡比一同走在瓦坎达的街道上，埃里克突然抬起头、眯起眼看向楼房之间的空隙，那里现在什么都没有，但是他发誓刚才确实有个黑影飞过去，就像……

“嘿，有什么好看的呢？”瓦卡比也跟着埃里克的动作抬头张望，但是除了宁静的夜空以外，他什么都没看见。

埃里克摇摇头，原本想要把这个小插曲抛到脑后，专注于他现阶段的计划，但是想到那个奇怪的影子，再加上某个害的他必须整天窝在犀牛堆里的红脑袋，他还是忍不住开口向他的新朋友瓦卡比询问：“瓦坎达真的有特殊的蝙蝠？”

因为刚才那个真的像是一只巨无霸蝙蝠。

那只东西最好不要跟红脑袋有关系，否则他的推翻瓦坎达黑豹政权计划搞不好又要毁在蝙蝠手里。

这种生物太玄乎了。

＊＊＊

瓦坎达这个国家的科技曾经短暂地让布鲁斯感到震撼，但是当他借由零碎的信息开始认识瓦坎达，布鲁斯发现他很难再以同样的眼神来看待这个科技发展超前全世界的国度。

勾枪顺利的带着蝙蝠侠来到一栋高楼的楼顶，从这里他可以看到脚下不逊于过去所见任何一座繁华都市的灯火，瓦坎达在学术发展的成就是无庸置疑的，但是相较之下，这个国家对于周边其他国家，乃至于整个世界的发展，都抱持着一种极为冷漠的态度。他不清楚这样的态度是从何而来，是传统形塑的价值还是掌权者愚民政策之下的结果，但无论是作为布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠，他都不认同这种独善其身的做法。

瓦坎达的王宫近在眼前，蝙蝠侠决定从前阵子溜出皇宫的岗哨弱点溜进去，他并没有抱着要在今晚立即找到那个美国人的念头，但至少他可以缩小搜索的范围，或许还能得到更多宝贵的情报。

＊＊＊

杰森终于成功说服了负责看守他的护卫小姐姐，让他去图书馆翻翻书——当然是在保护（监视）之下，她们最大的让步就是在杰森挑好了想要看的书，并且让她们一一检阅过书名，确认没有什么敏感的内容之后，退到可以看见杰森一举一动的角落远远地观察，起码他不需要顶着两道灼灼的目光翻书。

埃里克会选在这个时候跑到图书馆来，倒是相当出乎杰森的预料。而且从对方一来就拉开椅子坐在自己对面紧迫盯人的模样，杰森实在难以用巧合两个字来说服自己。

“王子殿下有何贵干？”杰森从书本后头露出一双眼睛看向明显是来找麻烦的埃里克。他才不管这家伙的真实身份是瓦坎达的什么皇亲国戚，反正他只是来找人的，到时候拍拍屁股闪人，管他是哪来的天王老子有本事跨个宇宙来找碴，杰森也认了。

埃里克掀了掀嘴皮，露出了一个和嗜血的猛兽有八成像的可怕笑容，随手从杰森的阅读材料里抽了一本开始随意翻看。

“啧，历史与神话？你看起来可不像个文艺派啊。”埃里克随手把书往桌上一抛，眼看着那本倒霉的书本就要滑过桌面摔到地上，杰森“啪”的一巴掌按在封面上，正好在书缘即将突出桌面的那一刻将它紧紧地按在原处，一分不多、一分不少。

“不管是不是文艺派，到了一个新地方，你总会想要好好了解这里的人、事、物，不是吗？还是说你有比看看历史书更有效率的方法可以推荐？”杰森一边说着，一边把手里的读物又翻了一页。

埃里克斜着眼睛瞥了站在图书馆角落的朵拉护卫一眼，重重从鼻子喷了一口气，又从书堆里头抽了一本大部头出来竖着放在眼前——挡住嘴唇以免护卫知道怎么读唇语。

“你在这里能看到的，就只有歌功颂德的童话故事而已。”埃里克扶著书本的手紧了紧，“事实是，这里是一群自私自利的家伙躲在梦幻泡泡里假装看不见全世界其他人在受苦。”

“嗯哼。”杰森的眼睛并没有从书页上抬起来，只是发出了一个单纯的鼻音表示他有在听，“这里说着瓦坎达锁国的原因是因为振金如果落入恶人的手里，会给世界带来惨烈的影响。”

“这就有意思了，看看锁国的效果多好！尤里西斯·克劳偷走的肯定是假振金。”埃里克装出来的雀跃完全无法掩饰他对这个说法的不屑，埃里克对这个国家的怨气深重的令人不忍直视，作为瓦坎达王子却无人知晓他的存在这点也相当可疑。杰森只能推测这里头肯定参杂了私人恩怨，但是更令他好奇的是为什么埃里克选择和自己说这些？他们可算不上朋友，充其量是两个各怀鬼胎的人互相拉扯着混进这个国家。

“别这么疑神疑鬼，我只是对你的目的挺好奇的，你找到梦想中的神奇蝙蝠了吗？”埃里克懒洋洋的把书翻过一页，随即像是看什么脏东西似的皱了皱眉头。

“还没呢。都说了是很稀少的蝙蝠，不是随便跑个圈就可以遇到的，想成为动物学家的第一点就是得有耐心。”杰森说着，朝埃里克挑了挑眉，“怎么，你有目击情报要分享吗？”

“这得看情况了。就假设说我有目击到什么好了，我为什么要提供情报给害得我每天在掘土坑的罪魁祸首？”

“我害你？不是吧……还是我想错了？我以为这种工作会是你的专长呢！”杰森故意夸张的看了埃里克一眼，用埃里克可以清楚听见的音量叨念，“看身手以为是个特种兵来着，难道现在的特种兵都直接踹门喊打喊杀，不搞潜伏破坏了？”

埃里克隐藏在书本后头的脸色顿时变幻的十分精彩。

“你就继续皮下去没关系，现在的国王或许不会把你怎么样，但是你觉得你还能爽多久？嗯？”埃里克带着满面笑容合起书本放在手边，“希望在那一天之前你可以找到你的珍稀蝙蝠。”

语毕，埃里克大摇大摆的晃出了图书馆，甚至还装模作样的问候了负责“保护”杰森的朵拉护卫。

＊＊＊

苏睿公主的实验室里灯火通明，瓦坎达的头号科学家此时正像是嗑高了的疯子似的在实验台之间跑来跑去，口中念念有词。

“我就知道！我就知道！”

帝查拉踏进实验室的时候，看到的就是苏睿这副神神叨叨的模样。

“哈！你来的正好，哥哥！”一回头看见一脸茫然的帝查拉，苏睿的双眼顿时迸发出令国王陛下想要夺门而出的精光，当苏睿露出那种眼神的时候，就表示她需要听众来聆听自己的伟大设想——不管听众究竟能明白几分。帝查拉沈痛的低头看着自己的脚趾尖，他为什么就管不住这脚，哪里不好走偏偏往苏睿这里走！

“我说那个‘彼得·奎尔’是个外星人！”苏睿昂着头，指着台面上的一双特别粗犷的手枪，骄傲地宣布，“这，就是证据！”

“这……这看起来就是普通的枪。”帝查拉忧心的看着他的妹妹，正在考虑是不是要立刻联络医疗人员，她似乎已经有点精神错乱了，“苏睿，妳为什么不休息一下呢？”

“以为我精神耗弱了？啧啧啧，我尊敬的国王陛下，可别被表象骗了啊！”苏睿说着说着，突然抓起枪对着帝查拉的脸扣动扳机，同时抬起手腕上的基莫由珠录下对方震惊的表情，还有准备扑倒躲子弹的尴尬姿势，“DNA 生物辨识保险，只有登录的使用者本人才可以击发。我试着要破解这道防护，猜猜我发现了什么？”

“呃，外星防盗锁？”还没有完全从妹妹造成的惊吓中回过神来，帝查拉机械式的应答，“还有记得删掉刚才那段影片！”

“哼，离正确答案相去不远了。你瞧，这个识别锁的运行逻辑和我们地球上的所有电脑都不同，所以我才没办法解码它——以程式编码来形容，我们和这双枪讲的话就不是同一国的语言，所以无法沟通。”苏睿展示出了另一个扫描影像，“没办法破解，我就试着扫描它，猜猜我发现了什么？”

“更多外星元素？”看着苏睿完全无视于自己删影片的要求，帝查拉深深觉得他的死因要不是被妹妹的小实验失手弄死，就是被正在酝酿不为人知阴谋的堂弟暗搓搓弄死……试问长兄的苦有谁能体会？

“正解！这两把枪的主要攻击手段并不是子弹，而是能量——你就想像这是《星球大战》里头的能量枪，我还没找出它转换能量的方式，看起来不像是充能的，但是它肯定有办法汲取能量并且发出攻击，如果能够知道原理，我那一连串暂缓的研究通通都可以进行了！”

苏睿那一边笑一边搓手的模样让帝查拉忍不住打了个冷颤，轻咳了一声吸引苏睿的注意力，问道：“如果他真的是个外星人，他到瓦坎达有什么目的？我们可没有收到 UFO 坠落的警报。”

“喔喔喔！关于这个，我还发现了一个有趣的东西！”苏睿转过身去用连黑豹都自叹不如的迅捷手速朝着投影荧幕上输入了一连串的指令，“我计算了你在釜山见到恩贾达卡的时间，还有从韩国一路飞到瓦坎达的时间，估算出了恩贾达卡可能遇见‘彼得·奎尔’的时间段，然后观察这个时间段的瓦坎达，还真的有异常状态发生，只不过异常持续的时间实在太短了，还不至于触发警示系统。”

荧幕上显示瓦坎达的防护罩在某一个小范围内有短暂的失灵，放在一般情况可能被归类为防护罩的能源供应有点不稳定，但是在这个敏感的时间点，谁也说不准这究竟是怎么回事。

毕竟瓦坎达的振金即是来自天外的陨石，依照这样的逻辑，有个外星人落在瓦坎达也不是不可能的？

“假如那是一艘 UFO 或者是外星人降落，那它会在哪里？有推算出可能的坠落地点吗？”帝查拉个人对外星人并没有特定的立场，但是有纽约遭到外星攻击的前车之鉴，他不得不谨慎面对这个状况。

“问得好啊，我偷偷地扫描了‘彼得·奎尔’，他的身上确实有一股奇怪的能量……可能是他本身散发的能量信号，我不太确定这是不是他的外星特征，但确实是短时间内和他接触过的人身上都会沾到这样的能量，过一会就会自然消散并且目前看起来对人体无害，假设这是他的外星特征，那么我们只要反向在瓦坎达境内搜寻这种种能量，理论上就可以找到他的外星同伴或者是太空船了。”

苏睿嘴上说着“假设”、“理论上”，但态度却是十足十的自信。帝查拉点了点头，示意苏睿开始搜索。

“啊哈，你看，他曾经去过图书馆，嗯……那是一阵子之前的事了，喔！恩贾达卡也曾经和他待在一起。”

帝查拉在苏睿研读数据的同时也利用基莫由珠联络了看守‘彼得·奎尔’的护卫，证实了苏睿的说法没有任何误差。

“好呀，那么现在直接查找读数最强的地方……也就是他的房间，还有……”苏睿突然停下了动作，皱着眉头凝视着荧幕上的数据。

“怎么了？发现了什么？”帝查拉保持着与朵拉护卫的通讯，准备随时令人破门。

“根据这个读数，他的房间里面有两股类似的能量，一个比较强，另一个看起来像是因为接触而沾上的样子，问题是……没有人进出他的房间啊。”

＊＊＊

帝查拉最终穿着黑豹战服，亲自带着全副武装的朵拉护卫破门而入。

房里有两个生物。

一个是疑似外星人的‘彼得·奎尔’。

另一个是一身漆黑，头上有两个尖尖角，应该是眼睛的地方被白色的镜片遮挡，整体看起来像是一只人形蝙蝠的生物。

“啊！国王陛下是吧！”外星人彼得·奎尔乐呵呵的开口，“哎呀您来得正好，我终于找到传说中的瓦坎达蝙蝠了！您看这头上的尖尖，是不是特别有瓦坎达风情，和其他蝙蝠都不一样呢！”

帝查拉可以感觉到周边的护卫们，所有人的视线都集中在他的头顶。

好你个外星人，果然有毒！

＊＊＊

先王曾经在祖灵之地警告过帝查拉：“对一个好人来说，成为一个好国王是一件极其困难的事。”现在帝查拉算是体验到这是一种什么样的挣扎了。

如果他现在不是瓦坎达的国王，帝查拉相当确定自己会兴致勃勃的准备和外星人们好好聊聊，而不是下令让朵拉护卫们把他们包围，威吓着要攻击……不，一个好国王压根不会让“彼得·奎尔”留在瓦坎达。

正因为他作为国王还不够成熟，现在才会陷入如此尴尬的境地。两个目的不明的外星人、一个目的不明（九成的可能是来寻仇）的堂弟，全都塞在他的王宫里。

帝查拉必须纠正这个错误，就从审问外星人开始。

“立刻停止你的胡言乱语，外星人！”帝查拉忽视了那些时不时往他头上飘过来的视线，并且用上他最“国王”的声线，“说出你们的目的！为什么来到瓦坎达！”

＊＊＊

杰森觉得这大概是某种王室玩笑。

外星人什么的……也太夸张了吧。

这肯定是个瓦坎达情境真人秀，等一会就有摄影机从旁边跳出来，主持人大喊着：“欢迎来到ＸＸ秀！”肯定是这样的吧！

否则好端端的，这个一看就很正经的国王怎么会突然说出比“我是个蝙蝠研究员”还要荒诞不羁的发言呢？

于是他选择沉默，选择无视背上来自蝙蝠侠的凝视，翻译成白话文即是直白的两个字：“解释。”并摆出从 J 蝠以及小格鲁特哪里学来的，最无辜茫然的表情来回应国王的质问。

“别装傻，我们已经知道你的来历。”国王继续用那种吓人的方式说话，内容半真半假，如果杰森不是百分之百肯定这个宇宙中唯一可以拆穿他来历的人正在太空中漫游，想必听了国王这种说法也会捏一把冷汗，指不定就自乱阵脚了。

想通了这一点，杰森更是好整以暇的将在外套里头乱钻的 J 蝠掏出来放在手掌心里，开始戳着逗牠玩，好像眼前的护卫团完全不存在似的。

“就当作你知道好了，国王陛下。”杰森毫不保留地开始发挥他那据说可以把敬语说成挑衅的本事，可惜的是黑豹制服把帝查拉的表情完全遮盖住了，让他无法评估这次发挥的结果是否有在水准之上，“你确定在这种后敏感时刻，放着即将起火的后院不管，来找我们两个——引用你的话‘外星人’的麻烦，真的明智吗？我不是要对你的逻辑指手画脚，但是以我这个第三人的立场看起来……你们那个种田亲王可是怀恨的深沉。要不是因为年龄差，我都要怀疑他和您之间是不是有什么杀父之仇。”

“确实有。”一直沉默至今的蝙蝠侠毫无预警的开口，让黑豹混身的肌肉紧绷，“杀父之仇，只不过不是存在这位国王身上，而是先王。”

“你们胆敢诋毁先王！外星入侵者！”护卫队长奥克耶手中的长矛重重敲击地面，所有的护卫团员们整齐划一地将手中的武器向前逼进，缩小了包围圈。

黑豹微微转头看向那个藏身在厚重漆黑的战服之中的蝙蝠侠，片刻之后开口说出了让在场所有人都感到惊讶的话：“所以那天你果然在场，我以为那是因为我的情绪太过激动而产生的错觉。”

没有否定，也没有为瓦坎达的先王辩护。这句话基本上是隐晦地承认了前任国王和他的侄儿之间，存在着杀父之仇——昭示着瓦坎达贤明的先王杀死了他自己的亲兄弟。

“他……什么？”杰森差点被自己的口水呛到，他真的只是信口胡扯而已，完全没料到居然还有一语成谶的一天，但是想想萨尔瓦多兄弟是怎么死掉成为吸血鬼的，亲爹都可以枪打亲儿子了，兄弟相残好像又不那么稀奇了，“好吧，我就不该感到意外……毕竟皇室纷争什么的。”

“如果你在场，那么你就应该知道这是一起不幸的意外，我父亲并不是抱着杀害兄弟的想法去面对他的。”黑豹仍然盯着蝙蝠侠，并不急着为自己的父亲辩护。有的时候哪怕自己说破了嘴皮，还不如旁人轻描淡写的一句话来得管用，并且从这个外星人的回应，他可以更了解对方是个什么样的人。

“我无法从他人的转述判断这究竟是不是意外，但据他所言，你的父亲确实为了保护属下，杀死了自己的兄弟，”蝙蝠侠不带一丝个人色彩的陈述着，“还抛下了对方的孩子，那个孩子长大成人之后心怀仇恨并不令人意外。”

“呵，我想也是。”黑豹自嘲的笑了笑，防备的姿势稍有缓和，“我知道他来到瓦坎达的目的绝对不是如你所说的，‘回老家种田’，但我希望借由这种方式让他认识个国家……这里本该是他的家。他应该如瓦坎达的所有子民，爱这里的一草一木，而不是怨恨她。无论他原本的计划是什么，我都希望这段时间的所见所闻可以让他稍微改变主意。”

黑豹的坦承确实让杰森有些意外，他一开始就没有天真到认为国王信了他的随口胡扯，但也没有想到国王顺着他胡诌的借口打发那位一看就不好惹的脏辫亲王去养犀牛种地，居然背后还有这种原因。

这么看，其实国王陛下人还挺正直的嘛。

正当杰森准备给帝查拉的人品点个赞的时候，黑豹已经收起了方才流露出的那一丝感性，公事公办的开口发号施令：“但是针对你们两位，身为瓦坎达的国王，我必须要求你交出一切攻击性武器，如果你拒绝，我们会采取强制手段。”

这段话决大部分是针对蝙蝠侠，毕竟杰森身上的武器早就已经被缴收，而被国王亲令的蝙蝠侠则是绷紧了下巴的线条，毫不犹豫地拒绝了国王：“没有这个必要，我们会离开这个国家。”

“离开，去哪里呢？”国王继续紧逼，“如同你的同伴方才所言，瓦坎达目前的局势有些微妙，我不希望再制造更多潜在风险。”

“所以你打算……囚禁我们？”蝙蝠侠的嗓音中多了几分危险信号，杰森表面上还挂着痞子一般的表情，但是全身的神经都已经警戒起来，准备随时撕破脸开干。

老实说，杰森不认为他们有赢面。这几天他之所以没有被直接塞到哪个监牢里，纯粹是因为双方还在互相试探，真打起来瓦坎达可是有一整个国家的后援，他们只有两个人，还在人生地不熟的国家——要是在头顶上的星辰大海中，杰森觉得他还有办法弄来几个盟友，但是在这个地球上？哈哈，说笑吧。

“我正在试图避免你所说的这种情况。”面对蝙蝠侠的威胁，国王看起来丝毫不为所动，“瓦坎达的客人或是囚人，我把选择权交给你们。”

任何人都知道这不是一个真正的选择题。不论怎么选，瓦坎达的人都会紧盯着他们，而杰森真的担心自家老爹会选择和黑豹国王来一场尖尖耳朵系列大对决。

因此当蝙蝠侠沉默却有效率的脱下头套、解开披风、除下腰带还有手套时，杰森差点没控制住自己的表情，没了头罩的日子就是这点不好，隔着头罩他想要做什么表情都没问题，就算做成了表情包也没有人会知道，哪像现在一个不小心都会变成素材，真是可怜了他丰富的内心活动无法体现于外在。

一名朵拉护卫上前接过了蝙蝠侠的装备，另外两名护卫上前仔细进行了一次搜身，这才向她们国王点头示意。

“很好。”国王做了几个手势，其余的护卫们一齐收起了她们的武器，如同阅兵大典似的以两路纵队鱼贯离开房间，“如果有任何需要，不用客气随时提出。”

这是杰森和布鲁斯被软禁之前听到的最后一句话。

＊＊＊

杰森大口呼出憋了许久的气，转过身直面依旧板着脸好像被人倒了会的布鲁斯：“你就这么轻易的把你的玩具们都交出去了？”

“不然呢？”布鲁斯挑起眉毛，好像杰森问了一个愚蠢无比的问题，“难道应该要无视我们的劣势直接和他们开打，在人家的地盘上和一整个国家为敌？”

“我当然不是这个意思，我是说……你好歹有留下一两个什么秘密武器吧？你可是蝙蝠侠，全身上下哪个毛孔里头突然取出个大杀器我完全不会感到意外的。”杰森抱着最后一丝期待的看着布鲁斯，这可不是他想像中的脱逃剧情，“就像你说的，我们处在劣势，在这种情况下还失去装备……你肯定是在跟我开玩笑！”

“‘没了所有的装备，蝙蝠侠还剩下什么？’这就是你想问的，嗯？”和杰森的沮丧不同，布鲁斯冷静的开口，甚至有些冷静地过了头，“这个嘛，让我告诉你，儿子。”

布鲁斯举起一只手缓缓的收紧握成拳，指关节发出令人寒毛直竖的喀喀声响。

杰森全身的生存本能都在告诉他快逃，但是为时已晚。

“没了装备，你老子还是你老子！”布鲁斯一把揪起杰森的衣领，让杰森的视野中所见的一切装潢摆设开始快速倾斜。

在和地板亲密接触之前，杰森下意识地就要捂紧手里捧着的 J 蝠，却只握到一掌的空气。

眼角的余光中，布鲁斯的头顶上攀着一只毛茸茸的小东西，张着水汪汪的黑色大眼睛望向杰森。

——这个小叛徒！原来你是这样的 J 蝠！

瓦坎达当初给杰森安排的客房有些类似饭店的连通房，有一大一小两间独立的卧室。杰森只使用了小的那一间，现在房间的使用者多了一个布鲁斯，理所当然的使用另一间较大的卧室。

杰森忍着抽痛扑倒在床上，让被单凉丝丝的感觉抚慰了他受到严重创伤的肉体。

布鲁斯下手真是毫不留情，杰森只庆幸他不是穿着蝙蝠装动手，哥谭抓个资深小流氓问一下，都会告诉你蝙蝠侠的手套在破坏齿列这方面有多么给力。

“臭老头，要不是为了找你我发神经病跑来这里装疯卖傻啊！嘶——”杰森气闷的揉着手臂，一阵一阵热辣辣的痛感随着他的动作传遍全身。

杰森一直都知道布鲁斯就在瓦坎达，但很显然的布鲁斯并不知道杰森和他在同一个地方，从蝙蝠侠出现在房里，第一眼看到杰森的时候那呆愣的五秒钟就可以推论出这个事实。

“你怎么会在这？”这是蝙蝠侠的第一个问题。

“来找你啊！”这是杰森的回答。

“然后找到了皇宫里面？”这是蝙蝠侠的第二个问题。

还没来得及回答，瓦坎达一干人等就闯进来上演了那一场：“呔！外星人潜入我国是何居心！”的伪科幻大片，紧接着就是来自老爹的韦恩式破颜拳。

至于揍人的理由，大致上是因为杰森“行事毫无章法”、“不顾后果”、“冲动躁进”……等等了无新意的理由。说穿了就是布鲁斯认为杰森应该要在瓦坎达外围小心试探，等确认了侵入和脱逃的路线之后才行动，而不是直接杀进人家的皇宫里——幸好他瞎胡扯的东西够夸张，被他拿来当门票的那个对象也够份量，要是没有这些巧合，他现在就该在瓦坎达的监狱里头拿汤匙挖地道逃狱，而不是在这里睡高级床垫。

在布鲁斯的字典里没有“巧合”这种东西，要是身边有巧合出现，肯定是有人要算计你！

对此杰森嗤之以鼻，真当他只长肌肉不长脑子吗？当他第一时间发现这是彼得所在的宇宙时，他就快速确认了瓦坎达以及黑豹的资料，就算用最粗糙的好人坏人一刀切，杰森对于黑豹是好人这点也有六成的把握。以杰森对英雄的了解，他们即使怀疑你别有用心，也不会直接把人拍死或者关到小黑屋里，最糟糕的情况就是礼貌的说句“谢谢，不需要。”然后把你送到门外从此不联络。

真当他是傻的，天真单蠢的往邪恶大反派的陷阱里头跳吗！

想是这么想，但是如果布鲁斯真的落在哪个大反派的手里，杰森还是会乖乖的把皮绷紧前去救人的。想当年他的罗宾岁月中，也曾经有过“从邪教手中拯救蝙蝠侠”这样的伟业啊！

“啧，好心被雷亲。”怀着一肚子的怨气，杰森扯过了被子蒙着头，紧紧闭上眼睛等着睡意包围自己。

也因此，他没有看到站在他的小卧室门口，一脸疲惫中带着无奈，嘴角微微上扬形成一个苦笑的布鲁斯。

——年轻人啊，永远不知道人生中最可怕的就是“What if”。

“只能找机会多揍几次，看能不能把这个意识打进他骨子里了。”布鲁斯摇着头走回自己的房间，半梦半醒中的杰森突然觉得房间的温度往下掉了一些，下意识地将被子裹得更紧一些。

＊＊＊

帝查拉很想把一切都归咎于外星人的诅咒。

否则要怎么解释，他失散多年的堂弟在各个部落的代表面前，依照完美无瑕的古老传统提出挑战王位的要求，而帮这个要求背书的就是他的多年好友瓦卡比。

恩贾达卡回到瓦坎达有更深层的目的，帝查拉对此毫不怀疑。他猜测这个目的是振金——就如同已故的恩乔布叔叔一样，算是一种子承父业的心态。又或者他打算杀了帝查拉报仇，标准的父债子偿。

但是帝查拉没想到对方的胃口这么大，竟然是冲着王位来的。

之后所发生的一切，就像是脱轨的列车一样完全不受控制，他解除了黑豹之力和恩贾达卡在瀑布上进行一对一的决斗。恩贾达卡身手了得，这点他必须承认，他记得在决斗中被砍伤，他记得苏睿的加油声，记得祖力打断了决斗，哀哀戚戚的向恩贾达卡恳求放过自己。

“杀我吧，埃里克，我才是让你爸爸丧命的原因，不是他！”帝查拉记得祖力说这话的时候，充满了悔恨的脸。

他记得恩贾达卡夺过了祖力手中的武器，刺向从小看着帝查拉长大的长辈：“今天你们俩都得死！”

然后呢？

然后从天而降飞来了一个长相丑怪，穿着蓝色紧身衣，肩上披着条红色披风的大块头，轻而易举的一手抓着恩贾达卡，一手抓着祖力把两人远远的拉开——顺带一提，他们三个人距离地面至少三十公分。

“不好，打老人。”大块头操着一口文法诡异的英文，听起来像是刚刚开始学说话的孩子，“说过的，男的红。”

一个资浅的朵拉护卫甚至吓的手上的枪都掉了。

更惊悚的还在后头，另一个红发女人落在蓝色大块头身边，溅起的水花把站在观战区第一排的朵拉护卫还有苏睿公主以及王太后全浇了个透心凉。而她自己则是带着一脸不耐烦的表情把黏在脸上的红发拨开，臭着脸对天空高高举起手来——豹神在上，那只手臂上的肌肉跟帝查拉自己的比起来不相上下。

“神斧飞来。”

伴随着女人平板而毫无起伏的语气，天边一道银色闪亮的流星朝着瓦坎达众人所在的瀑布俯冲，各个部落带来的护卫急匆匆的挡在他们的长老面前，戒慎恐惧的看着一柄和红发女人几乎等高的巨大战斧落在她的手中。

“比札罗，把那两个可怜的东西放下。”红发女人朝着蓝色的大块头看去，皱了皱眉头，“别忘了我们还有正事要办。”

蓝色大块头——比札罗，用和他巨大的体格完全不相称的轻柔动作把埃里克和祖力放下，两人分别踉跄了几步从比札罗身边退开，埃里克自行稳住了姿势，警惕地看着两名不速之客；祖力则是摇摇晃晃的半跪在水中，被帝查拉小心翼翼的扶着退开，那长幼之间温情脉脉的模样让埃里克忍不住嗤笑了一声。

“找男的红。窝记得！”比札罗举起手，指向瀑布顶上的人群，“男的红，还有男的红的帕帕！”

所有人的目光都顺着比札罗的手势看去，并且自发地从比札罗所指的方向退开，仿佛摩西分开红海似的，最终停留在原地的，是杰森和布鲁斯。

国王的挑战是瓦坎达最重要的仪式，所有重要人士都会前来参与，这表示王宫会彻底净空——没人敢放着来历不明的外星人在那里，于是他们选择给外星人装上防脱逃装置一起带到现场，严格看守在最后排。

“呦！比札罗！”杰森的手腕上被套着振金打造的手铐，让他只能同时举起双手向比札罗打招呼，“嘿，阿忒！妳的弓找的怎么样啊？”

“哼。”被称作阿忒的女人歪了歪头，哼了一声，脸上是颇为愉快的表情，和方才的不耐截然不同，“说要帮忙的家伙临阵脱逃了，还好意思问。”

“讲话要凭良心！”杰森一脸受伤的表情，戏剧化的大喊着，“我可是被妳那把神弓‘咻’的一下射过来的！”

“所以我说你在找回神弓的过程中没帮上忙，这话哪里有错？”

“哪里都错！”

“那你自己说说，你帮了什么忙？”

“这个嘛，至少我确认了弓在寇瑞克这件事，证明我们没有白跑一趟。”

“但是拿回弓的是比札罗还有我。”（比札罗：“窝帮助女的红！打坏女人！”）

“我好歹是个祭品啊！阿尔忒密斯，拜托！我们是个团队耶！”（布鲁斯：“……”）

好好的一场王位挑战，变成杰森和阿尔忒密斯隔着老远高分贝互相斗嘴，比札罗已经飞到了布鲁斯的身边，正在把玩不知道什么时候已经被布鲁斯解开来的振金手铐，三两下把手铐像揉黏土一样搓成了一个振金团子递给布鲁斯，和帅气相距甚远的脸上挂着小朋友期待被称赞的笑容。

“你知道这整件事里头最可悲的一点是什么吗？”阿尔忒密斯一手叉着腰，语气听上去欠揍极了，“回收拉神之弓后第一次使用她，竟然是为了找你而不是什么英勇的战斗。”

“我就知道我们是朋友！”杰森开心的用手肘顶了顶旁边一直保持着沉默的布鲁斯，“你看，我就说阿忒是个好朋友，你现在可信了吧！”

布鲁斯抹了把脸，长叹了口气，拒绝回应。

阿尔忒密斯的战斧在空中划过一道危险的弧线，将斧柄横搭在肩上：“既然你现在还活蹦乱跳的，要不要说明一下为什么才分开几分钟，你就又把自己给搞成阶下囚了？你是有什么见不得光的僻好？先是黑面具又是……这个。”

“误会，大姐，我不是那种人。”杰森还没来得及解释两个宇宙之间的关系，就被阿尔忒密斯抬手打断了。

“停，总而言之，现在咱们要揍哪些人？”神斧在阿尔忒密斯的脸颊边反射出危险的光芒，“……我好像有听到谁是国王来着？”

帝查拉自从登基以来头一次产生了不要当这个国王的念头。

尊敬的父王，您在祖灵之地显灵的时候，可没有开示过当国王还得做宇宙外交啊！

“恩贾达卡……”帝查拉目光炯炯地看向前不久还对王位势在必得的堂弟。

在 CIA、海豹部队服过役，在伊拉克打过仗，砍人跟砍大白菜似的，理论上应该是头可断、血可流、身不可辱，铁骨铮铮的汉子仿佛完全不知尊严为何物，带着一脸的景仰回望帝查拉：“什么事，我的国王陛下！”

并且毫不留情地把锅扣在他的脑袋上，摁紧。

活了这么多年，帝查拉终于理解为什么网上有这么多人一提到兄弟姐妹就崩溃抓狂了。

可以把这个堂弟退货吗？

＊＊＊

瓦坎达尘封许久的超大会议室被开启了。

上一次使用到这间会议室，是聚集了各个部落的长老们加上现任族长外加下一任备选小族长们，大家一起严肃的讨论外头好几个国家要搞世界大战，瓦坎达究竟该不该选在这时候出头，把那些“大国”全都吊起来抽一顿，让他们别闹了（当然这项提议没有被通过）。

时隔多年，在这间会议室里讨论的主题，变成了如何应对来自不知名宇宙的外星人与地球居民。

“这样想的话，瓦坎达也算是走在时代的尖端呢！”帝查拉只能用这种想法安慰自己，想办法打起精神来，不要因为眼前的画面感到绝望。

会议室的长桌像是一道分水岭，把整个空间分隔成左右两边，一边属于瓦坎达人，另一边则属于外星人、外宇宙地球人……随便怎么称呼，反正就不是本地人。在属于瓦坎达的那一半，在恩贾达卡和其他人之间莫名的空出了一个位置，没有人就座。另一侧的座位组成则是这样的——即使没了装甲看起来还是阴沉沉的男人占了一个位置，坐的端正好像一尊雕像，他的身旁隔了两个空位，坐着扛大斧头的女人，她和她的斧头总共占据了三张椅子：一张在她的屁股下，一张在她的脚下，还有一张是斧头的位置。蓝色的大块头没有占用椅子，他直接坐在旁边的地板上，和自称彼得·奎尔的家伙在玩翻花绳……两个人全神贯注——好像这些狗屁事跟他们都无关似的！

帝查拉深吸了一口气，转过想要和长老们眼神交流一下，没想到第一个跳进他视线中的，就是戴上金丝边眼镜，一附大企业骨干菁英要在谈判桌上找对方碴的神情，刚才那个凶狠的巴不得把帝查拉碎尸万段的狂战士呢？

回头就要把那个 CIA 的罗斯特工踢出瓦坎达，理由是编造假消息。说什么恩贾达卡是 MIT 毕业生，胡说，分明就是美利坚戏精学院出来的！

放任自己内心的小人疯狂嘶吼着，帝查拉把眼神移到除了恩贾达卡以外的其他人身上，嗯，除了还带着点惊吓后的恍惚外，大家的表现都相当正常。相较之下，外人这边能好好谈话的，大概就只剩下蝙蝠男了。虽然那个家伙一脸阴沈，看起来也是属于不好说话的硬汉类型，但只要可以理性对谈，帝查拉决定忽视那些无礼的部分。

正准备开口搭话，帝查拉才发现蝙蝠男身边并不是空了两个位置，而是其中一个位置的使用者受到身高限制完全没有出现在桌面以上，因此他一开始完全没有注意到！

“吱啾！”黑色的蝙蝠朝着蝙蝠男频频叫唤。

“不。”蝙蝠男面色冷硬拒绝，“你不能再吃了，你不想要成为超重的蝙蝠是吧？”

“吱啾！”黑色的蝙蝠还在继续叫唤。

“不。”蝙蝠男看都不看旁边的小动物，板着脸瞪着前方的空气，“没得吃，想吃就去烦杰森。”

帝查拉觉得自己真傻，真的。他怎么就觉得那群外宇宙来的家伙当中会有人真心体谅他此时此刻艰难的处境呢？

一口气吸引了所有人注意的，是苏睿。

“你们真的是从另一个宇宙来的？介意我取点样本吗？”苏睿一边说一边举起了她手腕上的基莫由珠，“过程很快，而且保证完全无痛！单纯为了科学研究目的！”

公主所做的基本上就是把珠子在每个人的手上滚动几下，没过多久手腕上的珠串就投影出一连串的分析数据，让她眯起眼睛开始研究那些跃动的文字和图像。

“我说应该把他们打包送给复仇者！”埃里克一脸为国为民通身正气的拍桌提议，“这是他们的专业对吧？他们不是还有个外星神队友，叫什么……索尔来着，叫他用那个阿斯嘉魔法把他们变回去。”

“那不是魔法，是科学。他们掌握了利用暗能量旅行的技术，让他们在九界来去自如。”所有人都循着声音看去，解说的那个人正一脸苦恼的看着在双手间散开的花绳，“不过即使是靠阿斯嘉的彩虹桥应该也做不到轻易跨越宇宙，至少彼得问勇度的时候得到的答案是这样。”

说话的人慢条斯理地重新开启另一轮花绳游戏，同时对着瓦坎达众人露出一个恶作剧成功的笑容：“顺带一提，我的名字是杰森。彼得·杰森·奎尔的杰森。”

＊＊＊

帝查拉举起手摁在额前，闭着眼睛仿佛正在全力思考：“你说你是另一个宇宙来的人？”

“嗯哼。”杰森把花绳举给比札罗。

“但是你知道阿斯嘉，还有他们的科学、魔法……管他是什么。”帝查拉用另一只手摸了摸椅子的把手，确认它正稳稳的托着自己的重量，他真的非常需要这把椅子。

“哎，不是什么大不了的事，阿斯嘉彩虹桥就像杜拜塔或者是帝国大厦那样是一国的著名地标。”杰森捏起绳子交错的部分绕过旁边，成功让回到他手上的花绳维持彼此交错的形状。

“但这怎么可能！”帝查拉觉得古时候的人第一次听说地球是圆的，心情大概就是他此时的写照了。

在帝查拉还有瓦坎达一干人的注目礼之下，杰森不好意思的挠了挠后脑勺：“欸……你们这里我其实来过两次，就是都不在地球，而是……上头。”

“上头，你是说宇宙？”苏睿的眼睛发出了属于疯狂科学家才有的精光，“有太空船、分子传送的那种太空船？”

“如果妳在想像的是企业号里头那种传送器，抱歉没有。但是牵引光束什么的是挺普遍的。”杰森一开始发现勇度的宇宙飞船没有酷炫的传送技术时，也小小的失落了一下，“说实在的，外星人们完全对地球没有兴趣，地球给人的整体印象就是贫穷落后没人要去的鬼地方。”

“你说你来过两次。”护卫队长奥克耶用实事求是的口吻陈述，“那么前几次你是怎么回去的？”

所有人都屏气凝神，只等着杰森一提供答案，他们就可以把这一窝怪胎一口气踢回老家去。问题在于，杰森自己都不知道他第一次是怎么回去的，除了玄学以外找不出科学的解说，第二次那是因为老爸还有整个正义联盟的支援。

这一次他和布鲁斯两个人都是莫名其妙被拉神之弓炸过来的，看来唯一的解答还是在阿尔忒密斯还有她的那把神弓身上。

“我请求拉神指引杰森的所在。而祂借由这弓展示了神迹。”这是阿尔忒密斯提供的唯一解。

玄学又一次狠狠抽打了科学的脸颊并取得胜利。

“妳可以从头说起。”布鲁斯在这时候加入了对话，“就从那把弓为什么回到妳手上开始。”

“哼。”阿尔忒密斯对着布鲁斯眯起眼，不满之情溢于言表，“别对我指手画脚，蝙蝠侠，我可不是你的联盟成员。”

不满归不满，阿尔忒密斯依旧开始叙述杰森和布鲁斯的飞机被“击坠”之后的种种——

如同布鲁斯从黛安娜那里了解到的，巴纳的亚马逊人在拉神的庇护下轻易不与外界接触，沙尘暴保护着巴纳·麦朵尔，但是随着外界的科技日渐发达，寇瑞克的人们找到了穿越沙暴的方式，并且宣称亚马逊人们侵占了他们的土地。当时的希马塔——神选的战士——是阿尔忒密斯的好姐妹阿基拉，她使用拉神之弓击退了寇瑞克的军队，同时也烧毁了她们的家园，并且被神弓吞噬了心智，阿尔忒密斯不得不和神奇女侠黛安娜一同阻止她。

故事在这这里发生了奇妙的转折，寇瑞克的军阀在寻找传说中的神弓，当他找到了神弓却发现自己无法使用的时候，就将脑子动到了死人的身上——他和他的手下打开了阿基拉的棺木，发现的不是一名死去的战士，而是被神弓之力复活的复仇女神。

“一开始吸引我们前往寇瑞克的城镇被毁事件，确实是拉神之弓的力量造成的，只不过造成这一切的不是寇瑞克的军阀，而是……阿基拉。”阿尔忒密斯微微低下头，即便是陈述事实，她仍旧无法摆脱胸中的钝痛，“她认为自己的所作所为是在重现巴纳·麦朵尔的荣耀，杀尽寇瑞克的人，让族人们永远不需要藏身在沙暴之后。”

在座的许多人都变了脸色，尽管阿尔忒密斯的本意并没有打算影射任何人、事。

“我相信战争是纷争最终极的解决之道。”阿尔忒密斯漫不经心地抚摸着神斧的手柄，“为了目标倾尽全力战斗，这是高尚的举止。但阿基拉打算做的是对一整个种族的屠杀，我不能放任她继续错下去……比札罗和我，我们不能让她烧死寇瑞克的难民们。合则强、分则弱，我们应该和外界共存，而不是利用神力蹂躏这个世界。”

“窝保护很多人！”比札罗骄傲的挺起胸膛，“男的红说过，要保护小的！”

“非常好，比札罗！你做的真是太棒了！”杰森带着老父亲一般的微笑对比札罗竖起大拇指，没有发现布鲁斯复杂的神情。

“之后我们找到了你们两个应该坠机的地方，除了一架受损的飞机那里什么都没有，既没有人逃脱的痕迹也没有人死过的痕迹。”阿尔忒密斯举起手，朝空中虚握，抓住了那把几秒钟之前还不存在的弓，“但是拉神之弓却对那个地点有反应，之后的事情你们都知道了。”

那张弓看起来一点都不像是神器，更像是个平凡而无害的古董，若不是它在众人面前凭空出现，没有人会认为这把古朴的长弓会有毁灭一座城镇的力量。

“那么妳为什么不再用一次这把弓，把人带回去？”王太后皱着眉头，完全无法掩饰她对眼前这群人避之唯恐不及的态度，“请求妳的神明再次展现祂的神迹？”

“这个嘛，女士。”阿尔忒密斯做了一个虚空中弯弓搭箭的动作，什么都没有发生，“很显然地，拉神短时间内并不打算重新展现神迹。”

才刚开始展现希望的局面又回到最初的僵局。

“也许……我是说也许，妳愿意让我看一下那张弓，我们可以找到解决之道。”苏睿公主含蓄的提出要求，“做一些小小的检视之类的。”

“想都别想。”阿尔忒密斯手一挥，神弓消失得无影无踪，像是从来不曾存在过似的，“我已经解说得够多了。”

这场会议在没有更多有用的资讯的状态下草草结束，苏睿公主离开时还叨叨念念着这样那样的能量转换公式和假说，布鲁斯看起来深深的陷入了沉思，就连 J 蝠已经爬到他的脑袋上撒野都没法让他从自己的思绪中回到现实。

帝查拉勉强打起精神吩咐了几位“客人”该如何安置，他的脑子已经不够用了。外星人、另一个宇宙……为什么一场决定王位归属的对决会变成这样呢？

还有那个女人的故事——合则强、分则弱。

是不是瓦坎达也该走向外界了？

＊＊＊

当埃里克避开护卫的监视，独自一人来到皇宫中种植着心型草的花园时，他并没有预料到会在这里遇到孤身一人的帝查拉。

“所以你还是挺带种的，没有黑豹的力量也敢一个人到处跑，嗯？”埃里克毫不留情地讽刺。

帝查拉沉默了片刻，用一种疲惫的语气问道：“告诉我，恩贾达卡，如果你当上国王，你想做什么？”

“做什么？这还用问？”埃里克嗤笑了一声，“这里有最先进的武器，而外面到处都是受到压迫的人——我们的人！从我们的祖先开始就活在社会的底层，你觉得我要做什么？”

“但这违背了瓦坎达的传统，是叛国……”帝查拉的话还没说完，就被埃里克的怒吼打断。

“这是自私！是懦弱！早在殖民者踏上这片大陆的时候，瓦坎达就可以出手制止他们，但是你们对此视而不见，一直到今天我们的人都还在承受这种不平等的待遇，跨出瓦坎达的防护罩，这片大陆上有多少国家在内乱，在这些动荡后头坐收渔翁之利的军火商又是些什么人，嗯？你告诉我啊，堂哥！”

“但瓦坎达只是‘一个’国家，我们不能插手去管全世界的事。”帝查拉试着解释他的难处，“我不是这个世界的国王。”

“那么我觉得你从一开始就不需要问我这些问题，答案你已经很清楚了。”埃里克挑衅的一笑，“现在，你要逮捕我吗？我的国王，还是说你要直接杀了我，就像你老爸对我老爸做的那样？”

帝查拉没有继续回应埃里克的挑衅，后者等待了片刻，露出了一个不知道该说是鄙视还是嫌弃的眼神，转身离开了心型草花园。

半空中的杰森坐在比札罗的肩膀上，拿着望远镜看戏看的津津有味。

“幸好咱们家里挺和谐的，没有这种上一代兄弟相残的戏码。”杰森感慨的回想起自称叔叔的林肯·马奇，深深觉得猫头鹰会议这种邪教十分可怕，“也没有一堆儿子为了当总裁而互相残杀。”

几个月后的提姆·德雷克如果此时此刻身在场，肯定会跪求偶像收回这句话。

有个小恶魔每天在房门口埋杀伤性陷阱日子还要不要过了？


End file.
